An Eye for an Eye, A Kiss for a Kiss
by Addicted to Jack
Summary: Jack and Lizzie are spending three days on a deserted island, happy and drunken with love. Will their young relationship last or will it be destroyed by doubts, jealousy and lack of trust? J/E, mid AWE.
1. What Miss Swann deserves

A/N: Hi! I'm **Addicted to Jack** and this is my first fan fic ever. It's J/E of course! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, English is not my mother language but I try my best :)

Big thanks to my Beta Reader tinamonic for her help! Without her support I wouldn't have published this fic!

I dedicate this story to my sister Alice who inspired me to write it :)

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the godly Captain Jack Sparrow... He and all other POTC characters belong to Disney.

**Reviews are welcome! So...R&R!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 "What Miss Swann Deserves"**

_Mid-AWE . The story starts t__wo weeks after the escape from Davy Jones' Locker. The Black Pearl is heading to Port Royal to drop off Elizabeth and William, before moving on to Shipwreck Cove where pirates are gathering to free the goddess Calypso and fight against EITC._

* * *

_"_But _at least, _Lizzie has risked her life by journeying to World's End to rescue you from the Locker! She wanted to save you from your grim fate, eh?" a miniature version of Jack pleaded as it sat comfortably on Captain Sparrow's right shoulder.

"Aye…but it doesn't change the fact, that she _did_ murder you! That cold-blooded wench tricked you with a passionate kiss and shackled you to the mast! Don't you hate her for that, Jackie?" asked another mini Jack swinging on the Captain's beaded braid.

"A bloody pirate she is..." Captain Sparrow grumbled angrily as he dug a fork in his food. "Merciless…no heart at all..."

As Jack sat alone in the galley deep in thought, the annoying voices continued to argue. He stared aimlessly at his full plate in efforts to ignore the voices of his conscience. They were driving him mad and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh will you shut it!" he yelled silencing them for a moment. "Buggering bastards..."

He had looked somberly around the room, and he'd noticed that everyone had left long ago. He was the only one there. He purposely stayed, hoping to come across Elizabeth to have a much needed talk with her. For some time now, he'd been dining early; only because trustworthy Mr. Gibbs had informed him, that Elizabeth did the same. Lizzie was always the first person to eat dinner. Apparently, she must have changed her eating habits because now she was no longer sitting at the dining table when he was there.

"_Perhaps she did that on purpose? Who knows?" _Jack looked at the door and realized that she wouldn't come now… or even later.

A fat cook rolled a cart into the galley to collect all the dirty plates and carry them to the washroom. Jack handed him his plate. He couldn't enjoy his food anymore, and it was all her fault.

"Tell me Ben, has Miss Swann eaten at all these past weeks? I've not seen her in the galley for ages."

"No, Captain. She doesn't eat here nowadays. Why are you asking, sir?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then shut it. He didn't want anyone knowing that he was grieving over some woman… After all, he had to protect his reputation.

"Well, as slim as the lass is, I don't think she needs to get any thinner than she is. God forbid, if we have a strong gust of wind the poor lass will be blown into the unforgiving sea. That would be no good, mate."

The cook flashed the Captain a toothless grin and nodded. "You're right sir, a bag of bones she is. But no worries, Captain. I catch her sneaking into the kitchen at least once a day."

"Are you telling me that she takes her meals _elsewhere_ instead of staying in here?"

"Miss Elizabeth takes her food rations into her cabin, sir. At least she told me so."

_"So she's avoiding me to that extent..."_ Jack shook his head in disbelief. He looked pleadingly at a rum bottle and raised it to his lips. He stuck his tongue inside in order to get the last few drops of the precious liquor. It was his last bottle, which meant that there would be no rum until they reached Port Royal tomorrow.

"Why is the rum always gone..." he wondered. "...when I need it most?"

Excluding Gibbs, rum was his only friend. It was always there to cheer him up. Rum would keep him warm during cold nights. It would comfort him during stormy weather. It always made him feel so content and carefree. It made all of his problems in life disappear.

He turned the bottle upside down, checking if it was really completely empty. There was not a single drop that came out. Ben looked at the Captain with deep concern and took it from his hand. With a heavy load of plates, cutlery and bottles, he disappeared from the galley, leaving Jack alone with his distressing thoughts.

Jack heard voices again, but decided it was best not to join the conversation. He slowly stood up, put his hat on and moved towards Lizzie's cabin. He stood at her door for what seemed like endless hours. There was no sound coming from her quarters. He didn't want to knock on her door for two reasons. One, he didn't want her to see that he gave a damn about wanting to speak with her. She was the one who was supposed to make the first move and be graced by _his_ presence. Two, he knew very well that she wouldn't open the door for anyone…not even the whelp.

One day as he was eavesdropping at her door, he noticed William rushing down the stairs, heading towards her cabin. Jack chose to hide in the storage nearby, eager to see the drama unfold. The whelp persisted with his knocking, repeating the same words: "It's me, Elizabeth. It's William. Please, open the door." He never got an answer.

"_It's apparent that she wishes to see no one…not even her fiancé._"

Jack needed to calm down. He entered his quarters and sat at the table filled with maps and navigator tools. He opened his compass and wasn't all too surprised to see that it was spinning again. He sighed and threw the useless contraption back onto the table.

"That blasted woman is killing me..."

"See Jackie? Told you she's a heartless murderess!" a tiny annoying voice said. Jack looked at his left shoulder and saw to his dismay, his conscience, rubbing its hands in satisfaction. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Oi! What about the kiss you two shared?" another voice chimed in. Once again, Jack sighed, looked at his right shoulder and found the other hallucination sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Did it really mean nothing to you? You can't convince me to believe that you have no special feelings for Lizzie. Is she not the reason why your compass doesn't work? It's been finicky for how long now? A year and a half, I believe. Remember what Tia Dalma had said? It spins because Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants or, rather he knows, but is loath to claim it as his own!"

"Don't even think of her that way, Jackie. You fancied her before, but that's in the past. She's fed you to the Kraken, mate!!!"

Jack didn't answer. He was too confused, his eyes aimlessly tracing the black ink drawings of his self-made maps. Familiar islands and ports forced him to think of her once again.

"Port Royal ..._'It's Miss Swann!'_ " he smiled.

"Isla de Muerta ...poor Lizzie."

"Rum runners' island ...damn you, Elizabeth!"

"Tortuga... and here we meet again..."

"Isla Cruces... and the bloody whelp appears. Then I get her long awaited kiss, get swallowed by the mucus spitting beastie, and…_'Welcome to hell'_ Captain Sparrow!"

"Yes, mate! She's your doom. Don't you ever think of revenge? Are you the legendary infamous pirate or not!" the left-shoulder-Jack said angrily as his voice grew louder.

"I thought... I hoped..." Jack mumbled as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Actually, I was _sure_ beyond any reasonable doubt that Lizzie would apologize to me. That she would tell me how sorry she was and ask me to forgive her. But it seems that I was wrong all along. She's nothing but a black-hearted, deceitful witch!"

"Take revenge then! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!" the left shoulder hallucination pleaded as he climbed up Jack's beads to get closer to his left ear.

"No! For heaven's sake! Forget the venegance and forgive her !" the right sided delusion yelled into his right ear. "She doesn't speak to the whelp anymore. This is the opportune moment to win her heart! Fight for her, mate! Come on, you know that she desires you!"

Jack couldn't help but to agree with the quirky illusion.

"Oh, but I do know..." he replied with a wistful smile. "She wants me badly and I assume that's one of the reasons why she wanted me dead. To get rid of the temptation so that she could concentrate on that eunuch! I remember the day we were on me Pearl, searching for the chest, that something was stirring inside her. She suddenly forgot about the whelp…and it only took one day, maybe a few hours if that, for her to fall for me. God, she couldn't resist me... And the kiss...Oh bugger, she was burning just like me. And I wanted more but in the end, she changed her mind. Pity, 'cos I was ready. Bloody ready to do anything…even though I was in shackles..."

His eyes were half closed with a devilish grin etched across his handsome face as he recalled the infamous kiss.

"Oh shut it! Are you out of your mind?" a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"She kissed you in order to rescue Will! That charming seductress couldn't get you out of her mind so she had to get you out of sight! One more time she sacrificed you for that whelp…as always! In fact, Jackie, you are _always_ the one suffering and _he_ is the one landing in her arms. Or have you forgotten the rum runners' island, eh? What are you still waiting for? It's the right time to pay her back!"

"No worries, mates. I can assure you that she _will_ get what she deserves!" Captain Sparrow said with a diabolic smile, embers of fire smoldering in his chocolate brown eyes.

He picked up his magical, however utterly useless compass, and quickly abandoned his cabin. He desperately needed fresh air from all of the ruthless debating he was doing with his illusions. His mind was all a mess and what he needed now was to look at the waves to calm his nerves. The evening sun was slowly setting over the horizon, disappearing behind a rather small, but lengthy bushy island. A deserted island, familiar to Jack. He had been there on several occasions. Hiding from the Royal Navy, looking for water in vain; he had plenty of painful memories of what he'd done there.

"A God forsaken spit of land." he thought

Most of the crewmen were resting after dinner, enjoying the cool ocean breeze. Barbossa and Tia Dalma were sleeping in their hammocks under deck. They had insisted on getting a night watch as usual, and Jack didn't have anything against it. At first, he couldn't believe that she fancied that abomination, but on the other hand, with her ink stained teeth and bloodshot eyes she wasn't less macabre than her admirer. During the day, when Hector was asleep, Jack was the captain of the ship and enjoyed being the only person to give orders. So far, everything looked like a pleasant ending of a peaceful day.

And then she emerged from the lower deck, carefully scanning the main deck for any sign of Jack. Lizzie didn't spot him and so she decided to stay. Resting her body against the railing, she admired the dark waters painted gold and purple by the blood red sun. William followed her as usual, not caring at all that for long months now she didn't want his company. Yet he still didn't give up and was always around her. Even though he could tell by her demeanor that she didn't want to be bothered, Will ignored her request to be alone. He would only leave her when she told him to. This time it was no different. After getting an icy look from Elizabeth, he ran off like a punished dog, and resumed his duty at the stern of the ship.

Jack, who stood behind the main mast, decided to take advantage of the situation and rushed towards her. She suddenly noticed him moving quickly in her direction and immediately turned away. She needed to get to the staircase to hide under deck, but before she could reach the first stair, she heard his resonant voice.

"Miss Swann! I think we need to talk."

This time there was no way to hide from him; no chance to avoid speaking to Jack.

"I've noticed that you are avoiding me since my rescue or, to be correct and exact, since _I_ rescued _all of you_ from the Locker. You don't have anything to say to me, Elizabeth?"

She was indeed avoiding him right from the time they met again in the Locker. She has change a lot since the day she had left him for the Kraken. Regretting deeply what she had done, she became absent minded, refused to talk to anybody and stayed alone.

Jack waited patiently for her answer, not sure of what she was going to say. Elizabeth was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to express how awfully sorry she was for her betrayal. She wanted him to know that she had deep regret for everything that has happened between them. Everything except for the kiss... She wanted to ask Jack for forgiveness, wanted to let him know what he and the kiss meant to her. Upon all this, Elizabeth couldn't force a single word out of her mouth. She was overwhelmed with guilt, her eyes welling up with tears that were about to trickle down her fave. Too frightened of his stern gaze, she couldn't look into his gorgeous eyes. She chose to focus her attention on the illustrious sea and remained silent.

Jack stared scornfully at his beautiful murderess for a long time. He couldn't believe that the lass who sentenced him to death had no intentions of apologizing to him. His stay in the Locker was like a never-ending nightmare, but even there he couldn't erase her from his mind. His body and soul seemed to be possessed by her. Ironically, the many dreams he had had about his assassin saved him from an unavoidable fate of irreversible madness. Jack Sparrow spent almost six months in hell, which caused him to lose his senses at times. Thank God, he didn't get to the point where he became insane.

"It's alright, Miss Swann. You may remain silent as the grave if it's right by you. But as for me... I've had it!!"

Jack grabbed her wrist with a firm grip and dragged her away to the back of the ship.

"What are you doing?! Jack!" She asked fearfully. She had a gut wrenching feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

At that very moment, Jack set up the plank with one quick movement of his hand. It was the same plank Elizabeth was forced to walk before when Barbossa marooned her and Jack on a small island about a year and a half ago. She started shaking uncontrollably as icy chills ran through her body.

"No! It's not really happening!" she whispered to herself.

She finally looked at Jack, and immediately noticed something peculiar in those beautiful, infinitely dark eyes that she'd never seen before.

It was fury. Or was it hatred?

* * *

**A/N: What will Jack do?? You'll see in the next chapter! In the meantime please leave your review! It means a lot to me :)**


	2. Too late to apologize

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC , Disney does. I'd love to own Jack, though...

I do not make any money by publishing this fic. It's just for fun :)

**A/N: Hi everyone! I want to thank my first reviewers for their much appreciated feedback:**

**_bellydancer, punkparty 17, SweetSpiceAndEverythinNice, Amber-Jade-James, Florencia 7, Kabuto's Right Hand Gal79, badhairdays, Future Mrs Sparrow, Laura Lollypop, Fenris242 -_ You are diamonds, mates! ****You really make my day :)**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter... I promise to update again very soon!**

**Please read and leave a review, even if it's just one or two words! It means a lot.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 "Too Late To Apologize"

Her heart was pounding like a hammer. She suspected that not only she but also Jack, standing just inches from her, could hear it.

"_It's not happening. Just a nightmare..." _Elizabeth still couldn't comprehend that she was standing on the plank.

Again...

Taking a look at the island that was awaiting her arrival , she imagined the awful fate of a lonely maroon. Last time she was dropped off on a deserted island, she was lucky to have Jack on her side. He was there with her, singing and dancing around the bonfire. Warmed up by its fair flames, too much of sweet rum and laughter, they enjoyed themselves knowing it's probably the best way to spend last days of their lives.

Jack was there for her. She will never forget his comforting arms and his calming voice, that almost let her forget the seriousness of the did she even _think_ of burning the rum? It was the first time she betrayed her notorious rescuer, practically sending him to the gallows...

And then he finally said it. "Walk the plank, Miss Swann!"

"_So he really means it!" s_he came back to Earth, unfortunately realizing that it wasn't just a dreadful dream. Jack stood right behind her, everything but joking.

She turned to face him again, her shimmering eyes meeting his dark gaze. How come that he, who was always there when she needed a helping hand was now about to harm her? Could her guardian angel indeed take revenge on her?

"No! You can't do this to me!" she pleaded _"You are a good man..."_

"Yes, I _bloody_ can!" he huffed "Don't you think it's a proper punishment for a betrayer and a murderer? According to the Code, I have a full right to maroon you on this island. Maybe you can manage a miraculous escape but I rather doubt it. You _will not_ find rum to burn this time, darlin'. Oh, I almost forgot! You are entitled to a pistol with one shot." he said picking his weapon.

"No, thank you!" she hissed.

Hearing the loud argument, most of the sailors abandoned their posts and gathered by the plank.

"Did you hear, Gents?" Jack turned to them with a fake grin. "Miss Swann is going ashore and wants to say goodbye!"

The eyes of the entire crew were now all focused on the two of them. Everyone was stunned, staring wordlessly at their Captain and the poor girl standing on the plank. Suddenly she noticed someone storming through the thick crowd, pushing all his mates aside until he boldly approached Jack.

"What do you think you are doing, Jack?" he barked "Release Elizabeth! Right now!"

"Lis'n whelpie!" Jack hissed with annoyance. "It's _Captain_ to you! And either you learn to address me with due respect or I swear you will end up properly flagged! Did I make meself clear? Now get of me sight, boy! I'm not done with the lady yet!" he exclaimed glaring at William and turned to face Elizabeth. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak to her, he heard the annoying voice yet again.

"Don't you dare tell her to jump!"

Jack rolled his eyes looking back at William and flashed him an insolent grin. "I only told her to '_walk'_ ."

"You rotten bastard... I'll kill you!" threatened Will, reaching for his sword.

Jack reacted in a split of a second grabbing an oar from the longboat laying next to him, and attacked the whelp before he'd even managed to point his weapon at him. He was able to defeat the boy with one devastating blow to the head. Elizabeth shrieked in horror, calling her fiancé's name when his body fell on deck with a heavy, thud noise.

"Take the eunuch to the brig!" commanded Jack as he tied Will's hands and legs with a rough mast rope.

"Make sure to chain him decently! Half-pin barrel hinges won't stop this buggering blacksmith from escaping."

As Pintel and Ragetti were obediently dragging the unconscious lad down to the lowest deck, Jack diverted his attention to the charming traitor still standing on the plank.

"What are you still waiting for, Miss Swann? Off you go!"

"Jack! It's... it's not what you think! I have so much to tell you, but I don't know how to put it… what to start with... You can't imagine what I feel, how difficult it is to me and what hell I went through when I realized what I had done!"

"Oh..." he cocked his head forcing a smile. "How _you_ feel, eh? What _you _went through, right?"

He moved forward and entered the plank getting so close to her, that she could feel his hot breath on her face. It sent another wave of ice cold shivers down her spine. She desperately wanted to be embraced by his strong, warm arms and cry out all of her grief and remorse.

"It's _me_ who feels lousy! It's _me_, who thanks to _you_ landed in hell!" He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, but she couldn't tolerate his piercing gaze and had to close her eyes.

"And let me tell you, Elizabeth... You have not even the slightest clue of what it's like. You know _nothing_ of hell! " he spat out bitterly, leaving her alone on the plank.

His words hit her painfully, and she came to the realization of how much Jack was suffering from his pain, being unable to forget the past. How could he forget, when she was now on his ship? She was a living reminder of his doom.

_"Now or never... That's my last chance to tell him ..."_

"Jack..." she whispered with tears welling up in her eyes. "No matter what happens, you need to know that I'm deeply sorry. And if I could turn back time-"

"Don't you think it's a bit too late to apologize, luv?" Seeing teardrops rolling down her cheeks, he nearly forgot what he was about to say; yet still he tried his best not to show what effect she had on him.

"I was a hell of patience! Waited two full weeks to hear this from you, and I would have forgotten the case. A moment ago I gave you your last chance but you failed to make a use of it! Now, you are feeding me with your dirty lies hoping for my mercy. Your tears are _very_ convincing my dear, I'll give you that. But you will _not_ play your games with me. You won't fool me with your crocodile tears!"

At that very moment, he kicked the base of the plank making her lose balance and fall into the dark waters.

The Black Pearl's crewmen stood still and quiet, unable to believe what had happened.

"What are you lookin' at?! The show is over! Now back to your stations, you scabrous dogs!"

They left to their posts in silence, hardly recognizing their Captain in this merciless man. He would never do such a thing! Apparently he was not himself anymore. Had Davy Jones' Locker changed him that much?

Jack watched her as she slowly shrinked into the distance. Water only reached her waist in the shallows and soon, she will step on land.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack's thunderous voice broke the deadly silence.

"Aye, Captain!" Looking seriously troubled, the first mate rushed to meet him.

"Orders! One, under no circumstances should you release the eunuch from the brig. Two, we are changing the course as soon as we pass the island. Set sail to Tortuga. We are in need of restocking the ship. And last but not least, the Pearl is back here in exactly three days. Savvy?"

"Aye, sir!" Gibbs smiled broadly "Captain, I knew you wouldn't leave the poor lass to certain death. You only want to teach her a lesson, aye?"

"I'm going ashore. Have an urgent matter. I'll reach the island from the northern side."

"What are you planning, Captain?" Joshamee's smirk faded away, replaced by a worrisome frown.

"None of your business, mate! I was the one she chose to murder, so why is everyone so surprised thatI chose to pay her back? It's only fair that_ I_ should be the one to decide what to do to her next! Isn't it?!"

"Mother's love... Jack!" Shocked by the Captain's demeanor, Gibbs couldn't hide his feelings. "Is what you've done to her not enough?"

"Would you just follow me orders without asking further questions?"

"How can you leave the ship under Barbossa's command? What if he refuses to pick you up in three days?"

"Hector _will _follow my orders whether he likes it or not. Trust me. After all, he needs _all _Pirate Lords to free his mistress."

The elderly man nodded, taking Jack's hat from his hands.

"See you in three days, mate."

Jack walked the plank, still seeing her tear stained face as if she was there, a step away from him. _"No matter what happens, you need to know that I'm deeply sorry..."_ Recalling her last words, he took a dive into the blue sea, determined to go on with his plan.

* * *

_"The Pearl is gone and I'm here all alone! "_ she wept, as she laid on the wet sand in a fetal position. Staring at the emptiness of the night, she lost the sense of time, counting hours to go to sunrise. Even the memories of her and Jack dancing to her favourite pirate tune couldn't warm up her trembling body, couldn't erase her fears.

"Come on girl, don't give up. Be strong and everything will be alright." she tried to cheer herself up but didn't believe her own words.

She moved towards the woods hoping it would shield her from the cool blast of the wind. When she passed through the thicket, she was startled to see a glimmer of light.

_"Is it a fire? Am I not alone or... am I hallucinating?"_

She was afraid to move further, feeling her legs buckle, but her curiosity won and she stepped forward, pushing the branches aside. There was a bonfire, merely ten yards away from her hiding_. "Dear God! I'm not alone!" _

There was no single soul to be seen, but definitely someone _was_ around.

Trembling even more than a while ago, she was paralyzed with terrorizing fear. _"I have to get out of here! But where should I run to? As far from here as it gets! In the darkness I may remain unnoticed. I still have a good chance to hide somewhere... to find a relatively safe place for the night..."_

When she took a step backwards, trying to move as noiselessly as possible, she was attacked from behind**. **Someone grabbed her wrists crossing them on her back, and holding her tight to his body he dragged her towards the bonfire.

She had no chance to defend herself. All she managed to do was to cry out loud for help.

Yet she was aware, that there would be no help coming...

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave your review :) Next chappie is coming very,very soon!**

**Big hugs to all Sparrabeth fans,**

**Addicted to Jack**


	3. A debt to pay

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, Captain Jack Sparrow still isn't mine... The irresistable pirate with a golden grin , as well as other PotC characters belong to Disney.

**A/N** : Hi there! As promised, this chapter didn't take me too long ! I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know in your review, savvy? :)

**Big thanks and hugs to all my reviewers!** You guys make my muse sing!

**I also thank my new Beta Reader - the amazing writer Florencia 7 - for all her corrections and suggestions !!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 "A Debt To Pay"

Deeply troubled by her loneliness just moments ago, Elizabeth was now scared to death by the fact that she _was not_ alone.

"God, help me!" she whispered through her tears, feeling utterly helpless. Horrible images of herself being raped, brutally tortured, and finally killed by the stranger who held her so firmly to his body were flashing across her mind.

"Shhh... It's alright, Lizzie. It's just me." she heard him whisper softly into her ear, before he released her from his tight grip.

Gasping for air, she spun round, staggering a few steps back. She stood there staring at him with her mouth agape, not knowing what to say or do; fear and tears still evident in her glassy eyes. It was really _him _!

"Surprised, eh?" said Jack smiling insolently, rubbing his hands with satisfaction.

"Wha...what are you doing here?!" she growled curling her palms into fists.

He cocked his head, gaping at her for a while before answering her softly: "Let's say... that I'm not finished with you, luv."

"What do you still want from me? Haven't I suffered enough? You came to kill me! Didn't you?" she hissed, taking another step back.

Jack frowned, leaving her question unanswered. "Come, 'Lizbeth. We need to talk," he said quietly, offering her his hand.

She, however, refused to step forward, and moved backwards instead.

"Take your hands off me, wretch!" she protested through her gritted teeth.

Jack's patience worn out. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her along with him.

"You'll warm up by the fire." He could feel her body tremble, and knew that cold was only one of the causes.

Standing close to the burning flames, Jack looked straight into her eyes.

"Let me make something clear to you darling, for it's the second time you accuse me of planning to kill you. This..." he pointed at the branded "P" over his right wrist "...marks me as a pirate, and I won't deny who I am. Yet, I still have a heart like every other human being, believe it or not! Did you hear anything like _premedited _murders on me list of crimes, luv? Murders of _women _?"

Totally dumbfounded, she couldn't say a word.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"I recall there were none," she admitted at last in a low tone of voice.

"Glad to hear that," said Jack, biting back a smile. "Then why the hell did you even think I would actually kill you, eh?"

"Well, maybe because you've left me here all alone to starve to death! Is it not the same?" she yelled.

"Oh! Have I now? Then I wonder what I'm doing here. Any ideas?"

"I have no clue! Would you be so kind and enlighten me?" she spat out glaring at him.

"Maybe I came back for you, like you did for me?"

"You mean... you are taking me away from this place?"

Jack squinted his eyes, smiling cunningly. " It depends, luv... Gibbs is soon coming back, and if you are a good girl, you may come aboard. Savvy?"

"A good girl..." she repeated with a note of suspicion in her voice. "And just what do you happen to mean by that?"

"Well, in fact " he cleared his throat "I think you know _exactly_ what I want from you. Want it desperately... And if you give it to me, I shall take you back to me _Pearl_."

"How dare you!" she hissed slapping him so hard that he cursed, holding his stinging cheek.

"Bloody hell! Woman, I did not deserve it!"

"Yes, you did, Captain Sparrow! I will not bed you to barter a passage off! I won't bargain with my body, even if I had to die on this damned spit of land!"

"Actually... what I _so desperately_ want from you Lizzie, is a sincere apology."

"Oh." She fell silent, suddenly realizing that she had just made a fool of herself.

"Oh!" he replied.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I must have... misunderstood you." She guessed that she was blushing and indeed her cheeks turned scarlet red. Deeply ashamed, she dropped her gaze, looking at her bare toes.

Jack stared at her with his golden smile, visibly amused. "So, will I get it or not?" he finally asked.

"What I said while standing on the plank was all true. I meant every word, Jack," she said while raising her gaze to find his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you..." looking away again, she added in a whisper "...except for the kiss."

"Good girl," he grinned contentedly "Apology accepted. But, you still owe me a kiss, luv."

Lizzie smiled wholeheartedly, stepping forward and watching Jack still rubbing his sore cheek with a pout on his face.

"Let me kiss it for you then," she cupped his face with both hands, blowing gently at his reddish cheek as if he was a child that had just run to mummy because it hurt so bad.

Jack was clearly enjoying the treatment, and there was no way for Lizzie not to notice that. His eyes were half hooded, lips slightly parted, his entire body trembling in response to her gentle touch. After soothing his cheek, she placed a sweet kiss on the painful spot and looked back at him.

"Satisfied?" she asked proud of herself, seeing what effect her innocent gesture had on him.

"I would lie claiming that I didn't have me pleasure..." he said still breathing raggedly.

"But," he continued, "you still have a debt to pay, Lizzie."

"I don't remember having any debt!" she exclaimed, annoyed with him once again.

"As I've already said...you owe me a _kiss_, darling. "

"But I already kissed you for that undeserved slap!"

"That was _not_ the type of kiss I meant, luv. Let me refresh your memory. After you had chained me to the mast, you wanted to kiss me once again. But in the end you didn't! And I was standing there like a fool, waiting for your lips to touch mine again... Even though you deceived me, shackled me and left me for the beastie, I still wanted to know what it would have tasted like. Would it have been even more passionate than the first kiss...?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, once again finding herself unable to speak. Jack's words ignited a familiar overpowering fire inside her; the same fire, that nearly had made her forget the purpose of kissing him months ago.

"Lizzie, are you ready to pay your debt?" he asked seductively.

She couldn't resist staring at him. He was a huge temptation with his mesmerizing eyes, his cheeky, roguish grin. Jack's lips seemed to be made for kissing and his body... He had no shirt on, so for the first time she had an occasion to admire the sleeky muscles of his dark, tanned chest. She noticed that both his coat and shirt hung by the fire. _"I bet he undressed on purpose. To tempt me."_

"Well, are you paying or are you staying, 'Lizbeth?" he asked playfully.

"And what if I choose _not to pay_? Will you be a rotten bastard and leave me here?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes before meeting her gaze again. "No, of course not," he answered huskily. "But I guess it's only fair to pay one's debts. Is it not?"

"In such case, Captain Sparrow, I think I should square my debt," she said leaning into him, brushing his lips with hers. "And I'll do it with pleasure..."

Jack couldn't believe that she did it. Unforced, knowing that he would take her away from this godforsaken place even if she refused him. Her kiss was sweeter than anything he had imagined in his numerous fantasies, plaguing him day and night in Davy Jones' Locker. It was long and fierce, but still it couldn't slake their lust. Jack finally broke the kiss, gently nipping her bottom lip.

"Can't get enough of you, Lizzie..."

"Well, if it's so, then I guess I shall continue until you are fully satiated, Captain."

"At last I hear you say something reasonable, lass."

Her lips belonged to him again, but this time he took the control of the kiss. She was absolutely lost in him, tasting him hungrily, moaning as he deepened the kiss. Her body was trembling from desire, her legs getting weak and she would have fallen down if Jack wasn't holding her so tight, pressing her body against his. Totally consumed by the fire of their passion, they staggered without control until Lizzie's back hit a palm tree.

Their eyes locked for a moment and he found an unquenched thirst in her eyes. _"She wants me. She's ready for more..."_ Without hesitating, he started caressing her neck with his sensuous mouth, while his slender palms slid under her wet shirt.

"Jack...What are you doing?" she gasped.

"If you don't like it, let me know and I'll stop immediately," he said jokingly.

"Please, don't!" she begged

Taken aback, he abruptly stopped kissing her throat. He felt guilty for using the opportunity of the kiss to move further, but also deeply disappointed that she didn't want anything more from him than a kiss.

"I'm sorry, luv. Got carried away... Forgot it's the whelp's territory " he mumbled leaving her at the palm tree, and heading towards the sea.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading ! Now, let me know if you liked it by leaving a review ;)**

**Big hugs!**

**Addicted to Jack**


	4. A little misunderstanding

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for reading and for all your sweet reviews! They mean the world to me!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 "A little misunderstanding "

Elizabeth was leaning her back against the palm tree, her limp legs nearly failing to carry her weight. She was out of breath, her eyes covered with heavy lids, desire pulsing in her veins. And then, Jack's wonderful warmth suddenly disappeared.

_"Sorry...got carried away...whelp's territory..."_ His words echoed in her head, and she came round instantly, realizing what had happened.Despite the drowsiness that had come over her, her eyes snapped open to see Jack walking away, and she rushed after him on wobbly legs.

"Jack...? Wait!! "

She caught up with him quickly and embraced him tightly from behind, unwilling to let him make a single step forward.  
"I only asked you not to stop, silly you..." she whispered into his ear, and began planting soft but hungry kisses on his shoulder, clinging to his body, sliding her palms across his handsome chest. "Don't you ever stop, Jack. I need you... "

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed. All of a sudden, his deep disappointment vanished without a trace, replaced by the blatant need building in his body. Despite all this, he chose not to react, and stood there still and quiet, attentively listening to her tender words, deeply enjoying her sweet caresses.

"Don't refuse me, Jack. Don't make me beg..." she continued between her kisses "Give me what I've been dreaming of for so long. Something that Will has never given to me..."

He smiled inwardly, briefly returning to the day of his first encounter with the whelp in the Port Royal's smithy . "_I knew it! I've seen him through, the very first moment I've sighted this eunuch, that calls himself a man!"_

"I'm not his territory, Jack. He'd neither kissed me, nor he'd ever touched me the way you just did, not to talk of- " she paused blushing.

It was damn hard for Jack to believe it was real. Or was it just his wild imagination playing its dirty tricks on him? He felt as if he was lost in one of his crazy fantasies again.  
"Jack! Are you even listening ?" She didn't realize how her confession made Jack burn inside, until he turned round to face her. His nearly black eyes smoldered with lust and fire, making him look all the more alluring.

"A truly wicked temptress you are," he hissed "Why didn't you express yourself _that clearly_ before, eh?"

Lizzie's eyes came to rest on his lips. She expected them to crash upon hers in a demanding kiss, but Jack was teasing her instead. He was playing with her lips, brushing them fleetingly with his own, nipping them gently; virtually driving her out of her mind. The feeling of his hands slipping under the fabric of her shirt caused series of shivers run down her spine; yet, he was barely touching her skin. Even in her dreams she wouldn't have suspected, that this rogue, this pirate could touch her in the softest of ways.

After a long while, his hungry eyes met her glassy gaze - a wordless plea for more... He claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss, making her moan in reply. She was running her fingers through his dreadlocks, drawing him closer, inhaling the unique scent of his skin. His scent intoxicated her everytime he was around her, making her feel what no other man had ever made her feel. Waves of overwhelming pleasure were passing through her body, causing her heart to make hundreds of "thump-thumps" a minute - or maybe she only felt this way?

"Just in case, missy..." he parted from her lips briefly "Let me warn you that from now on, there will be no stopping, no matter what you say or do...Count on that..." he whispered huskily.  
Jack desired her for too long, and intended not to waste one single minute of their short stay on the island. Unfortunately, Lizzie's shirt didn't allow him to explore her further. He kissed her again with renewed fervor, while his hands kept on fighting with the stubborn buttons. Struggling hard to unbutton her shirt, at the same time eagerly tasting the sweetness of her lips, he staggered making them lose their balance and fall on the soft grass.

"Bugger...damn, useless,disturbing buttons !" he growled ,as his patience was about to run out.  
To his surprise , Lizzie was giggling at his lack of patience. He, however, didn't see anything funny in the fact that said buttons were still standing in his way to undress her.

"To hell with all of you! " he growled, tearing them off with his teeth, one after another.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

"Everything but stopping, luv. And make sure you never ask this damn question again."

"I mean the buttons!" she gasped

"You don't need them anyway.Told you before it should be a dress or nothing..." he reminded her while pulling her shirt.Stunned with the sight of half naked Lizzie laying underneath him, he smiled seductively.

"Well, nothing is decidedly the better option..."

Her face flushed deep crimson as her shirt was getting ripped off her body; her round shapes exposed to a man for the first time in her life. "You don't feel comfortable like that, 'Lizbeth? No need to be shy...It's just you and dear old Jack." he winked at her, flashing her a golden grin.

He was pressing open-mouthed kisses against the soft skin of her throat, his tongue slowly moving down her body ,making her tremble in bliss and anticipation. His breathing quickened when she reached for the belts of his breeches, trying to open them with her shaky hands.

"No more shy Lizzie? How did that happen, I wonder?" To his amusement, it was a long battle.She won it eventually,tossing both belts away,and a triumphant smile appeared on her face. But then she remembered that there was still a sash.

"Dear God! "she rolled her eyes in annoyance "What in the world makes you wear so many of them? One would do!"  
"So eager?" he grinned devilishly, noticing how desperate she was to get rid of the disturbing stuff. Instead of helping her to deal with his sash, he quickly managed to open her own breeches and pull them off her swiftly.

"You are a goddess, Lizzie..." he said huskily, his eyes devouring her body, deliciously illuminated by the flames of bonfire.  
He took her breath away, kissing her in abandon, savouring her lips and the closeness of her body. After getting rid of his breeches, he covered her body with his completely, and they were both struck by the incredible skin-on-skin sensation. Fresh wave of lust hit their bodies, turning their kisses more agressive. Seeing Lizzie gasping for air, Jack shifted his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping her delicate flesh, leaving marks for everyone to see.

"I need you..." she whispered

"Peas in a pod, darling." he replied, lowering his lips to steal another kiss;delicate, yet passionate at the same time. She inhaled sharply, closing her arms around him, crying out in stabbing pain.

"I'll make it up to you, Lizzie.I promise."

Her tears were slowly drying on her rosy cheeks and she was calming down thanks to his tender whispers and sweet kisses he was planting all over her face. He started moving within her and she welcomed it calling his name ,arching for him in passion.They were climbing higher and higher to the rhythm of the humming waves, embraced by the magical aura of a starry Caribbean night.

"I want it to last forever,Jack..." Her words came in gasps, her body trembling as violently as his, and he knew it wouldn't last any longer.

"Come Lizzie, fly with me..."

His words sent her into oblivion and she bit his shoulder unconciously, making him hiss in pain. He followed her, discovering unknown hights. Their interwined bodies shuddered together reaching brightest of skies, before suddenly free falling into the ocean's deepest abyss; its soothing darkness gently enveloping their exhausted bodies.

He lay his head on her chest, dizzy and drunk with happiness.  
"How are you, luv?" he asked meeting her radiant gaze, and her beautiful lips twisted in the sweetest of smiles.

"I drowned in the ocean of bliss, Jack. And I want to drown with you again"

"Well, the night is young, and I'm more than willing to drown with you, Lizzie." He softly kissed her swollen lips "Over and over again..."

* * *

**A/N: Review anyone?? Thanx!! :) **


	5. The difference

**A/N: Hi everybody! Another chapter is here! Hugeish thankies to all my readers and reviewers! Feedback means more than a lot :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 "The Difference"

"Jack?" Elizabeth was laying deep in Jack's arms, holding his right hand, and tracing the branded "P" with her forefinger.

"Aye, luv?" he asked her back, already half-falling into a slumber, fully satiated but exausted after the whole night of frantic lovemaking.

"Tell me of how you became a pirate."

"Hmmm...you'd better get some sleep,Lizzie. It's nothing interesting."

"Oh, please...Or have you been born as one?" she giggled. "On the high seas?"

"Who told you?" He sounded serious and somehow taken aback,but Lizzie's astonishment was even greater.

"You don't mean it!"

"In fact, I couldn't have chosen a better time and place. Savvy? Somewhere on the open Indian Ocean, no land in sight, my father's histerical crewmen running around in panic, fearing that death was nearing with the raging typhoon. And my mother had full right to be scared even more, because I stubbornly insisted on welcoming the world in said circumstances. According to her, all aboard survived the unsurvivable. My father was a good captain, you know... And a good pirate."

Elizabeth was listening with interest, picturing the unusual incident in her imagination.

"It's unbelievable...and it practically means,that you were born as a pirate."

"Not quite,luv. Even though pitare's blood flows in my veins,I was all set not to follow my infamous daddy's footsteps,whom I've never loved or even liked, for that matter."

"Is he dead?"

"No. He retired a few years back, and is now the much honoured Keeper of the Code." His statement made Lizzie giggle.

"What's so funny,luv?"

"Never have thought that pirates a bit amusing!"

"Have you ever heard of a grandpa-pirate running for his life, pursued by the Navy? With a help of a walking stick,struggling to keep pace with a turtle?"

He caused yet another burst of laughter from her. "I used to think that pirates don't reach old age," she said after calming down a bit. "They get killed in duels and battles, storms at sea or...end up on the noose."

"Quite many pirates _do_ reach old age, darling. Just look at me!" he chuckled.

"Oh, and how old would you be?"she asked in deep disbelief.

The question hit him like a rock as Jack suddenly realized that he had actually set a trap for himself. _"It will be bloody hard to outwit her now."_

"I'm a gentleman, so...ladies first."

"Alright,I've just turned 20, your turn!"

"Well, I'm ...definitely a bit older than that. But I guess, it's better you don't know how much."

"Jack,that's unfair!You've promised!"

"No, I haven't. Besides, if I tell you, you will be looking at me with disgust."

"Oh shut it. I don't care, even if you were twice my age."

"Why ask me then?" he chuckled in amusement.

"Curiosity. No matter how many years you count, you don't look as old as I always assumed you would. After all, you are a living legend already. I used to have an image of you in my mind, based on all the heaps of stories I've read. I used to think, you must be quite old by now. So I was pretty amazed when you fished me out of the water,and I saw you for the first time in my life. Actually, I was shocked to see Captain Jack Sparrow as a young, agile man. And a very witty one, in addition to that."

Jack's broad ,golden smile revealed how flattered he was to hear this.

"And you looked completely different than I've ever imagined," she added after a moment.

"Really? And what did you expect me to look like?" he whispered still smirking, visibly proud of himself.

"First of all, I thought you were taller, and not that slim, and that your body was made of nothing but muscles. As for your face, I suspected it would be somehow...

you know...kind of more... piratey."

As Lizzie continued,Jack's grin was gradually disappearing and his eyebrows rising. When she finally finished her litany,Jack pushed her aside rather roughly, and quickly sat up.

"Oh, then I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you,Lizzie!" he growled,raising his hands was clearly offended and he didn't even try to hide it.

"But I didn't say-" she was about to explain herself,but Jack cut her off.

"But what you _mean_, dearie, is that I'm a dwarfy scrag -nothing but skin and bones! A weakling whose face doesn't match pirate standards! Eh?"

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" Elizabeth straddled his laps, forcing him to lean back and support himself on his elbows.

She couldn't help but giggle while looking at Jack, whose facial expression was absolutely priceless. He was making great efforts to hide his arousal by acting like a sulky child,but she could tell how excited he was getting.

"Jack, you really look totally different than I expected. But..."she paused and licked her lips"...what I admire in you is that very _difference._"

She gave him a smirk and grinded her body against his. A spontaneous moan escaped his mouth against his will,but he didn't intend to give in.

"I don't believe any single word, lass. If you really mean it, you'll have to prove it..." he claimed in a low, husky vioce.

"If you think you can bear it, Jack..." she smiled seductively and lowered her head,almost touching his lips with hers.

As he was hungrily waiting for her to capture his lips in a hot kiss,she continued speaking.

"The _difference_ is what drives me crazy,Jack...These beautifully different eyes that make my heart melt, your excitingly different voice,that makes my body tremble...These deliciously different lips I could be kissing endlessly..."

Her mouth finally found his,and she gave him a truly wild kiss,that made him plead for more. She pretended not to hear his whispers,and pushed him,forcing him to lay down instead.

"Then, there are these delightfully different hands..." she whispered, placing his palms on her laps,slowly sliding them upwards,allowing him to hold her slim waist.

She arched her back,enjoying sweet sensations running through her skin,as she was leading his hands up, right to her breasts. Jack was lost in the moment,totally surprised and overwhelmed by her actions.

As much as he loved whatever she was doing to him,he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it much longer. Lizzie however,went on.

"And, not to forget about this lusciously different, smooth , bronze chest of yours ..." she gave him a much telling look,bending down to kiss and nip the dark skin of his chest,beginning by his neck,moving down with torturing slowness,not sparing his sensitive nipples. Jack couldn't control himself and whispering her name,he was begging her not to stop. At that moment, she withdrew her lips,realizing that she has been teasing both of them to the peak of their arousal.

"And what I adore most, is..."she intended to continue,but Jack didn't let her.

"Enough teasing!" he hissed ,roughly shifting her hips and making her cry out breathlessly in surprise and deep pleasure.

"Now you are allowed to finish, Lizzie...What is that you adore most?"

His every movement made her shake and whimper,and her pirate lover admired it as much as the lovely sight of her; her tawny hair messed up,covering parts of her was staring at those raspberry-like lips now parted,eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed in pure rapturous view of her on top of him took him higher,and he could hear his racing heartbeat echoing in his ears.

"Say it. I want to hear !"

"What I...I...ohh! No fair! "

"Aye,lass. After all,you don't expect a pirate to play fair,do you?" he grinned devilishly. "Will you finally release that little secret of yours?"

"What I adore most...is the way you...make me...ohhh!"

"C'mon,out with it."

"...the way you...make me touch skies when you're inside me..."

"I'll let you return the favour, Lizzie...Take us there. Right to the blank edges."

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it??Let me know what you think! Pretty please!**

**Big hugs to all of you that keep on reading this story!**


	6. Woman is Fickle

A/N: Hey!!Sorry it took me so long.The next chapter is coming soon!I promise!

Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews!! My special thanks go to **Sophies-Welt** for helping me with Italian language!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 "WOMAN IS FICKLE"

She was laying beside him, admiring his handsome face, and thinking about their first night, about her feelings and the past that she would like to forget... The sun was about to rise, but so far all the thoughts and doubts gathering in her head didn't let her fall asleep. And so she was staring at Jack, cupping his face, kissing him gently, fleetingly, not wanting to wake him up.

_"He looks so sweet in his sleep..." _she thought touching him again. He whispered her name in the middle of a dream, and she smiled overwhelmed by the joyous feeling, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

The bonfire was almost quenching and she decided to look for something proper to keep it aflame. After locating her clothes, she took a look at her buttonless shirt and giggled.

"How am I supposed to wear it now?" In the end, she simply tied it under her breasts.The shirt covered her bosom, but revealed her neckline and the entire belly.

_"I guess Jack will get to like__ this__ shirt now"_ she thought with a smile

She found her drenched boots, still laying on the beach, just where she had left them last evening after stepping on land. She hung them by the fire, right by Jack's own, then took his dried coat and used it to cover her sleeping lover. After giving him another kiss, she went to search for the firewood, hoping to find it with the help of first sun rays.

* * *

After having taken a much needed nap to recover from the activities of last night, Jack woke up at dawn. His arm reached for Lizzie,but to his disappointment she wasn't there. He forced his sleepy eyes to open and noticed that he was laying alone, covered with his coat.

"First she killed me, and now she covered me so that me goods would't get cold," he chuckled. "Women and their moods!" he shook his head and stood up.The morning felt much colder than the night so he hurried up to dress quickly."Or maybe we didn't feel the cold because we...Oh, yes," he grinned "That's why."

The beach seemed to be empty. He couldn't spot Lizzie anywhere, and so he got the idea to use his compass. "Where could you be hiding my charming murderess, my sweet lover?" he murmured "I miss you like hell..." The red arrow pointed steadily to the north, and Jack followed its direction with all haste.

As he was strolling along the shore looking for her,he couldn't help but recall last night's passion.He thought of Lizzie. _His_ Lizzie begging for more,screaming his name repeatedly,making him feel like in a trance.He was shocked experiencing the extent of the desire she had for him.

"And yet, half a year ago she killed me... More! She lied to me,that she wasn't sorry..."

_"Woman is fickle..." _he suddenly hummed in a halfvoice _"...like feather in the wind,_

_doesn't say what she thinks,_

_nor what she really means._

_Always so lovable_

_a graceful visage',_

_whether 'n tears or laughter_

_she's always lying"._

"Oh, sounds good. Real good. I think I might even write it down."

_"Always miserable_

_is he who trusts her,_

_reckless his poor heart_

_he who confides in her.._

_Though never feeling_

_really fully happy,_

_who on that bosom _

_does not taste love!"_

" I definitely must write it down. But what if I gave it a subtle... Italian touch?" he scratched his chin, thinking intensely.He loved this beautiful,melodious language since he had learned it as a child from an Italian fencing master who used to teach him how to handle a sword.

_"__La donna e' mobile _

_qual piuma al vento_

_Muta d'accento-_

_e di pensiero._

_Sempre un amabile_

_leggiardo viso_

_in pianto o in riso-_

_'e menzognero."_

Jack was absolutely thrilled with his composition, and so he continued singing louder and louder, until eventually he ended up nearly screaming.

_"E sempre misero_

_chi a lei s'affida,_

_chi le confida-_

_-mal cauto il cuore._

_Pur mai non sentesi_

_felice appiono_

_chi su quel seno_

_non liba amore!"_

"Captain Sparrow, "he spoke to himself "You are a genius! Something is telling me,one day it will be a hit!"

_"La donna e' mobile_

_qual piuma al vento--_" he started once more loud and proud, and right then he noticed Elizabeth emerging from the bush,with some dry branches in her hands.

_"...and really bad eggs,drink up me hearties yo ho!" _he finished hurriedly.

_" Bugger! Hope she didn't hear my new tune. Or rather that she doesn't speak Italian."_

"Morning,Lizziebeth! Awake so early?" he greeted her while scanning her shirt with lustful look.

"Good morning,Jack," she smirked, dropping the wood and leaning in closer for a kiss. He gave in and tasted her hungrily, prolonging it until they got short of breath.

"What are you doing here, luv?"

"I was hoping to save the bonfire, so I took a walk to gather anything I could find."

"Instead of sleeping in me arms?"

"I enjoyed your arms, Captain, but couldn't even close my eyes.I was too busy thinking...And how did you sleep?"

"Well,usually I have problems falling asleep on land. But after you _rocked me_ to sleep..." he grinned seductively,running his fingers over her flushed cheeks "...I slept like a baby."

"So _that_ is the remedy for your "land-insomnia"? I'll remember that." she giggled.

_"One can only hope" _he answered her in his thoughts.

"What was troubling your pretty head, not letting you rest, eh?"

"Just some uncleared issues which don't let my mind rest."

"How about sharing them with me?"

"There are questions I need to ask you, Jack..."

"Go on, then."

"Why did you follow me after you'd marooned me? Did you change your mind, or was it a sudden feeling of pity?"

"I only planned to teach you a lesson, Lizzie. Wanted to scare you a bit, so that you would know what it tastes like when a trusted person forces you to look death right in the eye... And then, _of course_ I had to follow you, for I could never, ever leave you behind. Savvy?"

She was speechless, having a strange feeling of a lump in her throat. Fighting against tears, she eventually managed to continue. "So you didn't plan on seducing me. Did you?"

Jack sighed, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "Alright, I confess. I wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Honestly, I would be dishonest to deny the fact that I wished too badly to repeat our night on the rum runners' island. But this time with no rum in sight, so that you couldn't possibly get me drunk. I wanted so bloody much to have my way with you and...vice versa, I guess," he added, smiling at her.

"We were already getting close to Port Royal, it was just a day away. Once we made port I would've dropped you and that... poor substitute for a man, and we would have gone each a separate path, maybe never to meet again. I knew it was my last chance to take actions and win your heart. Last night only proved it was the right decision,and yet another of Captain Jack Sparrow's brilliant ideas.Hope you would attest to it,luv..."

She didn't give him the answer he expected.In fact she didn't give him any answer at all,but stood there gaping at his alluring chest, avoiding the eye contact with him.

"Did I say something wrong? Lizzie..."

"There is still one more question..."

"I'm all ears, luv."

"It's not that easy, Jack."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of the answer, I guess..."

"Nonsense. Shoot, Lizzie."

"Have you forgiven me?"

He chuckled hearing her ask that,and taking a look at her confused face made him laugh even more.

"This is not funny!"she huffed.

"It is, to me. Do you really think I would make love to you without forgiving you in the first place?"

"Well,maybe you simply pretended to accept my apology in order to get a one night stand,but you may well still hate me!" she exploded.

Jack was taken aback by her outburst, and his face turned serious as he watched her frown. He raised her chin to meet her eyes speaking softly like never before."Listen, luv. I never hated you, never would, even if you killed me once again. I could never use you like a toy for the night, treat you like a harlot...And yes,I _have_ forgiven you.Told you,I have a heart..."

Lizzie smiled through the veil of tears, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard him finish in a whisper

"...and it's all yours".

She thought at first, her ears were playing tricks on her and needed to hear it again. "Do you mean, you..."

"Aye. Cross me heart, I do."

"As mine belongs to you, Jack...You've stolen it long ago, pirate."

"I know, luv," he said sincerely with a smile.

"You couldn't have known. Haven't you just mentioned the plan of _winning _my heart?"

"I _knew_ beyond any reasonable doubt that you fell for me, Lizzie. But you were fighting against this feeling and so I had to take actions to persuade you.That is why I said I needed to _win_ your heart."

"You seem so certain, you may as well claim to know _when_ I fell for you."

"I can tell, when you came to this realization, luv."

"Well, I'm listening, but I bet you'll miss."

"And what if I guess correctly?"

"I shall reward you with a kiss, Captain."

"Done," he agreed with a bright smile. "Once you kissed me and tied me to the mast, the truth hit you painfully, almost knocking you out. You realized that your heart didn't belong to the whelp. You fell for the naughty pirate you had just kissed. Fearing your own feelings, you chose to run with your defective fiance', leaving me to die. Prove me wrong, Lizzie..."

She stared at him agape, fully surprised that he actually got it right. "How did you know?"

"It was so obvious. It was in your kiss. Definately was. But apart from that, it was painted on your face, mirrored in your eyes. I saw it..." he explained, cupping her cheek with his palm.

Jack got his kiss, followed by some more, as none of them could stop. Gasping for air, they were finally forced to take a break, holding each other tightly. Both of them felt happy like never before, after admitting their feelings to one another.They were enjoying their closeness,warmth and the silence broken only by their heartbeats and whispers of the waves.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Your song...the one you were humming before you changed it to_ "Drink up me hearties yo ho"_. I liked the melody so much."

"What makes you think it's mine, Lizzie?"

She had to laugh before she answered "It's quite unquestionable,considering the way you were praising yourself!"

"I'm glad you liked it too."

"What was it about?It was not in English..."

"I'll tell you later, dearie. And now my bonnie lass, having cleared all those distressing issues,you can go and sleep a bit,eh? And I will look for something eatable for breakfast."

"I don't feel like sleeping now."

"You need a nap,Lizzie. Riding Captain Jack Sparrow is very exausting and you have to recover. So off you go, or there will be no breakfast for you."

"I have no problem with that. I'm not hungry anyway," she lied. "I prefer to hear about that sweet tune of yours."

Seeing how hard it was to persuade her and rescue his butt, he decided to use a truly dreadful threat. "If you don't rest, there will be no continuation of our nightly marathon..."

She yawned dramatically in reply, grabbing the firewood. "I guess I was not aware of how tired and sleepy I am..."

"I'll wake you up for breakfast. See you later,Lizziebeth."

"Till later, my Captain!"

He was grinning cunningly, when she turned around and moved on with the bunch of wood in her hands.

_"She's going to rest now,and so I'm saved. When she wakes up,she will not even remember there was _**any **_tune." _he thought, rubbing his hands

Suddenly she stopped,and to his astonishment, returned to where Jack stood with a sheepish grin spread on his face.

"Oh, quasi dimenticavo! Un bacio per mio attraente Capitano!" She kissed him sweetly,before swiftly turning around and heading south along the shore.

Something told her to look back and it was worth it. Jack's jaw was dropped,and he looked more funny than ever. On her way to the bonfire she had several outbursts of laughter, as she recalled his adorably dumbfounded face.

* * *

The manuscript of the famous "La donna e' mobile" composed by Captain Jack Sparrow, has been found a whole century later, and viciuosly used by Verdi in year 1851 ,as his own composition in the opera titled "Rigoletto".

"Oh, quasi dimenticavo! Un bacio per mio attraente Capitano" means "Oh, I nearly forgot! A kiss for my attractive Captain!" in Italian

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ok,ok. So I lied... Actually "La Donna e'mobile" belongs to Verdi as everyone knows... But it fits Jack and Lizzie's relationship so much ,that I simply couldn't resist, LOL!!**

**A/N: Review anyone?? Let me know if I should continue this fic or not...??**


	7. A Sparrytale

A/N: Thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing! Here's a new chapter and I hope you'll like it.

CHAPTER 7 "A Sparrytale"

The bonfire was now a blazing glory again, and Elizabeth enjoyed its heat, stretching her cold palms towards the flames.

She felt overwhelmingly tired, her eyelids were dropping everytime she tried to keep her eyes open, and she knew that Jack had been right: she was in an urgent need of a nap. Using his coat as a coverlet, Lizzie nestled herself comfortably in the soft grass. The scent of _her_ Captain's coat made her long for him badly, and she buried her face in the fabric, inhaling hungrily.

_"The scent of Jack." _she thought _"Scent of my man". _For a brief moment she could almost feel his body pressing against hers, and his hot lips on her neck...

Lizzie's smile revealed her thoughts as she was drifting off to sleep "_He loves me...He does...And he's mine."_

It must have been around noontime when she awoke. The sun was already high over the horizon, and there was no sign of cold she had experienced earlier at sunrise.Turning to the side, she noticed Jack sitting by the fire, watching her.

"Ello, luv. Slept well, I imagine?" he asked huskily.

Entranced by Jack's narrowed eyes and his usual roguish smirk that always aroused her, she crawled over to him, looked into his mesmerizing eyes,and attacked his lips with hers. He gave in willingly, drinking her kisses like a man dying of thirst. She pushed Jack down, pinning him to the ground, and intending to explore him further.

"Easy on the goods, darling" he pleaded when she straddled him.

Just as she wanted to undress him, she felt her stomach contracting painfully,aching for food.

"God, I'm so hungry..." she moaned

"I know, luv," he smiled seductively. "Same 'bout me, but don't you think we should eat something first?"

"Actually, I was referring to food, Jack," she giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand

"Oh...Good," he replied cheerfully, but she noticed a trace of disappointment in his voice, "Because I've made a truly royal breakfast, darlin'."

As they stood up, he showed her all what he had prepared. It looked far more beautiful than any fancy meal served at the governor's residence, and she valued it more than her father's expensive china or silky tableclothes. Jack had really put his heart into it, he even placed some red hibiscus flowers around the large, dark palm leaves on which everything was laid. There were a few kinds of fruit sliced, with a straw instead of a toothpick put into each piece, halved coconut shells, some filled with coconut milk and others with orange juice, dozens of oysters and mussels, some roasted crabs, two fish, as well as scrumbled eggs served in big, lovely seashells.

"What is all these?" she asked in astonishment, savouring the bouquet of aromas.

"A breakfast buffet a'la Captain Jack Sparrow. Help yourself,darling." he grinned smugly.

"Mmm...judging by the look and the scent of it all, it must be delicious,"she licked her lips. "But how did you manage to prepare all these without a pot, a frying pan, a knife?"

"Who needs a frying pan when you have a flat stone and wooden sticks to do the roasting, eh? Or a superfluous, fancy pot if you have a hell of coconut shells to fry eggs or serve drinks. As for a knife...here it is, luv," he said pointing to his dagger laying on the ground along with the rest of his effects.

She shook her head, chuckling. "But we can't possibly finish eating it all before tomorrow.There's so much of it!"

"That is even better, luv." he whispered into her ear,wrapping his arms around her waist. "We won't need to cook for dinner today, and there will be more time for-"

"Jack, you think only about one thing!" she cut him off accusingly, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Lizzie, I was only trying to say, there will be more time for a romantic stroll at sunset."

"Oh, how sweet..."she sighed, pretending to believe him. "Do you really think I'll buy it?" she giggled.

"So you put my romantic nature in doubt, dearie? Could it be, that you have forgotten our romantic evening on the rum runners' island, Miss Swann?"

She looked at him quite surprised, before bursting into laughter."Oh, come now, Jack. All you wanted was to have your way with me.You were just waiting patiently for me to get drunk. _Drunk_ _enough_, that is."

"You're all wrong, luv. I wished to spend some romantic time with you, and rum only added to the magic of the moment..."

She couldn't help but giggle hysterically. He, however didn't care and continued. "And then...well, of course I wanted to shag you senseless. If only I hadn't passed out..."

"Romantic indeed!" she managed to say gasping for air. "But you had no chance, Mr. Sparrow, and it's not rum's fault. It was simply...how did you put it? Not "vice versa" at the time. I was in love with Will, or at least I believed I was."

"'My goodness,'Lizziebeth!Why should you mention the whelp?You are spoiling the atmosphere!"

"Aye, Captain. Let's change the topic.What's that, there?"

"Oysters, luv. Thought they'd be familiar to you."

"They look different and smell somehow unusual but delicious...You haven't rosted them, have you?"

"Of course I have. Do you think I would eat a raw animal? I can't even imagine chewing this,while it's moving in me mouth. Ugh..."

"I love oysters and I used to eat them raw. But this...this is just surprisingly tasty, Jack. Simply fantastic! How did you prepare them?"

"I marinated them in lemon, lime, and coconut milk. Then rosted them on the rock for maybe...like half an hour or so,till they're done.They are quite good, but soaked in rum are even better.Happen to be my favourite."

They were both eating with appetite, tasting all the dishes one after another. Lizzie liked everything, but in the end she concentrated on roasted oysters and seemed not to have enough of them. Suddenly Jack spoke again, but she didn't quite get what he was trying to say.

"Ehemm ,Lizzie...You see...it's not that I would _need_ oysters. Because I...don't. You know... I just happen to like them, that's all."

"Beg pardon?"

"I only said, I don't _need_ them."

"I heard you well, but what would you need them for, in the first place?"

"Don't tell me you don't know. Never heard of the...hmm..."side effects", as it were?"

"No. But I've had like a dozen already, and so far I didn't experience any effects. Apart from satisfying hunger, of course."

"It ignites a ravenous hunger, Lizzie.The _other_ hunger. And having experienced your _other_ hunger just before you've consumated said hunger-booster, I'm more than anxious to see how hungry you are after eliminating the _ordinary_ hunger. Honestly, I fear I might not be able to bear it, but I'm ready to sacrifice meself and-"

"You are impossible, Jack." she huffed, and continued eating. "You purposefully stuff me with aphrodisiacs, and you talk too much!"

"Who- me? I _talk_ too much, you say? Well, you my dear _scream _bloody much. But I don't complain. More, I would say I even enjoy your screaming. Especially when it's my name..."

She didn't want to show how his words affected her, but couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her face.

"You're despicable, Jack!" she hissed, faking anger.

"Aye, I can recall you telling me that once. And all that happened next. You and me..." he sighed, smiling devilishly. "Sure it brings back some indecent memories..."

"I don't recall anything indecent about our first encounter.Obviously, you must have been dreaming, Jack."

"Call it what you like, luv. No one can take my pleasurable memories away from me. Not even you."

"Caught by the Commodore, shackled, pursued and eventually arrested, awaiting the gallows...Does _that_ arouse you?"

"That one I'll keep under my hat, luv. None of your concern. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important work to do."

Jack stood up abruptly, leaving her with her breakfast. He refused to tell her of his supposedly hot memories, and it bothered her seriously. In fact she was mad at him, but was left with only two options: sit there pouting and sulking ,or go and confront him.

_"I need to know what he found so indecent about it...I'll find a way. He has to_ _tell me."_

Pretending to be still sipping her coconut milk, she watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. Jack was merely a couple of yards away, busy with a large heap of long, thick branches, which he had likely cut and gathered there earlier, when she had been still asleep. He was apparently building a cabin, so that they would have a warm shelter for the night.

She approached him boldly with a broad smile on her face, trying her best to mask her anger.

"Need some help, Captain?"

"You can plait these huge leaves in between the sticks. This will protect us from the wind, and keep us warm during the night."

He looked at her and smiled cunningly. "But don't think, I'll divulge my secret just because you're helping, luv."

That made her roll her eyes in annoyance. "Look Jack, it's unfair.This has something to do with me, and I demand details."

"Well, I'm not quite sure it's a good idea to share the details with you."

"Why?"

"Because you may not like said details, and I'll hear more "despicables" as a consequence. It may even earn me a slap."

She was getting more and more confused, but didn't want to give up. Quite to the contrary. Now she simply _had to_ know .

"There will be no slap. I promise."

"Alright then, but don't tell me later that I did not warn you."

They continued building the hut, and Jack began with his story. "You see Lizzie, after I was disturbed by that rotten whelp in the smithy, I was taken to prison and promised a hangman's noose at dawn. I had only one night ahead, and the most distressing thing was a total lack of hope. I've had the privilege of staying in Port Royal's prison before, and I knew that without help from outside, there was no chance to escape. The cute lil' doggy with the keys would never release them. Some prisoners from adjacent cells were desperately trying to convince the stubborn mongrel, but I told them they could keep doing it forever. They were quite taken aback by my passive demeanor. I was sitting there alone in my solitary cell, quiet and motionless. Just staring at the window and grinning wildly."

"And why would you be grinning in such a hopeless situation?"

"I decided to spend my last hours in a pleasurable way. And so I was recalling the events of the past day. It felt like a deja vu, everything happening all over again. It began with the saving of a certain lass from drowning, tearing her corset, and seeing her beautiful eyes snap open as she started breathing again.

A lovely girl she was...So young and sweet, barely clothed and so...wet."

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's and he gave her a cheeky smile, making her look away, blushing helplessly.

"And then we were rudely disturbed by bloody Norrington and his Navy. Governor Swann who also happened to be there grabbed the lass who obviously was his lil' daughter, and to my dismay covered her beautiful shapes with his coat. As a gesture of gratitude, I was then chained and sentenced to death, much to the disapproval of said lass. She stood up for me, but her father and the Commodore didn't give a damn. I had no choice but to threaten her a little with the chain pressed against her throat. Of course I wouldn't have hurt the girl, but I guessed it would be enough to scare her father to death, and I was right. Suddenly I was the one giving orders. First, I demanded me effects returned, and the lass was forced to be very kind and help me with me belt and me hat. She was quite furious that I used her to my advantage, and she called me despicable."

"Jack, why not use _"you"_ instead of _"lass"_. I wouldn't slap you for that." she smiled sincerely. "Anyway, I know the entire story, so there's no need to continue. I really have no clue why you make so much ado about some_ indecency_ of that situation. Obviously, there was _none. _You only wanted to tease me, and that's it."

"Not so fast, luv. I'm just getting to the point. And as for your wish, "_the lass"_ will now be_ "you"._

Jack actually preferred "you", especially because of the rest of the story. The best part was still about to come, and he smiled inwardly at the thought.

"After you put the hat on me head, belted and insulted me, I spun you around, my pistol pointed at your temple for everyone gathered there to see.I informed them that I expect them to let me go free and board me ship. I was lucky that _the_ _Black Pearl_ was just yards away in the docks, ready for the sail."

"But this is all wrong! _The_ _Pearl _wasn't around at the time!"

"Lizzie luv, that be my story so please...no interruptions. In my fantasy _the_ _Pearl_ was there, as well as my loyal crew with Mr. Gibbs as my first mate."

"And what about Barbossa?"

"No idea where Hector was. Most importantly : not _there_. So...Where were we? I threatened to make a use of me pistol if any soldier would follow .I knew they would have pursued _the_ _Pearl_, unless I took you along as my hostage. With you on me ship, I had a guarantee of a successful escape. I asked you politely whether you wanted to take a ride on me ship, but only got worst insults as an answer. And so, I had to take you by force."

"Do you think they would have let you take me captive? Never!"

"They had no choice, luv. None of them, neither your father nor the Commodore, was ready to put your life at risk, and they decided to let us sail away."

_"The Interceptor_ was fast and mighty enough to catch up with _the_ _Pearl_ and fight to save me."

"So you really think your daddy would have taken that risk? By pulling the trigger I could have killed his beloved daughter at any moment."

"Maybe you're right..." she frowned, crossing her arms on her chest "But this is pure wickedness! How did you dare to kidnap me after I had begged both my father and James to show you mercy?"

"As I said, you were my guarantee of freedom. And such a lovely sight... I'm only a man, luv. Couldn't resist..."

"Said "_lovely sight_" would never have followed you to your ship without resistance, Jack."

"Yes, you're right.You were jerking and kicking, cursing like an old sailor. And biting."

"Coursing, biting...that doesn't sound like me," she disagreed.

Jack was getting increasingly amused, his smile revealing some of his golden teeth. He lifted a sleeve of his shirt, until his left shoulder was fully exposed. "Are you certain? Because I could _swear_, this pretty mark was left by no one else but you yourself."

Lizzie covered her face with her hands, eyes wide in shock. "I'm sorry. Must have been terribly painful..."

"No need to apologize, luv. You've marked me as your property, and I'm proud of this mark," he chuckled "I was only trying to prove,that you can bite, sweetheart. Oh, yes you _bloody_ can..."

"I didn't intend to bite you, Jack. Or to mark you as my property..."

"You've marked me as your man, I marked you as my woman.We're square."

"You...me?" she doubted his words "Where, then?"

"When we're back on _the Pearl_, you will see it yourself with the help of a mirror. While the whole crew, hopefully including dear William, will see it right away, without any help or hint," he chuckled.

_"It can only be on my neck," she guessed._

"Finished the story?" she rushed him in order to change the topic.

"So curious? Good! Once we got on board, I commanded full canvas and told you to wait for me in me cabin. I locked you up just in case, and went below the deck to have the irons removed. Free-handed and as content as a cucumber, I went back to me cabin, latching the door behind me. Strangely, I couldn't spot you anywhere, but you had to be around. You were locked up, so you could have hidden, but couldn't have run. As I was searching for you, suddenly an empty rum bottle landed on me head, and I fell aching on the planks, still concious though. You hurriedly searched me pockets for the key, and quickly found a bunch of them. You didn't know however, which key opens the door. Trying one key after another with your trembling hands, you didn't get the right one on time, and after a short while I was able to stand up, and I approached you, angry like hell. You were terrified, and tried to hide behind the table. We were running 'round it like a cat and a mouse, until I eventually got you, threw you on me bed, and pinned you to the matress."

"What? You forced yourself on me!? " she exclaimed with disgust.

"Rape?" he frowned. "That doesn't sound like me, luv.So calm down and listen, alright? So... I was furious, my head spinning from dull pain, but looking into those fascinating eyes filled with fear and tears, I couldn't say anything apart from _"It's al right,luv. I won't hurt you, I promise"._

We held each other's gaze wordlessly for a moment that seemed as long as eternity.You appeared to be hypnotized by my eyes, and none of us wished to look away. And then your eyes wandered down, aiming at my lips. I knew the reason behind this, and soon my lips found yours in our first kiss. You were kissing me back eagerly, and my hunger was growing along with yours."

Elizabeth was getting increasingly aroused, her breathing uneven and fast, and her cheeks flushing bright pink. Was it Jack's story or too much of oysters? All she wanted at the moment was to roll on the grass with Jack.

"It looks like we've finished, Lizzie."

"Oh, so the story ends...like that? With a kiss?"

"The hut, luv.The story's almost finished, anyway. I was sitting in my prison cell, feeling as if it was all real. My eyes were shut and my hand reached for the buttons of me breeches."

"You were...touching yourself?" she asked in surprise.

"Lizzie, this is something all men do. Especially while spending weeks at sea without making port."

"But you were doing it in a public place, Jack. That's not very proper," she giggled.

"I didn't give rat's ass, proper or not. Wanted to do you, hear you scream my name and get my release before dawn. Savvy?"

"And did you get your...fulfillment?"

"It was a long, passionate night. And being a voracious virgin that were, I got all I wanted, and much more, darlin'. And vice versa. The end."

She cocked her head, smiling cunningly. "So that's it, then? The famous indecent daydream of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I see you liked it," he grinned with satisfaction "Even though I kidnapped you."

"Well, only in your fantasy, so I don't mind. In reality you wouldn't have dared. Would you?"

"No, of course not, Lizzie."

"Thought so," she smiled victoriously.

"But if my ship would have been there at the time, then..."

"Then??"

"I wouldn't have hesitated, luv..." he whispered seductively.

"Captain Sparrow! You are the most despicable pirate I've ever met!"

Jack noticed her glare, as well as the traitorous redness of her cheeks_."She's even lovelier when she's angry..." _he thought.

He was very much in the mood for some frantic love making, and he knew that she was ready as well. Still, he decided to tease her a bit more, increase the tension between them and make her burn for him.

"Now, let me hear one more "despicable", and I would have to punish you..."

"How?"

He stepped closer to her, almost touching her earlobe with his mouth, reducing his voice to a whisper "I would ravish you against a palm tree, until all coconuts would fall down..."

She closed her eyes, and swallowed. Her body was trembling and screaming for Jack. "That would be very _dessspicable_ of you..." she hissed.

Jack's reaction was exactly the one she expected. He started pulling his clothes in haste. The shirt landed on the grass as first giving her the opportunity to stare at his chest. She bit her lip in anticipation when he reached for his belts.

Dressed only in his breeches and a sash, he suddenly turned around, heading towards the beach and leaving her alone.

"Jack! Where do you think you are you going?!"

"Want to take a swim. Care to join me, luv?"

"But you've promised to take me against the palm tree!"

"Not _"promised_" .Threatened! And I didn't specify when."

"You are nothing but a bloody, wicked scallywag!" she yelled behind him.

Jack looked back and chuckled, entering the water.

"Aye, luv! And I know you love me for that!"

* * *

A/N: I live for reviews so please if you liked it let me know! And if you didn't like it, let me know by all means

"Good" or "It sucks" would do :)


	8. Sea Monsters

**Disclaimer : I do not own PotC and I'm not getting any money by publishing this fic.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Big thanks to those who read and reviewed!**

**The new chapter is here and I hope you will enjoy it! Little warning though: implied slash inside! But only IMPLIED! LOL**

**:)**

**_And here's the credit:_**

**_The part about William was written by my very talented sister Alice. _**

**_Thank you sis!I absolutely love it!!_**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8 "Sea Monsters"

Elizabeth was wearing a frown as she was standing by the newly built, tipi-shaped hut where Jack had so unceremoniously left her_._ "How could he simply ignore my ache for him and insolently choose to _uselessly_go swimming!?" She was unable to stand the disappointment, boiling inwardly with the explosive mixture of anger and desire. "That was damn cruel...How dared he? Grrr!" she huffed.

With her mouth agape, she stared at Jack's shapely figure as if she was under a spell.He was paddling lazily in the crystal clear waters of the shoreline and she couldn't tear her gaze off his gorgeous body, his strong tanned back fully covered by mysterious tattoos and dark red lines left by her merciless fingernails.

She has always dreamt of a fine man with smooth, hairless chest and back, but this pirate was far beyond that. He was stunningly elegant whether he was naked or wearing his torn, dirty clothes. Even his long, shapely legs drew attention, not to mention his backside so firm, that she couldn't resist pinching it several times already.

He turned briefly to face her once again, and beckoned her with that irresistible roguish smirk of his. Lizzie found herself drooling, and was almost ready to follow her inner voice ordering her to run after him. But she managed to overcome the urge, and took only a few steps ahead yelling as loud as she could, to make sure that he heard every word.

"Well it seems that the egregious heart breaker Captain Jack Sparrow _does_ need oysters after all! Ha!!"

Jack pretended not to hear. He was tempted to turn back again just to take another look at her wonderfully flushed cheeks. He loved it when she was being mad at him and blushing with lust at the same time_._

_"Someone appears to be getting desperate..." _he thought, and a wicked smile twisted his lips. "Patience, luv. Good things come to those who wait." he said in a low voice.

"Apparently, even those few you've had for breakfast were not enough!!" she added after a short moment hoping that this would be the last straw to break the camel's back, and make her Captain run ashore to punish her severely against the palm tree.

Jack tilted his head back and let his eyes flutter shut, feeling himself getting even harder than before. He winced, letting out a moan, for his breeches couldn't contain him anymore. "Oh Lizzie, bloody you...You have no idea what you're doing to your Captain..." he whispered.He hoped that his first but no more only love - the sea, would ease his pain. Diving into the wet coolness brought him some relief, and he disappeared in the midst of gentle waves.

Meanwhile, Lizzie sat down on the sandy beach totally resigned. Jack was out of sight now, but it didn't in the slightest change the fact that she was still furious. "Had it been that your rum was here,I would have burnt it to the last drop! I swear!" she exclaimed.

She smiled at the statement, her smirk turning into a giggle when she realized how ridiculous the whole situation was. She kept her eyes on the sea for any sign of her lover,and finally noticed him resurfacing. He was now laying on his back,allowing the gentle stream to carry his fully relaxed body.

Suddenly, she noticed a pointed black shape protruding from dark waters and quickly approaching the area where Jack was floating, motionless like a dead man.She stood up and moved forward,telling herself that the sight was just a hallucination caused by too much sun and by its tricky, dazzling reflections on sand and water. But when she started running towards the sea she realized with dismay that the threat was real. A huge shark was getting closer and closer to Jack.To _her_ Jack!

Terrified, she repeatedly screamed his name running frantically through shallow waters that were barely reaching her hips. Unfortunately he couldn't hear her.He dived again, evidently unaware of the danger. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her under water,Lizzie kept on screaming her lungs out paralyzed by the fear of losing Jack, yet still able to swim faster than ever before in her life.

"Jack! Watch out! A shark!" Gasping for air and coughing out the salty water that was invading her lungs,she was moving unexpectedly fast.She got to the place where she believed she had seen him last, but he must have gone to somewhere near the bottom of the shallows by then.

"Jack!Where are you?"she yelled frightfully, looking around and begging God for help.

Lizzie felt utterly helpless,and hot tears rolled down her cheeks.The shark was swimming around in circles,though still keeping the distance.She assumed it was probably its deadly strategy. Their chances to get ashore before the beast would attack either of them were very thin. Land was not that far, but the shark able to swim with dreadful speed was all too close...

The very moment she was about to give their chances up, Jack emerged a couple of yards behind her, causing a loud splash. After inhaling deeply,he shook water off his drenched dreadlocks,spraying it all around like a dog after a stroll in the rain.

"Jack!"she turned around calling him in a hoarse voice. "Thank God I found you!We have to get out of here!A shark!"

"My lady! Do you think you can possibly trick me so viciously,because of a certain ache between your thighs,eh ?" he asked with a cheeky,lopsided smirk.

_"If it was not for the circumstances, he would have ended up with a stinging cheek for that!"_she thought,biting her lower lip.

"Are you crazy?! This is not a hoax! Look over there!" she pointed to the shark's fin about ten yards away on their right, making Jack frown.

* * *

**Meanwhile aboard the _Black Pearl_:  
**  
All of a sudden a strong wave attacked the ship ,making it rock violently like during a storm.Young blacksmith's head hit the ebony black wall of the _Pearl_ and he groaned in pain, brutally roused from his blissful sleep. Opening his eyes he noticed with delight that the manacles which imprisoned his wrists a day ago were now gone. He tried to move towards the hinges and that's when he felt an intense ache pulsating in his head,making him feel as if it was about to burst.

_"What the hell is THAT?" _he wondered until memories of the previous day came over him and he already knew what was the reason behind his painful revival.The last thing he remembered was Elizabeth standing on the plank.He recalled her tears,her pleading gaze and finally that dirty bastard Jack- reaching for an oar. At that moment his world had gone black... Painful memories made his blood boil and he jumped at the bars with fury.He intended to make some noise shaking them, but a sudden wave of pain made him fall onto his knees,hardly suppressing a cry.This time, however, it wasn't the headache but something else - decidedly more persistent.

After a while he managed to slowly stand up,trying to find out where the pain was coming from. It seemed to be radiating up his spine, and he assumed that it must have been caused by the hard brig floor . "_Actually it could have been far worse if someone hadn't come at night to unchain me."_ he thought. _"Luckily there are still some good men on the Black Pearl..."_

At an instant he felt guilty,realizing that pitying himself at the moment was unfair towards Elizabeth. How could he be so selfish, thinking about himself when he was supposed to help her? _If _there was still something one could do,of course...But what could he do being locked in the brig?? He started to scream and shout, hoping to draw the attention of the crew,but nobody seemed to hear him. Finally he gave up and with a helpless sigh sat in the corner of his cell.The very moment his body touched cold planks, he found out the epicentre of the pain. There was no doubt anymore as to where it was coming from...He rapidly stood up and tried to rub the hurting area. After a while of reflection he came to realization that the sensations weren't that bad. In fact he found the feeling quite pleasurable...and his face blushed at the thought.

Blurry images flashed across his mind and he recognized them as random pieces of his bizarre dream. He saw himself drinking something that mercilessly burned his throat.But the more he drank,the easier it was to swallow the liquor.Eventually it gave him a unique feeling of a total relief.It made him feel careless and so endlessly happy that he wanted to yell it out,wished to announce it to the whole wide world.Such a strange dream it was... After all, he had never drunk alcohol in his entire life...

He adjusted his thick,brown tights and another picture of himself popped into his head.He was half naked, dizzy and giggling like a lass. It seemed like he was having lots of fun. He could hear coarse laughter of two men behind him and it sounded very familiar, actually. It was so odd though...What the hell was he doing there naked on all fours?

"Well..." he shrugged his shoulders blushing intensely. "One doesn't choose ones dreams after all."

There was nothing in the cell that could serve as a leverage and William was deeply bothered by the fact that without help from outside he had no chance to escape. He reached for the rusty bars again yelling as loud as he could "Open up! Let me out!! "  
Finally his screams were heard.Soon, two crew mates appeared greeting him cheerfully."Hi there!" said Pintel who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Let me OUT!!"shouted Will.

"We can't. The orders were clear. Sorry, mate."

"You have to help me! Elizabeth's life depends on this! I must save her!!"

"Oh come on. Last night ye didn't seem that worried 'bout the lass." Ragetti giggled, passing him a bottle of rum through the bars.

"We brought ye some more rum. Have some." The two pirates looked at each other chuckling.

"No!" Will pushed Ragetti's hand away "I need to get out of here!"

"We can't free ye,I told ye. Bloody orders.We untied ye already! Jack wouldn't be pleased with that anyway."

"Then it was you? Thank you..."

"The pleasure is mine," said Pintel.

"And mine..." giggled his lanky friend.

William didn't seem to be listening anymore.He started walking in circles, thinking intensely of how to persuade them.

"Ye're walking funny mate!" he heard Ragetti's voice.

"Listen,you HAVE TO free me! It's about Elizabeth's life!"

"Easy mate, old Jack will take good care of the lass." responded Ragetti.

"And we'll take care of ye!"added Pintel. "We brought ye some breakfast." he grinned.

"LET ME OUT!! How can I be eating now? What's the matter with you?! How can you stand like this when an innocent woman needs rescue?!"

"Innocent?" Pintel laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What are you insinuating?!"

"Me?Nothing at all." he answered defensively. "She's just..."

"Just WHAT??"

"Just... with Jack.**"** he smiled widely,showing his rotten teeth.

Will howled shaking the iron bars in frenzy. "Open up! Damn it! I'll do anything if only you let me out!"

"...Anything ,ye say?" Ragetti looked at Pintel with sparkles in his only eye.

* * *

Jack's eyes were still glued to the monster's fin as if it hypnotized him. "Bloody hell,so it's true.Strange though...These shallows be well familiar to me,and I never happened to meet any shark around here.That's interesting..."

"God!Does that matter?One is here now,so let's go!" she grabbed his hand forcing him to take his eyes off the shark's fin for a second or two.

"Come on Jack,we need to get to safety!" she shook his arm after he had failed to react to her screams and remained where he was instead of swimming for his life.

"No need to fret, luv.The fishy's leaving, see?" he stated calmly.

It actually did look as if the shark was swimming away,but still it was dangerously close. Lizzie shouted again,this time straight into his ear and it worked. Jack finally obeyed her and they headed towards the shore.It wasn't a long swim before they reached the beach.Standing in a knee deep water,they looked out for the shark,which to Lizzie's surprise was nowhere to be seen.

"See? The li'l fishy's gone." Jack smiled contentedly ,wrapping his hands around her waist.

She surprised him by pushing his arms away with a furious glare. "How could you be so careless,so...Oh!You're insufferable,Jack!This beast could have eaten you alive and yet you didn't care to swim back to the shore!"

"Well, that wouldn't have been the first time being eaten by a sea beastie,would it now?" he asked with a smirk.

She dropped her gaze, both guilt and sadness filling her heart once again as she recalled the Kraken taking the _Pearl_ along with Jack into the depths.It made Jack regret immediately what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, luv...Didn't mean to harp on it again," he stroked her cheek with his long fingers. "I was only trying to say that I'm here all but dead, even though I'd had an encounter with a giant ,ravenous scunghilli **- **much more dreadful than this li'l sharky,eh? Most probably,this seemingly dangerous fishy was too afraid of Captain Sparrow,and chose to get out of his way."

"Could you at least once be so kind and look at things with seriousness?If you think you impress me,claiming to scare off the shark simply by being Captain Jack Sparrow,then you can't be more wrong!What a silly,childish behaviour is this?!Since when is taking the unnecessary risk fun for you?It's like I didn't know you at all!" Jack was listening attentively with an unusually serious expression.She was absolutely mad at him...

"What if that monster got you? I would have lost you again, Jack! I would have died of grief..."

Elizabeth broke into tears,unable to control all the conflicting emotions crowded in her heart. He wanted to embrace her once again,but she did not allow him.

"Leave me alone! Come back when you grow up!"she yelled straight into his dumbfounded face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Jack indeed behaved like a silly kid,didn't he? Why did he act like an ass? Haha,I know why!The (simple) answer is coming in the next chapter!**

**So...What do you think of this update?Please let me know your opinion!**

**For a while I didn't hear from a few of my regular readers. I'd be very happy if you guys let me know whether you still read this fic !**

**Hugs!Till the next chapter!**

* * *


	9. Behind His Legend

**A/N: Hey everybody!I'm sorry for not posting sooner but sometimes one just needs to wait for a writer's bug.^^ Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews and I promise the next chappie will appear here soon. If you still want more,of course - so let me know in your review :)**

**As promised,this chapter explains Jack's strange and annoying behaviour from chapter 8. ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 "Behind His Legend"**

"Lis'n, luv!" Jack grabbed Lizzie's arm having no intention of letting her go without an explanation. "It's not what it looks like, and you'll say so yourself once you hear me out. Savvy?"

"I rather doubt it!" she hissed snatching her hand away. She glared at him coldly, convinced beyond any reasonable doubt that there was no plausible excuse for his irresponsible she agreed to stay, giving him a chance to defend himself.

"I might have looked like a careless kid. But when I saw the beastie, I simply couldn't move me butt from the spot. These waters be well familiar to me, and I was sure the shallows were safe! Otherwise I wouldn't have forced you to jump off the plank yesterday. Staring at the fin moving around us in circles, I realized how deadly wrong I was. If that beast happened to appear here yesterday at sunset...you wouldn't have made it to the shore, Lizzie..."

Raising her eyes from the sea surface shimmering in the afternoon sun, she met Jack's gaze and to her surprise discovered rare seriousness in his eyes. It was his deep concern for her, accompanied by traces of fear...

"As for me... I meself no longer dread sharks, for I know they wouldn't harm me. When I was a lad, I was attacked by one of those blood thirsty monsters, but managed to escape its jaws before it ripped me arm off."

"And it made you confident, that you were strong and lucky enough to survive any further attack unharmed? Don't you see it's ridiculous?!"she huffed with anger, and sat down on the damp sand, allowing cool waves to brush her feet.

"Lizzie! For Heaven's sake, let me tell the whole story, alright? Once I'm finished, you may call me whatever it is to your liking. But first, lis'n!" He joined her, taking place right beside her, and briefly fixing his orbs on the fine profile of her face. She didn't return his glance but concentrated on the far horizon instead, wondering about "their" shark's whereabouts.

"I was merely eighteen back then, enjoying my swim too far away from the ship, being too careless even though some crewmen had warned me of the danger. The attack was very sudden and fast. I didn't even see the beast as I was divin', but when the indescribable pain struck me like a lightning I realized that one had definitely trapped me left arm between its mighty jaws. Water was turnin' red from excessive blood loss, and I feared that that was it. Still I was makin' big effort to fight with me free arm, hitting the shark on the head. I nearly fainted from the unbearable pain, and lack of air to breathe wasn't helping either. I was clearly loosing the battle, gettin' too weak to fight..." he paused, causing her gaze to shift and rest on his face.

"Actually, I was sure it was me end, when all of a sudden a group of dolphins appeared from nowhere, surroundin' us. And then my vision turned blurry...The only thing I remember was me arm at last feeling free, and fresh air filling my sore lungs again. I had no strength left, repeatedly slipping into unconsciousness and the depths, but the dolphins kept on pushin' me up over and over again, not allowing me to drown. I wouldn't have made it only by me onsies...When we finally reached the shore, I dropped on the sand completely exhausted. Was too weak to move, lost too much blood...Taking a look at me arm, I saw me own bones through the shreds of flesh and blood rushing from torn veins. I imagined myself with a nasty hook instead of me arm and passed out..."

"Are you telling the truth, Jack?"

"Every word. Why?"

"Because as much as I want to believe you, this story reminds me too much of certain sea turtles."

"Ah, sea turtles..." he frowned suddenly. "Wait a minute, I didn't...." he trailed off pointing at her with his forefinger. "I see... " he sighed. "Must've been dear William who _kindly_ shared the story with you ,eh?" he growled.

" Mr Gibbs. And to my great astonishment, he believes each and every word!"

"Alright then. Said sea turtles have a lot to do with my rich imagination. But unlike it was in Gibbs' case, I told you the whole truth about my escape, even though I otherwise prefer to stick to more favourable version."

Eventually, she came to the conclusion that Jack was honest with her, just like the other day on the rum runners' island. Only then it hit her what hell Jack had gone through, and cold chills ran down her spine making her body shiver. In her thoughts she thanked God for Jack's miraculous survival.

"All truth then?" she asked quietly.

"Those here..." he pointed at some long, but surprisingly pale scars on his left arm "...be a reminder of me li'l adventure".

"Jack, I still don't understand...Why are you not afraid of sharks? If I were in your shoes, I would be too scared to ever swim in my life again!"

"See these teeth by me sash? That's what protects me. Sharks won't get near me again."

"W-what?!"

"I've never seen any of them gettin' closer to me than ten yards."

"Is this yet another of your famous fairytales? How the hell do you expect me to believe that a couple of rotten teeth keep you safe from sharks?!!!"

"From whales too, actually. Forgot to mention."

"Jack! You-"

"Holy mermaid!" he cut her off, raising his eyes to the sky as if he expected to spot the sea creature somewhere in the heights relaxing on a fluffy cloud. Folding his hands in a begging gesture he turned back to Lizzie. "Luv, I'm being _painfully _honest with you like with _no one else_ before! So do me a lil' favor of making that enormously huge effort and at least TRY to believe me! Is it _that_ hard?! " he growled.

Her jaw dropped when he glared at her. After all, she was the one who had full right to be mad at him! Not the other way around! She was speechless at his outburst and couldn't hold his piercing gaze. Facing the calm sea, she cursed inwardly, and waited for the continuation of his "supposed-to be-true" story.

"When I woke up, I found meself lying comfortably on a soft bunk and me poor arm covered with some leaves mixed with dried mud, felt much better for the pain was gone. I was in a wooden hut filled with heavy humid smell typical for a swamp. There were living snakes as well as stuffed bats and all sorts of strange and scary objects hanging around. Even though dozens of candles illuminated the cabin, it still looked awfully creepy."

"You were at Tia's?"

"Aye. That's how we met. She be the one who sent the dolphins for me rescue and took care of me using her supernatural powers."

"Calypso..."

"If it wasn't for her, I should've not only lost me arm, but died right there on the beach. Later, she gave me these charmed teeth to avoid problems in case of meeting a ravenous fish again. In fact, since then I've never entered water without them hangin' by me sash. Or tied 'round me wrist if I feel like swimming naked. Since then, I've had many encounters with sharks and even two with whales, but as I've already said, they always get out of me way."

"So that's why it didn't attack us." She squinted her eyes, recalling the dreadful sight of the beast which had kept the steady distance of approximately ten yards before eventually disappearing from their view.

"That's why, dearie..."

She sighed and shook her head. "You owe her a lot, I see."

"I'd say- me life, the compass, plus something more. Something that was worth trading me soul to Davy Jones himself."

"What was that precious to you?"

"That's a long story, luv. Those days, the dearest things to me were the sea, freedom and -believe it or not- my clean record. When I was a lad, I served many years aboard EITC merchant ships, much to the disapproval of my scallywag father, whom by the way you will soon have the occasion to meet at Shipwreck Cove. What he always wished to see in me was a stately successor of the Caribbean Pirate Lord... Not an exploited deckhand who hardly ever saw a shilling for his tough servitude. But I meself didn't complain. As long as I was getting my daily rations of food and rum, I was good with it. One day ,as we reached an uninhabited island to search for fresh water,we discovered a treasure of the magnitude that could only be compared to that of Isla de Muerta. I bought me first lil' boat for my rather humble share, and I was satisfied. Strangely though, something still attracted me like hell to that island. I used to have oddly realistic dreams about that place, with hidden masses of gold and jewels. All that fancy stuff was virtually calling me to come and claim it all as my own! For long weeks I kept telling myself that my nightly visions were all too shiny to be true. Upon all that, I still ended up rushing to set sail for the treasure island, because I was nearly going insane."

"Did you find the treasure?" she asked with curiosity and Jack noticed sparkles of excitement in her eyes. He imagined the two of them searching side by side for treasures of uncharted lands and waters and smiled.

"Yep. And it was more than enough to purchase a vessel that I wouldn't feel embarrassed to call a _ship_. I visited several ports to find the ship of my dreams but to my deep disappointment, none of them was entirely to my liking. What I looked for was a fierce and a racy ship. One with that "something", you know... In the end, I followed Tia's advice to get a custom made ship. She said she was familiar with some great constructors as well as someone who would design it especially for me. I trusted her. She took the payment and asked me to wait patiently. One night, after nearly two months of a torturous wait, she led me to the biggest bay of her island and... I was stunned, practically rooted to the ground by the sight. There she was: ebony dark like a starless night, with her huge pitch-black canvas set for the sail. The full moon illuminated her magnificently, accentuating her surreal glory...It was love at first sight..."

He was talking about his ship with so much passion and admiration that it startled her. As if the _Pearl_ was a woman. His lover... Not just the keel and the deck and the sails... "She truly is a awe-inspiring..."

"Indeed, luv."

"But what I fancy most about her, is that she turns invisible once all lamps are doused at night. Very practical in your profession, Jack," she chimed in with a smirk.

"Precisely. Whether I see it fit to raid unaware ships or to..." he paused briefly, looking for a more favorable term for_ 'run away' _"...maneuver a _reverse_ under the cover of the night, it's always an enormous advantage. Tia did _a hell_ of a good job. She confessed to me later, that she was the _Black Pearl's _designer and the supervisor of the whole construction process."

Lizzie's eyebrows rose in surprise ."Designed by none other but Calypso herself...No wonder the_ Pearl_ can outrun the _Dutchman_. Do you think she...knew?"

"Actually, I wouldn't be all too surprised if she _did_ know me destiny all along."

"Is it then that you became a pirate?"

"It is then, that young Cutler Beckett developed an obsessive interest in my marvelous vessel, and employed me as his agent."

"You worked for... Beckett ?!!" she asked him wide-eyed.

"Curious, isn' it?"

She nodded absently, her eyes scrutinizing him from head to toe, making him furrow his brows.

"What?"

"I have some difficulties imagining you wear a fancy wig ! " Lizzie giggled greatly amused, and for a moment it seemed to her that Jack's face paled in response.

"For your information, luv - I only agreed to join Beckett's fleet on the condition that _under no circumstances_ would I ever be obligated to wear any of these lousy hatcheries. I even put it in my contract!"

He heard her chuckle and move closer to him. "Don't tell me you never felt tempted to wear it just once?" she labored the point, playfully brushing his cheeks with her fingers. "On some fancy occasion, perhaps...?"

Disgusted by her horrifying suggestions, Jack winced and stuck his tongue out with abomination, which only made her giggle harder. She found him absolutely adorable.

"Hmm...never even...tried it on in front of a mirror ???" she continued her antics, trying in vain to fake a serious look on her face. He glared daggers at her, and she couldn't help but burst into laughter. And then he did it. Jack's lips slammed onto hers and she whimpered softly into his mouth. She hadn't expected the kiss, but welcomed it nonetheless. Oh, she would think of many other things to tease him if that was to be her reward...

She gasped when their lips parted. "What was that for?" she asked with undisguised astonishment.

"That was for shutting that wicked mouth of yours. Otherwise you'd _never_ allow me to finish this story," he replied with a roguish smirk. She pouted sweetly, and he pulled her closer to him, sitting her across his lap. He kissed her once again, this time with even more fervor.

"And _that_ was simply because I couldn't resist..." he explained in a low husky whisper, making her drop her gaze, blushing slightly.

"So you _did_ work as an EITC agent ?"

"Despite my young age I had vast experience in sailing on the high seas. That was the main reason for Beckett to let me sail under his flag. I spent five good years sailing all over the world as a merchant for gold, silk, spices and rum. Until that fateful day when I arrived at the Gold Coast* only to discover that the cargo prepared for me was people. I simply couldn't do that...How could I condemn these innocent men and women to death or worse? I knew that many, if not _most of them_ wouldn't survive the long journey. And for the "lucky ones" who would, there was a regrettable fate of a slave waiting in America. I set the departure for sunrise and freed them at midnight, making sure they could flee unnoticed. At dawn, I explained to my fellow agents ashore that unfortunately the slaves had somehow managed to unbound themselves, knock our night watch guards unconscious and run away. God, they were mad at me...They were _furious _and didn't spare me colorful swearwords in several languages for the allegedly huge losses that I had caused the EITC. I left their office nearly deaf as a consequence... Eventually, they generously allowed me to load spices and gold that were waiting for the next ship from Kingston, very glad-... No. _Ecstatic_ to see me leave their port."

Lizzie was taken aback and moved by his story but remained silent. She had just realized that after reading numerous books about his infamous adventures, after knowing him for a period of about eighteen months (but unfortunately having spent merely a couple of days in his company) she still knew very little of Jack. Right now she felt like she didn't know him at all...

"Several months passed and I was sure that Beckett had forgotten about the incident. Soon I was to learn that apparently he hadn't. He commissioned me to transport a load to New Orleans and when I docked Grenada, I experienced a rather unpleasant deja vu. My cargo was a group of 70 slaves : all of them weak after months spent at sea, many severely sick. This time I couldn't let them run. EITC port guards took care of that... Two weeks later, as we were passing by Tia's island, I decided to let them go, no matter what would await me upon my return in Port Royal. Beckett would sack me, no doubt 'bout that... I took that into account, and truth be said , I didn't give a damn. When we reached the shore, I was surprised to see Tia Dalma already waiting for us. She had tears in her eyes as she led the would-have-been slaves to her swampy village. They would be free and safe again..."

Jack remembered Calypso's eyes glisten with emotion. She was visibly touched by his deed ._"You did it again Jack Sparrow. You are a good man, __and gods will reward you for that."_ He had doubted it greatly. He wasn't eager to think of what the nearest future would bring_. "One day."_ he had then heard her add suggestively.

Elizabeth recalled the day she and Jack's crew arrived in Tia's village after his death. They were welcomed by a crowd of mourning villagers paddling in still, waist-deep waters of the Pantano river. She had noticed that their faces were marked by sadness and stained with tears. All of them had been holding candles and humming something that was painfully sad and heart-wrenching. It was like a quiet requiem for a lost dear friend, and at that moment Lizzie couldn't have held back her tears anymore...They had run freely down her cheeks like strings of pearls.

Now that it all came back to her, the flashbacks of the past made it clear who were those mysterious people wandering with candles in the midst of nightly shadows. "I said once, that you are a good man. I stick to it, Jack... And I don't care if the damn evidence proves the contrary," she confessed in a shaky voice.

"Well, one good deed doesn't redeem a lifetime of wickedness, as your _dear friend_ Norrington used to say."

"First of all, not just ONE . And secondly: he's never been a DEAR FRIEND!"

"Of course not. Merely a ...fiancé'." Jack corrected himself, glad to see Lizzie roll her eyes and smile.

"What happened later in Port Royal?" His past before turning into piracy was all a big mystery to her. Partially because she and the future governor Swann had been still living in London at the time. She was just a little child, completely unaware of what the future would bring. Never would she have guessed that one day a devilishly handsome pirate captain would have saved her life and steal her heart.

"I was invited to Beckett's office, decorated with a shapely, permanent 'P' on me forearm and sentenced to death at dawn."

"What??! So it was HIM who did this to you?" her voice was breaking as she fought against tears. "He had NO RIGHT!!!"

"According to him, I sold the cargo that belonged to EITC. And that's nothing else but an act of piracy, luv." She growled annoyed, her blood boiling with outrage.

"That's not all, Lizzie. He was _far_ more inventive. He led me to his balcony with a generous view of the docks and raised his arm signaling his soldiers to carry out his command. At that moment, I heard dozens of canons firing at me ship, and my heart froze as I watched her sink into the depths. I stood there like a pillar of ice, feeling my life slip away from me... You know what my father told me once? _'Think ye'r an EITC __hero,__ Jackie? Ye'r just fooling yerself ,kid. Pirate blood flows in yer veins and believe me, boy... Ye'll have to square wiv it one day.' _I was wrathful at him for tellin' me that. But when I saw last feet of black masts disappear into the unforgiving sea, I glanced at my fresh brand and realized that the old bastard was bloody right after all... Like other countless individuals of me abject species, I was to end up on the noose."

"Thank God you didn't... How did you escape ?"

"Thank a certain smart lass, actually. She set a neighbouring armoury on fire and all guards rushed upstairs. She was lucky to find the key before they were back, and free me from my cell."

"Who was she? And why did she do that?"

"Her name was Amy. She said she had helped me because I didn't deserve to die. But the truth is that she was in love with me, even though she married another man that very night..."

"She did save your life, but that doesn't _necessarily_ mean that she fancied you, Jack." Lizzie chimed in, cocking her head to the side.

He grinned smugly, picking up a note of jealousy in her voice. "My tremendous intuitive sense of female creature was telling me that she was in love with me, and indeed Amelie Beckett _had_ accepted my proposal, despite her brother's loud disapproval."

"Beckett's junior sister? You two were...engaged???" There it was. Yet another revelation! Her heart pounded frantically, occasionally skipping beats. Her Jack not only _was _in love before, but betrothed to a woman of her class! "If she did love you, why did she wed someone else? What a wicked, deceitful woman..."

"Amy was blackmailed by her brother. Cutler left her with two options : either she would marry the elderly lord that her father had chosen for her on the deathbed, or watch me walk to the gallows. She did not have much choice, Lizzie... After the wedding, she saw the hangman arranging the gallows, and horrified to death rushed to the prison to set me free. I asked her to run away with me, but she was petrified...wasn't thinking straight. The poor lass was trembling, sobbing, choking with tears. She mumbled something about her father's last wish and honor, and swore she would always love me. She then kissed me one last time, and ran back to her residence. I saw her gleaming champagne wedding dress disappear in the darkness before she vanished completely from my view. That was the last time I saw my dear would-be wife... From that day on, I never cared about bloody _honor_. I did whatever suited me, acted on a selfish impulse..."

"I'm so sorry Jack... I-I didn't know... " she said almost in a whisper. "You would have been happily married ,if not for Beckett..."

"Maybe it was Beckett. Or maybe fate intervened?"

" Funny... That's exactly what this lowlife told me after interrupting my wedding!"

"Did he now?" Jack flashed her a lopsided smirk. " I think I'm starting to like him." He closed his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair.

"So that was the beginning of your pirate career I guess..."

"Not that I had any better choice, darlin'. I got a deal with Davy Jones and he lifted the _Pearl_ from the depths. 13 blissful years on me ship for me soul."

"Not all too fair a deal."

"I was well aware of that, but too devastated to act fastidiously and definitely not in the mood for negotiations."

"Your life was never a bed of roses, Jack. But thank God there were people like Amy, ready to do everything for you. And not to forget Tia Dalma. She has really had a heart for you."

"Oh yes, truth be that. And she wanted mine in return," he smirked.

_"Now..., don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time...?" _Tia's seductive voice lingered in Lizzie's head,and for the shortest moment she hated the goddess for ever laying her hands on Jack. _Her_ Jack! She frowned recalling his facial expression when asked that question in the Locker and she preferred not to guess what Jack may have enjoyed that much at the time. Elizabeth stood up,cleaning her soaked breeches from stains of wet sand,still thinking of Calypso, Amelie Beckett and God only knows how many other women who melted at the sight of her Captain,and wanted to win his heart. Or at least to lure him to their beds.

"Ehemm, Lizzie..." Jack cleared his throat and approached her,wrapping his arms tightly around her slim waist "As for the shark, I'd be much obliged if you kept me li'l confession strictly to yourself, savvy? Don't let me catch you divulging a single word to anybody. Especially me crew!"

"Why not? There's really nothing to be ashamed of, Jack."

"May well be. But I prefer them to believe the _other_ version, luv."

"The _more heroic_ one, I guess?" she asked with a knowing smile, while playing with his wet dreadlocks. "What is that you made them believe?"

"I told them ..." he hesitated for a short moment before releasing yet another of his deepest secrets."Actually, I told them that I defeated the shark with me bare hands, pulled its teeth and hung them by me belts as a blatant warning for its mates. And therefore, they respect me as if I were Poseidon himself, and fear wouldn't let them come near me."

She giggled in reply, noting that his _other_ versions were very amusing if one knew the truth behind them. She wondered why he kept on making them up. After all, he was the mighty Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. An infamous living legend who didn't need fake tales to embellish his "glorious" record.

"Was there even a single person ready to believe this version of events? I bet that even Mr Gibbs didn't believe this one."

"Well, it's rather hard to put me story in doubt while witnessing me dive into waters filled with sharks and seeing them swim for their lives in panic. Isn't it, luv?"

She admitted that he was right. Who wouldn't fall for it?

"There be somethin' more I need to tell you, luv..."

"Not yet _another_ version, Jack..." she sighed, her fingers drawing invisible patterns on his chest

"I just want to tell you Lizziebeth, that you couldn't have possibly shown me much more better how much you luv me, than by riskin' your own precious young life to save me old, depraved ass..."

_"His firm, bronze tanned ass..."_ she drooled mentally,and slid her palm down his wet body to pinch his luscious rear. Jack groaned, taken aback by her actions. Not that he wasn't used to women pinching or slapping his attractive backside. He didn't think however, that Lizzie would be _"in the mood"_ after their little fight.

"You know,Captain Sparrow..."she said playing with his goatee. "There are also some _other_, rather _pleasurable_ ways to show you how much I love you..."

"Why don't you show me said ways,then?" he suggested huskily,staring at her with wild lust evident in his mesmerizing eyes. "All of them, one by one."

She tied her arms around his neck, and her lips softly brushed his. A series of fleeting, teasing kisses followed, causing cold shivers pass through their hot bodies. She nibbed gently on his lower lip, as her hands lazily traveled down his chest, finally reaching his sash. His breathing quickened. Just when he was expecting her to untie it, she touched his hand instead, asking him to follow her. He didn't move an inch, still holding her hand and admiring her seductive smirk.

"Where do you think you be goin',lass?!" he growled in a Captain's voice.

"The palm tree's waiting, Captain..." He jerked his hand sharply, making her spin around and land in his arms with a gasp.

Grinning devilishly, he pressed her body tightly against his.

"Said palm tree can wait, luv..." he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her tremble. "Captain Sparrow CAN'T..."

* * *

* Gold Coast is today's Ghana/West Africa

**A/N: I think it was the longest of all chapters so far !Let me know if you liked it! And btw,there is a steamy chapter on the horizon! If you review,that is.^^**

**P.S. I just noticed that there are some words missing here and there! I tried 5 times to correct the chapter but some words or parts of them would not appear no matter how many times I try! Something is wrong with my Document Manager, because it refuses to save my changes. Sorry,guys! I did my best to correct everything...**

**If anybody knows how to deal with this problem,please let me know !**

**(still)Addicted to Jack**


	10. Wicked Captain Sparrow

**A/N: Hello my dear fellow Sparrabeth fans! I realized not so recently (as did several of my friends,actually) that our fandom is fading away...**

**There are less and less Sparrabeth (as well as other PotC based) fics coming out, many if not most authors abandon their stories and it hurts so much to see them unfinished ! **

**Even youtube J/E videos are becoming rarity, since less fans are posting vids... Many of those who still upload videos on a regular basis, suddenly give up when youtube deletes their videos due to copyright problems or threatens to close their accounts...**

**I just want to tell you all not to give up and continue writing, continue reading, keep making videos, icons, banners, wallpapers etc!!!**

**This ship rocks and that's why I will not stop posting here. Apart from "An Eye for an Eye, A Kiss for a Kiss" I'm going to post two short stories or oneshots here. Both will be about Lizzie and Jack of course.**

**Please, leave a review if you still read this fic and let me know if you liked it or not, and why. Feedback motivates me to write next chapters and I appreciate the contact with my readers!**

**HUGS!!!**

* * *

_**As promised, here's the hot chappie. Hope you enjoy reading this update as I did writing it ^^. **_

CHAPTER 10 "Wicked Captain Sparrow"

They stood in an embrace on the shore, allowing the cool waves to gently brush over their feet. Capturing Lizzie's lips in a long, knee buckling kiss, Jack made her moan into his mouth. She trembled under his skillful touch; his fingers slowly sliding down her back to finally rest on her hips. He pulled her even closer to him, pressing her heated body against his. He raised her left leg and draped it around his hip, and she whimpered at the sensation that was taking over her body. Her eyes shut closed and she threw her head back, totally lost in the feeling. What she still needed badly was his hot mouth on her neck. As if reading her mind, his lips quickly found the sensitive skin of her throat, his hands supporting her weight for balance.

Feeling his mouth slowly climbing up to claim her lips, she entangled her fingers in his dreadlocks, waiting impatiently for his tongue to meet hers. His kiss, demanding and hard, sent her into new hights. He tasted indescribably good, and she had become addicted to his lips, right from the first kiss they had shared. From that very moment, she had known that no other man but Jack could ignite that overwhelming fire in her...

She broke the kiss gasping for air, and her orbs glimmering with lust locked with his need-filled onyx eyes. Breathing raggedly, she traced every muscle of his heaving chest with her trembling fingers, thinking of repeating the procedure with her tongue. He was such a temptation at any time, but most of all she loved to see him wet; his magnificent body slick and glistening in the afternoon sun. There was no sight more delicious than wet Captain Sparrow. Well, maybe there was after all. Wet,_ naked_ Captain Sparrow...

She met his gaze and her lips crashed fiercely against his, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Her passion made his lust grow to a nearly unbearable extent, and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He gently laid her down on the sand, and she grinned smugly, knowing what was coming next.

"Ravish me, Jack... I want you so much...." she whispered between kisses. "I'm all yours...do whatever you want to do to me..."

She boldly reached for his sash, but to her surprise he grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head.

"As much as I'd love to fulfill your wish... I'm afraid it has to wait a moment, luv."

"Oh, but you are _contradicting_ yourself, Jack. Haven't you just said you _can't_ wait?"

"Indeed. But first, my dear lass is goin' to tell me what it was, that she was yellin' up there on the beach when I went to swim, eh?" he asked, virtually undressing her with his narrowed eyes. Her breathing was accelerating, nipples showing through her wet, nearly transparent shirt, and he could easily tell that she was ready for him.

"You know Lizzie, this shirt..." he grunted staring at the wet fabric beautifully underlining the fine shape of her petite breasts. "You should always wear it wet, darlin'..." he suggested with a seductive smirk, already planning on giving each silky bud a proper suck.

"Actually, I could think about it, if you'd agree to always wear your breeches wet."

"And why would I do this?"

"Because this way, the substantial bulge in your breeches would be nicely emphasized, Captain..." she giggled.

"I have a better idea here, luv. Off with the clothes..." Jack stripped her shirt off, immediately attacking her neck with his sensuous mouth, and inprisoning her wrists again. She fought him, trying to free her hands, but to her dismay his grip tightened even more.

"Jack!" she huffed annoyed.

"Still waiting for your answer, luv."

"Can't recall the question," she panted, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Is that so? Can't continue, if that be the case." he pouted , locking his eyes with hers

"You're mean!" she growled.

"So are you 'Lizbeth, dear," he replied , flashing her a golden grin.

"Very well, I was calling you... to come back and punish me."

"And what did the young missy shout _after _that?" he asked before pressing his lips to her collar bone, one of her most sensitive spots.

She was writhing under the radiant warmth of his slender but strong body, and her voice was now coming in gasps. "That...that you've promised,....and-"

" _After_ that part!" Jack directed his mouth to the mounds of her breasts, and was driving Lizzie out of her mind, eagerly sucking one of them.

"Oh, God!" she moaned in ecstasy ,desperately wanting Jack to fill her where she needed him most.

"No, it was definitely _not _about God," he chuckled. "You've mentioned _oysters, _my sweet..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she panted "Just...be a man and take me!"

He had to smile at her last statement_. "Nice try, I'll give you that..." _he thought. Did she really think he would forget about his question and ravish her right away _only _to prove he was a _man _? She knew all too well he was _a hell of a man.._. And yes, he would undoubtedly prove it once again, but only _after_ he would get his question satisfactorily answered.

"Not until you tell me."

"I was praising the oysters you cooked. So delicious..." she licked her lips.

"Liar!" he hissed faking anger, yet she could see in his eyes how amused he actually was.

"Pirate! Remember?" she smiled at him with pride.

Jack rolled his eyes, growing impatient. "I've heard every....single...word. Savvy? Now take it all back!"

Lizzie's head was spinning .Their bodies were only separated by thin,wet fabrics of their breeches and Jack was so wonderfully close... She couldn't wait any longer. "Maybe you don't need oysters after all..." she admitted in a whisper.

"Maybe _what_? Didn't quite hear you. A bit louder, if you please."

"Damn you, you insufferable pirate!You don't need-"

"It's _Captain_, luv. Never forget that."

"Oh come on, stop torturing me!"

"Why? It's so much fun..." he said taking care of her other breast. " I like it..."

"I can't take it anymore! I need you inside me..."

"Say it, then. Once we clear the oysters issue, your every wish will be my command."

"The _despicable , wicked_ Captain Sparrow doesn't need oysters!!!"

"Well done, dearie. Sounds much better now."

Jack finally released her hands and Lizzie used that opportunity to roughly grab his dreadlocks and draw his face close enough to kiss him with abandon. After a long, frantic battle of their hungry tongues, he broke the kiss, only to pull her breeches off her legs. She was now laying completely naked before him, on the cool wet sand, and his half hooded eyes wandered across her figure in an effort to memorize every bit of her glorious body. How many times he had imagined her naked and ready for him, screaming his name in passion, her body shuddering as she came... His fantasies were running amok during those long, lonely months in Davy Jones' Locker.

Lizzie's smooth, porcelain skin changed into goose bumps as he was devouring her perfect shapes with hungry eyes. She was getting short of breath, blushing helplessly at the thought of making love to Jack in the bright light of the day. He gave her a wicked grin before lifting her legs, and draping them over his shoulders. Her body tensed in response.

"Relax, Lizzie. You're going to like it..."

The awkward position was new to her, and she had no clue of what he was about to do to her. But she trusted him enough to welcome him in any way. He was sucking and nipping her breasts, tongue kissing every inch of her lower body, moving his lips down with torturous slowness.

"Jack ,please..." she pleaded unsure of what she actually wanted ,completely possessed by the heady feeling.

"I swear luv, I'm going to drive you into frenzy..."

Still quite clueless as to his intentions, she finally managed to stop thinking about it .She was now melting, fully forgetting herself in the moment, with all her senses being madly stimulated by his strong masculine scent, the rustle of the enigmatic trinkets in his hair, his goatee teasingly tickling her belly. Each stroke of his masterful tongue on her skin ,each lustful whisper from his divine mouth was gradually pushing her towards the edge.

"I want your sweetness, luv. Need to know what you taste like..." At that moment his thirsty mouth reached its aim and she jolted, shrieking in response. He tightened his grip on her hips, and his mesmerizing dark eyes met hers. "Don't you dare move now. You are only allowed to scream..." he said in his low, husky voice; the voice that always made her shiver from excitement.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming out. She was shifting her body in this agonizing rapture, unable to contain the exquisite sensation storming across her body, piercing through her soul. It was an enormous effort to keep her body steady, but he was determined to finish her off with his mouth. She dug her fingers deep into the wetness of the sand,clutching it in her hands, moaning and gasping for air. Suddenly she begged him to stop, her voice getting hoarse from crying out his name. He complied for a brief moment ,earning a disappointed moan from her. Jack smirked inwardly when she asked him not to stop ,wishing he could make this pure agony last forever.

It wasn't long before a breathless moan escaped her mouth and her body shuddered sent into oblivion. Jack let her slowly calm down, admiring the sight of her still trembling body with a smug smirk. "I used to dream about doing this to you..." he confessed , gently removing a streak of her damp hair from her flushed cheek. "And I believe, it's going to be a new habit of mine..."

Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, which gradually changed into a bruising one. Desperate to be with her, Jack hastily undid his sash and was soon stripped to his bandana. He leaned in, nibbling her ear teasingly.

"And now, let me remind you , _how much_ of a man I am." he hissed ,burying himself within her. She whimpered clinging tightly to his wet body. Too lost in each other,they had no time to notice soft waves repeatedly hitting their joined bodies. He loved every moan and whimper that he was eliciting from her luscious mouth. The sounds she made threatened to make him end it too soon, and he was struggling to make it last.

He had had so many women in his life, but never felt what Elizabeth made him feel. Many believed he was only bedding wenches, but in the reality he was appealing to women of all classes and ages. Even Calypso, the mighty goddess herself was infatuated with him, and could easily forget about Davy Jones when Captain Sparrow was around. He used to have relationships with young widows, neglected wives and unhappy girls from forced marriages. But this very lass ,this high born missy with a blood of a pirate made him feel so unusual, giving him a complete emotional and physical fulfilment. Thanks to her he felt alive, felt young - felt loved... He was not only taking from her, but giving himself fully to her, trusting her like nobody else, sharing his deepest secrets with the governour's daughter, with a lass who moments ago had risked her young life to save him; his murderess, who apparently loved him more than her own life...

"Oh yes, harder!" she moaned ,closing her eyes. He was like a true wizard performing his magic on her, enabling her to experience what she wouldn't even dare to dream about. Seconds later, their bodies shuddered in sync and for a brief moment the world around them ceased to exist.

"I love you Lizzie..." he said as he collapsed on top of her "Trees will cover the sea bottom, and seaweed the mountain top, before I cease to love you..."***

"Shakespeare?"

He shook his head. "Sparrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

***Well, in my fic the quote belongs indeed to Jack! In reality though it is in fact Shakespeare's. ^^

TBC........

* * *


	11. Desiderata

**A/N: I want to thank all my readers, especially those who reviewed!!! **

**

* * *

**

**My special thanks go to ****_HMG2000_ who sent me a PM with information that some words were missing in chapter 5 .**

**I checked it and indeed important parts were missing.****Thanks mate!!! I corrected that chapter and since some of the details ****are relevant****, here's the most important one that you need to know before reading this chapter.**

**Lizzie talking to Jack about her age: **_**"Alright, I just turned 20**__**. Your turn."** (before the correction it was :_"Alright. I just turned turn." ) For some strange reason the text always looks OK in the Document Manager but as soon as I publish the chapter,I discover single words or even big parts of sentences missing...I will be correcting all my previous chapters.I hate this problem... :(

**So, Elizabeth is 20 and as for Jack.****.. Well,read and see ^^ Hope you enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

............CHAPTER 11 "DESIDERATA"...............

"Beautiful..." she said softly, glancing at his gorgeous body stretched next to her on the damp sand. Jack was laying comfortably on his belly , his bronze back exposed to the sun and glistening with sweat.

"What... me butt?" he asked absently

"Your tattoos, Jack. But I do admit, that your butt isn't any less alluring." she smirked, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better view of his ink-decorated back.

"Why, thank you darling."

'_Be yourself. Especially do not feign affection. Neither be cynical about love, for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment, it is as perennial as grass.'_ "What is it ?"

" _'Desiderata'_. An ancient poem."

His back was fully covered with Celtic emblems and endless lines of text .She couldn't help but read some more of them aloud_. 'Be at peace with God, whatever you conceive him to be. And whatever your labors and aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life, keep peace at your soul.'_

Elizabeth was slightly taken aback. Wasn't it more than unusual to find this kind of poem tattooed on the back of a notorious pirate?A man wanted dead or alive for series of crimes against the crown? _"But he's a good man,isn't he?"_ she thought with a smile

"When did you get these ?"

"Quite some time ago, actually. They be your age mates, Lizzie..." he replied her lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes. He gave an impression of being half asleep, his mind already passing borders to uncharted realms.

"Oh, really?" she smiled to herself , raising one of her eyebrows "And how old were you back then?"

" Eighteen... " he answered her after a while; his voice faint and nearly reduced to a whisper.

"Ah, so you are now thir-"

"No!" Jack bolted upright. "Just...don't say it, 'Lizbeth!"

"W-why not? After all, thir-"

"No good!" he exclaimed, gesticulating wildly in protest "Be so kind and do not mention this horrifying number, alright? It needlessly reminds me of me advanced age."

Thinking about his age, about this horrifying number that somehow never stopped growing ,always dismayed Jack, causing him to immediately imagine himself all wrinkled and furrowed like a prune - or like his _dear_ father. It was so appalling that even closing his eyes and pretending it was all a bad dream was not helping.

"Advanced? To say you sound ridiculous would be an understatement."

"Easy to say for a lass merely _'a half of me age'_ old."

"That would be a half _plus_ _one year_, Captain."

"Oh yes. That _one year_ does indeed change everything!"

"You're so funny, Jack." she giggled "Let me hug you, my _aging_ stallion." She moved closer to him and he welcomed her,closing her warm body in a tight embrace.

Small,calm waves brushed over their entangled legs,cooling their bodies but Jack knew better. Although the afternoon sun was slowly wandering to the West, he was fully aware

of its power to burn mercilessly with its golden rays.

"Lizzie, if we don't move from here instantly, you will soon turn red like those poor crabs that we've had for breakfast. "

"I don't think I will ever be able to stand up again after these two rounds. I'm done."

"Let's go, luv. C'mon ,the hut isn't that far. See it there? So cool and shady. Doesn't it sound inviting?"

"I prefer to stay here like that..."

"Do you really expect the sun to show us mercy just because we shamelessly shagged right in front of its round face, causing it to blush red?" he asked her with a smirk and sat up beside her.

"Carry me..." She sent him an enchanting smile ,stretching her arms as if just awoken from a blissful sleep.

"What? Must be jokin', lass."

"A gentleman would carry me bridal style straight to our cozy hut."

"Well, you're right. Assuming that the gentleman's head wasn't spinning, his legs weren't wobbly ,but instead strong enough to carry said gentleman in the first place."

"Don't tell me, that the fearless Captain Jack Sparrow is unable to carry his bounty to his hiding. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

Oh yes. She knew that would do. Jack stood up ,attempting a graceful bow ,his body swaying from side to side in a quite precarious way.

"Since you insist, my lady..." She stared at him wide-eyed, and a loud shriek escaped her mouth when he lifted her up in a rather rough manner. Jack staggered in circles like a drunk man struggling to dance a waltz, almost causing them to fall right back onto the sand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Carryin' me precious plunder to me cabin!"

"Jack!You are zigzagging like a bilious Tortugan drunkard!"

"Like a proper pirate, luv. Just as you wished."

"I said _gentleman!_"

"Before you eventually opted for a pirate, dearie."

"Watch out!!!" she screamed

"Ouch!Now,that was close!"

"Close?! Jack, you nearly KILLED ME!!!"

"Looks like the palm tree has dodged right on time, so it doesn't count."

"Dear God, it's _you_ who dodged, not the-...What the hell is wrong with you?!!!" she yelled and pounded her fist against his chest.

He put her down briefly to pick the heaps of their messed up clothes ,before grabbing her again as if she weighed nothing,and throwing her roughly over his shoulder .

"No! I really must protest! That's not the way to carry a lady!"

"This is the pirate way, my fair lass. Much more enjoyable than your fancy bridal style." he smirked, gently slapping her bare bum.

She gasped in response "Definitely not for the "precious prize", being carried in such a primitive, barbaric way!"

Lizzie sighed with relief when they finally reached their little cabin and Jack gently lay her down on the soft grass.

"That was beyond wicked!" she glared daggers at him , trying to catch her breath

"Wickedly entertaining, I'd say." he grinned insolently

"You are insufferable! What was that _show_ suppose to mean, huh?!"

"I think you know what. And I bet that next time you will kindly prefer to use your own, appetizing legs to walk. Not only did you viciously rob me of me entire strength, stole me breath away and made my mind explode into tiniest of pieces. No,that was _not enough_! You repeated the whole procedure from the beginning to the end and--"

"Likewise, Mr. Sparrow!" she blurted out,crossing her arms on her chest

"Aye, but the subtle difference is, _I_ did_ not_ demand from you to carry me in this life-threatening condition!"

Lizzie chuckled in reply, knowing very well that he was heavily exaggerating. She admired his extraordinary stamina and his ability to ravish her time after time, needing nearly no time to recover_. "He could easily satisfy two women at the same __time..."_ she thought. She actually had heard that during his visits to taverns,Jack would have spent many nights in the company of _two_ wenches...She blushed slightly at the thought, assuming that some of the dirty stories of Tortugan origin could indeed be true.

"Poor Captain Sparrow..." she pouted sweetly "I guess such a vicious female deserves severe punishment."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Against the palm tree, perhaps?"

Jack sighed ,rolling his eyes and falling on the ground like a man who just passed out. Reaching blindly for his coat, he covered his face with it. "This voracious she-devil will be the death of me..."

She snuggled to him giggling,and before they could realize it,sweet slumber embraced their exausted bodies.

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open as he suddenly woke up from his shallow sleep_. "She was saying something, wasn't she?"_ He pricked his ears but didn't register a single sound. _"Strange..."_ he thought, furrowing his eyebrows. As soon as his eyes shut closed, he heard her whisper yet again.

"I'm so sorry..."

_"What the hell is she sorry for?Did she take my antics serious?No...couldn't be that."_ He was about to open his mouth when he heard her again, her voice low and barely audible.

"I did so much to upset you, and yet you are still with me and I'm so grateful-"

"Lizzie, luv... I thought I've given you enough of a hint that we were passed all that?"

"Beg pardon? I didn't hear you, Jack. I was praying."

"Pra-...what?"

"Praying." she repeated "Talking to God."

"Ah. That. Thank you for the explanation darlin', but as startling as it might be to you , I actually know what a prayer is. I even used to pray meself. Before, that is..."

"You don't believe in God anymore? "

"No, not that, luv.I just do not wish to bother him more than necessary. I'm absolutely convinced that the Almighty exists. To my despair, he keeps on reminding me about it quite often. Let's just say that God and me... we are not on good terms. Savvy?"

"Does that have to do with your current _...occupation , _so to speak?"

"It all started years before that. One day I realized that he dislikes me and furthermore, finds it extremely entertaining to watch me struggle and suffer. As if my pirate blood was a kind of...original sin? I guess that due to my infamous ancestry,he never considered me one of his sheep. I've always been only a black sheep, after all... "

"Oh that's absurd! How can you even think this way? He _loves_ you!"

"Well, if he does, he demonstrates it in a very peculiar way, indeed."

"Can I hear examples?"

"The best example is the following. As you may have already noticed, me every good deed is rewarded with a ferocious punishment."

"As _I_ have noticed_?"_

_"_Haven't you_?_ It all started with the rejection of my father's proposal to join him in piracy .I chose to make an honest living. I risked everything that I'd ever had when I decided to free the slaves. Twice !" he raised his forefinger up "Thought he would like it. My reward? I lost me office, me dear ship, me freedom. More, lost me beloved bride to an old, disgustin' goat and nearly ended on a hemp. My entire world fell apart in a matter of hours... How does that sound to you, Lizzie?"

She opened her mouth ,only to close it right back. How could she disagree with Jack? He was right about paying a high price for his good deeds.

"Now to continue with events familiar to you, let me just mention Port Royal and fishing you out of the docks. If I bloody didn't dive to save you ,nobody would. This pansy Norrington wasn't eager to risk his life for you. But he was eager like hell to send me to the gallows. And again, that was me precious reward. Me second appointment with the noose."

"Sounds terrible, but-"

"No _"buts",_ luv. These are _facts._What happened after freeing you and the whelp from Barbossa's grasp? Third meeting with the hangman, and this time this slimy obese bastard nearly hung me to death. Don't even want to mention how I was rewarded for defeating the coward in me and returning to the Pearl when Kraken attacked."

Lizzie frowned, feeling a familiar dull pain returning yet again to clutch her heart. It was obvious to her that not God, but she herself was responsible for many of Jack's close encounters with death, as well as...for his death. If he didn't rush to save her from drowning, he wouldn't have gotten caught by the Navy. If she didn't burn his rum on the rum runners' island, Jack would have avoided the gallows. And if she wasn't so selfish and blind to leave him to the Kraken and run away with Will, he wouldn't have died and ended up in Davy Jones' Locker.

"I'm not trying to say you're wrong Jack, but if you tried to look at things from a slightly different perspective-"

"I did. And believe me Lizzie, no matter how I kept glancing, staring or gaping at it, it always struck me how much God abhors me."

"Maybe you assume so , because you always tend to notice only the negative aspects of past occurrences. Why can't you concentrate on the positive side?"

"Well, maybe because despite my definitely vivid imagination, I can't possibly focus meself on the aspects that are non-existent, as it were?"

"Why are they clearly existent to everybody else,then? People do not only talk of how smart, how clever and witty you are. They are struck by your incredible luck! You are like that cat with seven lives, always landing on all fours,no matter the circumstances!Can't you see this?"

Closing his eyes,he sighed deeply before opening his mouth to speak "Lizzie, you don't-"

"No _"don'ts"_ Jack! Just shut your mouth and think of it! You were marooned, nearly eaten by cannibals,attacked by a shark. You were sentenced to death three times,once you already had the rope around your neck. You tasted death and spent nearly half a year in hell, and yet here you are- alive and well! Every time you felt hopeless, a helping hand would suddenly appear out of nowhere, often a hand of a person from whom you would expect help least. You would have died right at your first appointment with the hangman if not years earlier, was it really the case that God hated you as you claim he does. He loves you ,Jack! He knows it better than anybody else how much of a good man you are,and he keeps on protecting you like an apple of his eye. Is that so hard to notice?! "

Jack's eyes shut half-closed ,his mind once again returning to the hardest moments of his life. Images that he would love to wipe away from his memory , kept flashing through his mind and he figured there were too many of them. Too many for just one man, and far more numerous than Lizzie could ever imagine . She has only heard about several of his"encounters with death" and he wasn't too eager to introduce her to more of them...

For instance, his first stay on the Pelogosto island where he had spent a month locked in a hanging bone cage,waiting for his turn to be fried and devoured during the Great Feast. It was his birthday when the cannibals had finally freed him from his prison,only to tie him to a thick, long pole. He had looked like a giant kebab soon to be roasted, and he had had no trace of hope left. He was supposed to be celebrating his thirty-third birthday with his crew on his ship, ravishing beauties and drinking rum until they would have all passed out. Instead,he was to _participate _in a cannibal party; as the main dish!Wouldn't it have been ironic?

And then it had hit him. He had suddenly remembered about the "magic trick" that he had planned many weeks ago to impress his crew mates during his birthday celebrations. There had been a truly special reason to call that day remarkable. The thought had made Jack smile. The fate had given him a chance and he was going to take it.

He had yelled at the cannibals using as much of their tongue, as he had learnt within past four weeks . He was gifted with the ability to learn languages uncommonly fast and it wasn't the first time he had found his talent useful. Having warned them of making a huge, irreversible mistake, Jack had claimed to be their god in the human shape making the inhibitants laugh frantically. He had not given up though,claiming to be the highest of their gods on a holy mission and demanding to be freed instantly. Peals of laughter had followed his announcement but Jack didn't give a damn. He had kept on glancing at the position of the sun, as well as at the horizon and his own shade. Thanks to his enormous experience in navigation, he had known when was the right time to act. He had repeated his statement, threatening the Pelogostos with eternal darkness,cold and famine in case of their refusal.

They had laughed again,but this time a bit nervously and clearly not as hard as before. Jack had looked at the skies yelling loudly in their strange language,ordering the sun to stop shining and bring death upon the Pelogostos . As he was pleading to the sun, and damning the maneaters for eternity , the crowd of blood thirsty cannibals had fallen quiet. Most of them now looked frightened, sending worried looks to their chief ,who to their horror ,remained unimpressed.

Minutes had been passing and Jack's voice was getting hoarse but that couldn't have stopped him. Yelling towards the sun, dancing a dance of a mad man, he had continued. After about twenty minutes of his frantic "trance",the chief 's annoyance reached its peak ,and he gestured his sons to hang the buggering piece of meat over the the bonfire. As the flames had began teasingly lick Jack's body, it had suddenly become darker around . All who had been gathered raised their heads to the sky assuming that a large cloud was covering the sun. To their dismay the sky was cloudless and yet the darkness was deepening!They had not looked at their chief anymore, falling on their knees in front of their "to-be-meal", worshipping it and begging for mercy. Eventually they had freed Jack as he had ordered, and in that moment the day had turned into a starless night . Shivering from fear and sudden cold that they had never experienced, Pelogostos pledged for forgiveness, regretting deeply to have treated him with no due respect. To Jack's surprise though, they had still planned on frying and eating him in an attempt to free their mightiest god from human skin! He had paled instantly and cold sweat had covered his trembling body.

Under the cover of darkness, nobody had noticed his alarm and he still had the upper hand. He had announced that his will was to go free to fulfill his mission on the high seas and therefore he needed his human form to sail his holy ship. The crowd of painted people had sworn to follow his will,begging the god to remove the deadly curse from their tribe. Jack had raised his hands to the skies ,addressing the sun once again and soon, first powerful rays appeared on the side of a thin shiny ring in the middle of the pitch black sky. Pelogostos couldn't have contained their delight and stop tears of happiness when the sun,the life bringer, was back in its full glory. And then they had made Jack their chief...

Jack's ship or rather a boat that he was calling a ship at the that time ,had still been anchored in the shallows and he had only needed to swim a short distance to get aboard.

He had spotted his three loyal crewmen at the starboard,and sighed with relief. Turning to "his people" he had noticed tears on their paint-smeared faces and asked them not to despair.

Witty that he was, he had promised to be back from his mission one day,eager to be freed from his human restraints then. Once he was back,they could eat him, as well as his entire crew so that the whole tribe would enjoy the Feast. Cannibals had welcomed his words with unspoken joy,singing and dancing on the shore. They had intended to be patiently waiting for their god...

Jack swallowed nervously." _Bugger! __Promises_ _are bloody no good." _But how could he have known ? He shook his head ,intending to shake off his least favourite memories.

"So?" asked Lizzie after a long silent while.

"Hmm?"

"My question, Jack."

"You really got me thinking, lass..." There was no doubt that his luck was absolutely extraordinary. Either someone would appear like heaven sent (or _hell sent_,since many of them happened to be his enemies) to get him off the hook, or he would escape due to some unusual circumstances or series of unpredictable events. He recalled how he had been viciously marooned by Barbossa ,only to discover a decade later ,that he had no part in the Aztec Gold curse thanks to that bastard's mutiny. It seemed that none of his miraculous escapes was accidental.

_"There is no question that someone up there had __his hand in it." _he thought

"And? Any particular conclusion as to why you are still alive, Captain Sparrow?"

"Because a bad thing never dies !"

"Very funny!" Lizzie pursed her lips, and turned away from him. Jack rolled over and his arms closed around her waist. His hot breath in her ear caused her heart to skip beats and she trembled slightly when their naked bodies spooned. "You know Miss Swann, I honestly think ,that your seemingly quirky conclusions do make a bit of sense...in a way."

In a mouth of another person it might have sounded ridiculous and offending, but in his, it was all honest and serious. She shifted to face him and his lips covered her small smile.

"I'll get us something to drink,luv. I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later Jack showed up dressed only in his now dry breeches and dropped Lizzie's clothes beside her, before handing her over a juice filled coconut shell.

"Dress up quickly,Lizziebeth. The sun is already setting." Their first day on the island was indeed coming to an end, and the events of the previous evening seemed simultaneously

distant and recent.

"Why should I? It's not cold yet." she replied a bit confused

"Oh ,I have no problem with that whatsoever, luv. Just thought you might want to put something on before we are off for the promised romantic stroll at sunset." he grinned smugly

Yesterday at sunset he told her to walk the plank, and today he's taking her for a romantic walk. Wasn't it crazy??? She finished her juice and dressed up quickly. She couldn't believe that he really meant it when he had said it that morning. She was ready and anxious; trembling like a girl at her first ball.

Jack picked his coat ,throwing it casually over his shoulder and flashing her a sincere smile. He offered her his hand and let her out of the cabin. Slowly, they were moving in the northern direction.

"Why not to the South? We know this route already."

"Have me own reasons, luv." he smirked mysteriously

"What reasons, Jack?"

He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at her,as if in deep thought "Nice trees along the way."

She chuckled loudly in response. All palm trees seemed identical to her. Looking at them growing so close to the sea made her recall another familiar island .

"I need to ask you something..."

"Feel free to do so ,luv."

"Those days on the rum runners island, you were marooned with just a pistol and the compass, which are both still attached to your sash. What did you bargain with to barter the passage off ? You never told me, Jack... Had your reasons?"

"Let's say so."

"Tell me. I'd like to know."

"You wouldn't, luv. Believe me." he assured her

"What could you have possibly given to those scallywags in exchange for taking you to the next port?"

"Alright," he sighed locking eyes with her " I'll tell you, but don't complain later that I didn't warn you...."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What did Jack bargain with??? Well,the answer is coming in the next chapter :)**

**Reviews make me update faster so please don't forget to leave a comment for me ^^**


	12. Infamous Revelations

**A/N: Hey Sparrabeth fans out there! I'm finally back with the update of this story. I'm very, very sorry for the long break, but my Real Life is to blame! :(**

**Next chapter is almost finished and will be published very soon, so stay tuned. In the meantime you can check my other PotC fic "Forever Beloved" :D**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks to your feedback I am encouraged to continue this fic and I promise that it will be completed! I will not abandon it!!! **

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 "Infamous Revelations"**

Elizabeth and Jack strolled along the shoreline, glancing at the setting sun. Their hands were entwined together, their lips twisted in a smile and it seemed that nothing could interrupt their idyllic walk.

"Warning me wouldn't change a thing. I SAID, I want to know. I'm not a little girl to be afraid of pirate stories. No matter how scary they might be."

Elizabeth couldn't comprehend why Jack was so secretive when it came to the payment for his rescue from the rum runners' island.

"I wouldn't call it scary, darlin'. It's actually one of my favourite adventures , although I prefer to keep it to meself and give people that nonsense about sea turtles instead."

"Jack, will you _finally_ divulge the secret or do you intend to beat about the bush forever?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. It occurred to him that the more pressure she would put on him, the less he would see it as a good idea to reveal the details of his escape. It was meant to be a romantic walk, after all. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, and he couldn't dream of a better company, so why destroy the unique atmosphere just to satisfy Lizzie's excessive curiosity?

"I think I've just changed me mind, luv... I prefer not to spoil our romantic stroll telling you things that you may find unacceptable. Let's forget about it. For now, at least."

"No!" She stopped in her tracks angrily stumping her foot on the wet sand. "I will not let you bluff your way out of this. I will take care of that!" She smiled mischievously and kissed Jack's lips teasingly, before directing her mouth to his bronzed neck. He closed his eyes, tempted to let her continue but that would mean the end of the promised stroll, and they had barely started strolling.

"Why do you always have to be so damn persuasive?" he sighed wearily. "Good. I'll make it quick and painless."

"I'm all ears," she smirked.

"Alright, I bartered me goods."

"What do you mean... You gave them WHAT?! "

"I offered me precious goods to their captain, and I got the deal. Savvy?"

"I can't believe it ! Why didn't you trade the compass instead of... of bedding their captain ?!" she winced.

"Indeed, I considered that a possibility," he answered looking directly into her widened eyes. "But spending one night in captain's quarters wasn't a high price really, and therefore I chose to square my debt in captain's bed, instead of loosing something as dear to me as me compass," he smiled contentedly. "A hell of a good deal, says I!"

Lizzie pulled her hand from his grasp abruptly. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you telling me that you went with that scallywag just to get to the next port? Sold your body like some... Tortugan wench?! Jack, how on Earth could you commit such a disgusting deed ?!" That was simply too much for her to bear.

"Can't describe it as disgusting, Lizzie. Much to the contrary, quite pleasurable it was. The captain of the rum runners was charming and willing, and accepted my offer before I even presented what I was offering, so--"

"Oh, stop it!" she did not allow him to finish "This is sick and perverse and... and I do not wish to hear more!"

"Why? I don't see anything wrong in it. The captain demanded payment and I didn't see it fit to offer anything else but me goods. To my gladness, she agreed instantly, even pressing me to start paying her at once."

"SHE?!"

"Who else if not _she_? Lizzie, I did not sleep with the whole crew, after all!"

"It was a _woman_? I thought..."

"Of course it was a woman! A pretty one, may I add. And _you_ thought that I bent down for a man, eh? You disappointed me greatly with your unhealthy suspicions, 'Lizbeth!"

"Do you know what's _unhealthy_? I'll tell you Jack. It's sleeping around! With a man or woman - doesn't matter!"

"Not sleeping around, luv. _Taking opportunities._ And let me remind you what's to blame for all of these controversial revelations: your unhealthy curiosity!"

Lizzie's jaw dropped, her eyes becoming even bigger than before. "What did you say?!" she whispered in shock.

"You heard me well. Be so kind and stop making much ado about nothing, alright? You wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"How dare you? It's not true!!!" she frowned, looking like a thunder cloud.

"It is, dearie. And as for your furious fit, it obviously wasn't caused by _sleeping around,_ but by the jealousy that is killing you. You can't stand the thought

of your pirate sharing a bed with another woman, even if you were a_ child_ at that time!"

"To your information, I am NOT jealous! What is disturbing to me, is the fact that you slept around to make a deal. And you have guts to boast about it! You may continue shagging every woman on your way, Sparrow! I'm going back to the cabin. I regret every moment spent with you on this excuse for an island !"

"You are a hell of a liar, luv," he spoke gently, forcing a smile.

"Stop calling me _luv_!" Lizzie shouted, knowing exactly why she had not added _"and a liar!"_

"_Luv!" _She winced in disgust. "I bet that you call all women that! Even those dirty Tortugan wenches that sell their bodies for a plate of stew!"

Jack didn't give her an answer. He figured she wouldn't like it... She huffed turning round, but was stopped before she managed to make a third step.

"Where do you think you are going, Lizzie?"

"As far from your _immoral_ person as it gets!" she glared daggers at him, turned and rushed in the direction they had just come from.

"That won't be easy, luv. I assure you!" he yelled after her.

Barely a minute later, she felt his hot breath on her neck and shivered. Oh God, he had that effect on her and to her dismay even the fact that she was furious with him couldn't change that.

"I said, do not call me _luv_, heard that? And stop following me!" she hissed straight into his face. Her efforts to push him away from her came out pathetic and Jack couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"I mean it, Jack! Stay where you are and leave me alone! "

"I'm my own master and I shall go wherever I see fit, luv. As for you, go on! Run!" he gestured with his hands. "I'll be just one step behind you, just so you know. If it takes to go to World's End, or Locker itself, I shall go!"

She stopped, inhaling deeply. Suddenly, something unusually deep and serious ringed in his voice. Something that sounded like an honest promise of never leaving her behind. His warm arms embraced her trembling body from behind and she subconsciously welcomed his nearness, mentally cursing herself for her weakness. Elizabeth fought the angry tears that against her will welled under her closed eyelids.

"Damn you!" she hissed under her breath, when his fingers gently brushed away a single tear rolling down her cheek. Jack turned her around, but she kept her eyes shut, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Lizzie, no matter how many lasses I bedded, it was BEFORE I even met you and therefore you don't need to be jealous, luv."

"I'm NOT!"

"No miss-pretty-face will ever take your place. Savvy?" His forehead rested against hers, and she opened her eyes to meet his soft gaze.

"And what is your definition of EVER, Jack?" she whispered.

He shifted and took a step back obviously hurt by her question. The magic moment burst out like a delicate bubble ...

"It was supposed to be a romantic stroll, wasn' it?" he asked sternly in a voice that to Lizzie resembled a thunder. "Yet we ended up fighting, and no one else but you and your jealousy are the cause!"

"Me?! As opposed to you, I do not sleep around, and I would never give you a reason to be jealous in the first place!"

"Oi! Is that so? Should I tell you how many times I felt like dying whenever I saw you with that whelp, eh? It was as if someone would pour a bucket of icy water on me head every time I watched him holding you, kissing you! Do you even realize how bitter it tastes? How it bloody hurts? Or do you think I have a stone here, instead of the thump thump?" he placed his palm above his racing heart.

"That's different..." she tried to defend herself , suddenly thrown off balance. "You and I were not together back then."

"Why being mad about the woman I bedded for the passage off, then?"

Woman? She'd rather say WOMEN. After all, she wasn't only jealous of that rum runners' wench. She also couldn't forget Jack's reaction to Tia Dalma's naughty remarks in the Locker and that Amelie Beckett who almost ended up as Jack's wife... As well as the charming Singapore twins and all the other women that according to the rumours line up at the dock as soon the black sails emerge on the horizon.

"My question is: have you and me been lovers those days?"

"No, I don't think so..." she replied meekly.

"Correct answer, luv. You should know, that no matter how many girls I called _luv_, and no matter how many of them I bedded, you are the luv of me life and I'm afraid you will never get rid of this pirate from your side, no matter how hard you try. My place is beside you and that's final."

"Are you telling the truth Jack?" she smirked . Her question was superfluous and she just wished to bug him.

"Every word, luv." he answered softly, seeing through her wits.

"I've heard that before!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice and slapped him on the chest.

Jack chuckled. "Have you not figured yet, that to me you are a treasure far more precious than silver 'n gold? And although my quest to your heart was a long and stormy one, it was damn worth to go through that hell to be here with you now..."

"Oh, Jack..." She mumbled leaning in for a kiss. The dam had finally broken and Elizabeth let herself immerse in the consuming fire of Jack's kiss. All her doubts and anger suddenly ceased to exist. No matter what the future would bring, never would she regret a single moment spent with Jack. He was so right to call her a liar... Once again inseparable and belonging only to each other, they continued kissing feverishly, completely forgetting about the world surrounding them.

Against all odds, their stroll at sunset indeed turned romantic, thought Jack smiling smugly. "Well, we made up to 50 yards, but I wouldn't call that a stroll yet. Shall we?" he bowed elegantly in front of her, before offering her his arm.

Arm in arm, Jack and Lizzie moved on, paddling with joy in the luke warm water brought on and on by small, calm waves. Those waves whispered to Jack, sending him a wordless message from Tortuga. His beloved ship was rocking softly in the docks of the pirate port, soon to be loaded with goods for the upcoming journey. Jack could hear the piteous wailing of the _Pearl_, who to her deep dismay had to bear Barbossa's slimy claws on her helm once again. She intercepted her Captain's calming thoughts captured by the breeze and carried by the wind, but the memorable decade of Hector's horrid command affected her too deeply. So deeply that even Jack's sweet promise of their reunion within a couple of days couldn't comfort her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lizzie asked, unaware of the bond that Jack and his _Pearl_ shared.

"About a certain lady, who will always occupy a special place in me heart," he announced with emotion, eliciting a bright smile on her face.

"Not you, luv," he shook his head, sending her a cheeky smirk. "Think you have an exclusive right to be in my thoughts?"

"Who is that..." she asked, adding _"...bloody wench?"_ in her thoughts.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Not at all. Just curious," she shrugged as if she didn't give a damn.

"She's beautiful and fierce and exceptional, about the same age as you, but not blond. She's all dark. And mysterious... I love the way she rocks me to sleep and I miss her a lot."

"Oh, I miss her too."

"What?"

"I said, I miss the_ Pearl_ as much as you do."

"Not even a tiny 'lil bit jealous?" he pouted.

"You wouldn't find _jealousy_ in my dictionary, Jack."

"Look at your nose, luv."

"What? What is it?" Puzzled, she investigated her shapely nose with her fingers.

"Noticed?" he asked with all seriousness.

"Noticed WHAT?!"

"It's getting longer!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny indeed. If _your_ nose would grow just an inch with every of your lies, we would have a bridge from the Caribbean to the North pole."

"Ehemm.." She heard him clear his throat and assummed that he would definitely attempt to change the uncomfortable topic. "Listen, me heartie. I keep on telling you about me infamous adventures, so why not return the favour? A story for a story. Bloody fair, isn' it?"

"Agreed. But my stories are not as infamous as yours. Although..." she dropped her gaze, smiling.

"Although, you had countless opportunities to see infamous pirates walk to the gallows, right?"

"Truth be told, I never watched the hangings, because I so pitied those poor souls... In fact the only execution I ever watched was yours."

"Because you didn't pity that particular bastard, eh?" he asked huskily, his smile turning his face even more irresistible.

Elizabeth couldn't suppress her laughter. Jack was just too funny and she loved his disarming and contagious sense of humour. Never had she laughed so much, never felt so carefree and full of life with Will.

"So... Will I be getting me story?"

* * *

**A/N: So, that was it. The next chapter will tell us about Lizzie's secret past. Well... , you may get surprised! ^^**

**Review anyone??? Hope so^^**

**HUGS**


	13. The Secret Life of Miss Elizabeth Swann

**A/N: Thankies to all of my readers and reviewers!!! Your feedback gets me going, mateys! *serves Jack's best rum to all of you* ^^**

**Hey Emma, thank you hun for the sweet review! :) As for you, MovieFan, thanx and welcome aboard! Hope you will like the next chapters as well. There's no possibility to write a review reply to you guys, and that's why I'm thanking you here!**

**My huge thanks go to Florencia 7 who helps me a lot with beta reading even though she's so busy at the moment. I'm so grateful for your help Kate!! :):):)**

**So, here is as promised the chappie about Lizzie's life. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think about this update in a review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 "The Secret Life of Miss Elizabeth Swann"**

"So, will I be getting me story?" asked Jack, eager to learn more about Lizzie's life.

"I'll start with my early childhood. It was rather unhappy and boring, partially due to the fact that I knew my mum only from portraits... She died soon after I was born."

"Sorry to hear that. Must have been a doleful loss... and fate for a little girl to be brought up by a man..." he frowned.

"My father was the only family I ever had, and he loved me more than life but couldn't devote much attention to me, busy that he was. His endless meetings and journeys occupied most of his time and in the end I felt very lonely... From the balcony of my room on the first floor, I used to watch servants' children playing pirates in the orchard and I envied them so much. I was a daughter of a rich and influential man, and they were kids of humble servants, wearing patched clothes. But unlike me, they were so happy and full of life. They had that freedom of doing whatever they wanted to do just because they wanted it. And they were friends, sharing good and bad moments with one another, playing together from morning till nightfall, appearing at home only when they were starving."

"Sounds a lot like my own childhood!" chuckled Jack.

"I figured that much!" Lizzie giggled in reply. "The biggest of my dreams was to join that group of kids and be like them, but I was not allowed to. According to my father, it was highly unfitting for a governor's daughter to play with simpletons, as he called them. My pleads and cries didn't change much. He said that it was not proper for me to play like them for I could get my skirts dirty or even fall down and hurt myself; and that he would die of shame if any of his high society friends, maybe even my future husband would see his little princess all smeared with mud, a wooden sword in her hand. And therefore my dad tried to occupy my time with things which, to my dismay, he found useful. Not only was I forced to take singing lessons but also to play the piano and the harp, and to learn foreign languages. In addition, I had to do knitting, sewing and embroidering which I hated most."

"I can't imagine you embroider or knit." To Jack, it just didn't sound like Lizzie - the unpredictable pirate lass who had once burnt his rum and had chained him to the mast.

"I wasn't good at it. But if only you could see Will! He once visited me when I was knitting and he learned it so quick that he soon became faster than me! Would you believe that?"

"Then why did he even bother to become a blacksmith? How could he waste such a talent?" he asked clearly making fun of William.

"He didn't waste it. It became his favourite pastime and all his stockings are self made."

"Oh, holy mermaid..." Jack rubbed his temple with his ringed fingers, wondering if there was anything more eunuchy than knitting.

"The day, or rather the night came when I found the monotony of my life absolutely unbearable. When everyone was fast asleep, I stole a set of boy's clothes from our servants' chest. The next day after lunch when I was supposed to have my siesta, I put on the stolen garments, ran down the staircase and disappeared in the garden through the back door. I met the children, but to my dread one of the boys recognized my clothes as his own and nearly beat the hell out of me. When I showed him my golden ring and asked him to keep it, he cooled down though."

"Funny how shiny little things have that magical power to solve nearly every problem, isn't it?"

"Indeed. The boy forgot about the stolen clothes and it was the beginning of a great friendship. Nearly every afternoon I used to sneak out to meet my friends, but at times we also had our secret meetings at night, dancing around the bonfire on an empty beach, singing _"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" ._"

"And sipping the _vile drink_, I imagine?"

"Sipping water and pretending that it was rum. I always coughed, so strong it was." Lizzie chuckled. "We also baked scented pirate bread on sticks over the fire, telling stories until our eyes refused to stay open any longer."

"I like pirate bread!" he exclaimed. "Especially seasoned with basil or marjoram. Delicious... By the way, was William one of your ..._hearties_?"

"No. I never told him about my double life. He spent most of his time in the smithy and visited me only from time to time. He always hated pirates and saw me as a fragile princess which I never was or strove to be. I saw myself more as the legendary Anne Bonny - tricky and brave. That's how my friends called me, by the way. The other girls were Mistress Ching and Mary Read, and the boys called themselves Calico Jack, Blackbeard and last but not least, Jack Sparrow- my childhood love..." she smiled.

"Oh, I'm deeply flattered to hear that, darlin'. Was it something serious?" he joked amused by her story.

"Well, you can say that. One day we even kissed. We had caught his elder brother smooching with his girlfriend and we decided that it was definitely something worth trying out. We were both ten, and it was our first tongue kiss. That day I swore never ever to try this most disgusting thing in the world again."

"Peas in the pod darlin'. The only difference is that I was eight. Now, as for your nightly escapades... How did you manage to leave the residence unnoticed?"

"I tied a black rope to the fenders of my balcony, partially covered with ivy . That made the line invisible. I could easily slide down or climb up without being spotted."

"I admire your ideas, luv. Still, I wonder how on earth you found time for your mates with all the useless knitting, singing and so forth?"

" I usually deputed knitting, sewing and embroidering to a certain poor old lady who lived in the neighbourhood. She was very fast and discreet. I couldn't offer her schillings, but she was satisfied with something shiny from time to time, and even more with the luxurious food from the governor's table."

"Another smart move here." He raised his right eyebrow.

"I didn't become a pirate overnight, Jack." She looked at him beaming with pride. "In addition, I tried to gain more free time by using my special strategy- singing and playing out of tune. After several months and three changes of teachers, I achieved my goal. My father cancelled all music lessons after hearing from the resigned teacher what a complete duffer I was, bringing disgrace to him and his position with my scary yowling that carried throughout the Port Royal, from the hills to the docks."

"I'm speechless..."

"Of course there was still my tutoress who taught me English, literature, geography and other important things. For my taste however, she was spending far too much time with me and I missed many of my friends' meetings as a consequence. But I solved that problem as well. My father was troubled by my notorious migraines, tiredness and sleepiness. He called for a doctor whom I easily convinced, that the reason for all those abnormalities was too much pressure and stress. All I needed was some more free time for myself. To my father's joy, all the headaches effectively disappeared as soon as he ordered my tutoress only to visit me every morning to bring me new books and to check my homework."

"I must say I'm in awe, my pirate lass. But how come nobody discovered your secret and reported to your dad?"

"Years were passing and with time a few servants indeed discovered the truth about me. There was that one maid who threatened to expose me, if I did not pay her well for her silence. She demanded all my jewelry!"

"Oh, bugger. What did you do?'"

"Luckily, I had accidentally seen her in a very improper situation, so I simply asked her if she wanted her husband to hear what his wife was doing with our gardener on the kitchen table when everyone else was asleep. That made her mum on the subject for good."

"Bra-vo!" he applauded, chuckling.

"As for the rest of the servants, they had no heart to expose me. They were flattered by the fact that I was a good friend of their kids, playing and learning with them. If it was not for me, they wouldn't have learned how to read and write, not to mention the knowledge of foreign languages and so on. Their parents couldn't afford a teacher for any of them. These of course were not the only things that we used to learn together. There were more interesting "subjects" like studying the pirate code, shooting, sword fighting..."

"Didn't you once say that it was Will who had taught you how to handle a sword?"

"He actually _thought_ that he did. After you escaped the hangman's noose and sailed away, Will wished to be spending more time with me, and since he had no clue how to woo me in any other way, he was showing me his sword tricks all the day long. I had to pretend that I had no idea about fencing and that I was highly impressed. It was then that he decided to teach me sword fighting - three hours a day - and he was shocked by how fast I was learning!"

Her last statement made them both giggle. Jack guessed that even if Elizabeth showed Will some of her special two-sword tricks, the whelp still wouldn't suspect a thing.

"In my younger years I often strolled with my friends to taverns, drank real rum and had lots of fun meeting sailors and listening to their tall stories about mermaids, seamonsters, and pirates. In fact, I once had the luck of meeting a real infamous pirate who was on the run, pursued by the Port Royal's Navy. Fortunately for him, the owner of our favourite tavern happened to be his childhood friend and offered him a shelter. Thanks to that, said pirate avoided the gallows and we heard some absolutely unforgettable stories from him." she chuckled

"As you can see Jack, I was enjoying my life with my mates. Until they started answering the calling of the sea, recruiting themselves on merchants ships; two of them in fact becoming pirates..." she smiled. "It all happened too fast... They were leaving one after another, until suddenly no one was left. It was the saddest day of my life. Never will I forget how I cried day and night. I had a chance to follow them, but despite my friends' undying requests, I chose to stay. I couldn't leave my father behind. And Will... Apart from me, they had nobody. I meant the world to them..."

Jack sighed. "Sad indeed..."

"That day I buried my disguise along with my effects at the very bottom of my chest, shedding tears and believing that there would be no occasion to ever put them on again. But one never knows what the future brings. I used them a year later to get to Tortuga, after my dad had freed me from jail. Do you remember those _"unflattering"_ lad's clothes, Jack?"

"How could I forget? _"It should be a dress or nothing." _I stick to that..." he pointed with his forefinger. "Needless to add, I'm still partial to _nothing. _"

She returned his warm smile, recalling how many times he's said that.

"Is that how your story ends?"

"Technically yes. Just when I was convinced that life couldn't be more cruel, Commodore Norrington proposed to me at the fort, and all of a sudden I lost my breath and my world turned all black. I thought I was dead... Weightless, I was rising high looking down at my drenched body laying on the pier. Suddenly, a figure dripping with water, the man who must have been my rescuer, towered over my figure and tore off my corset with his dagger. Instantly, an indescribable force brutally sucked me back into the lifeless body and I began to cough, trying to catch my breath. When I opened my eyes, I saw you bending over me and I believed you were my guardian angel. I was mesmerized by your gaze, felt paralyzed; unable to move or make a sound. That only reassured me that you were one. Until James Norrington recognized you as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." she giggled histerically.

"Your guardian pirate," he sighed.

"Well put, Jack. That is where one story ends and another starts. By freeing me off that maddening corset, you rescued me from the world that was strangling me and gave me the chance to start a new life. The life I always dreamt of."

"My pleasure, luv. Your story is truly unbelievable and deserves standing ovations. But if I said that you shocked me with said revelations, that would be a bald-face lie. What you just told me explains more than a lot and fits your piratey person nothing less but perfectly. Unlike the fake image of an obedient governor's daughter. I'm bloody proud of you, Miss Swann." he stopped in his tracks and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"My father wouldn't have said so..." she replied, her voice reduced to a whisper.

"If I remember correctly, in the Locker your father DID say that he was proud of you 'Lizbeth. And I could tell that he did mean what he was saying."

Elizabeth recalled the moment she saw his boat passing by the _Pearl_. She was so insanely happy preparing to welcome her father on board, when all of a sudden Jack made her world collapse with those few words. _"We're not back, Elizabeth..."_ She shivered at the memory. Never would she see her father again, and yet she could still see his peaceful face before her, like that fateful night. Did she recall well? Was her father smiling as he said how very proud he was of his daughter?

Jack figured that Lizzie was drifting off to the depressing events of the past and pulled her into a tight embrace. In that moment, he realized that he would do everything to bring her father back if only it was possible. But if Tia Dalma herself had no power enough to bring him back to life, who would?

"I doubt that your father would be happy to see you living in the past, luv. What has happened cannot be changed but life goes on, Lizzie. I'm here with you and we have bright future before us."

She nodded. In his arms it was so easy to believe it. Believe anything he said or promised and forget how merciless life was at times. He was stroking her hair gently, until her breath was even again. Once hating the man who sentenced him to the gallows, he now admired the governor for eventually choosing the right side. Lizzie's father paid the highest price refusing to cooperate with Lord Cutler Beckett.

"You were mum as to which famous pirate you have met, dearie. And I wish to hear the name." he said softly, encouraging her to tell him yet another story and abandon the sad thoughts. She smiled when Jack moved, still holding her waist. The sun was now half submerged in the crystal clear waters of the Caribbean Sea and Elizabeth believed it was time for them to be going back. But that could wait a few minutes after all...

"It was William Kidd, showing off with the story about how he snatched rum from under your nose," she giggled when Jack winced. "I'm sorry Jack, but it was one of the most amusing and memorable stories I've ever heard!"

"Did he happen to mention how I paid him back?"

"No, he didn't."

"Ah. That doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"What did you do?" she asked leaning into him as they walked.

"My revenge was sweet and breathtakingly spectacular. Just as Kidd did, I also snatched his belongings, however far more precious. He who laughs last laughs best, they say."

"Could you be a bit more specific, Jack? That doesn't tell me much."

"That night in Tortuga, when dear ol' Kidd was laying completely drunk under the table in the _Faithful Bride_, I directed myself towards his ship. Too bad for the old bastard that his night watch mateys also didn't care to count the cups of the stolen rum they had. To my advantage, they weren't less drunk than their pathetic captain and I had no problem sneaking onto the _Bloody Mary_ and into his cabin, from where I pilfered what he valued most."

"And that was?"

"_Were_. Two maps with his plunder beautifully marked on them. Just as I was ready to leave Kidd's cabin satisfied with my prey, I was stopped by a lass who apparently taking me for her fiance', asked me to join her in bed. Although Kidd's beloved was quite a bit tipsy, she soon realized her mistake. And to my surprise, that only increased her appetite..."

"And?" asked Lizzie, trying to keep her voice steady. Her heart was thumping like a mad horse in a gallop and her blood boiling with jealousy. Why was there a woman behind every of his stories? She told herself that it was all in the past, but her doubts now stroke back with double force. What if Jack would continue to take every opportunity without even having second thoughts? Should she trust him? _Could _she trust him?

"And so, " Jack decided to skip the details of his night with Kidd's girl, knowing how oversensitive Lizzie was when it came to his past romantic adventures. "...before dawn I set sail rushing to one of the treasure islands, while AnaMaria who was my first mate at the time, joined her brother's ship with the other map in her hand. That was one hell of a plunder. Both vessels heavy with bounty that in my opinion was worthy far more than some humble barrels of liquor Kidd was so childishly bragging about."

"You paid him back in his own coin," she said, suddenly realizing that Jack was putting his coat on her.

"Oh, thank you Jack..." she blushed, taken aback by his gentlemanly gesture. "But it's not that cold yet..."

"And cold is not the reason why I put my coat on you, dearie..." he said huskily, his lips almost touching hers.

"Why then?" she frowned.

Jack pushed her gently until her back hit a huge palm tree. "We do not want your pretty back all scratched and torn by bark, do we now?" he whispered, his sultry orbs boring into hers.

* * *

**TBC !**

**A/N: So, that was it. I slightly changed some facts from the film, and I thought I should let you know. I don't want anybody thinking that I made some mistakes, LOL!**

**HUGS, my dear J/E fans! Hope to hear from you in a review ;D**

**(Still hopelessly) Addicted to Jack ^^**


	14. Dream On

**A/N: Yay, I'm finally back after the long, veeery long break! It feels so good to publish again, and I hope that all of my readers leave a comment to let me know whether they enjoyed this update or not. I'm sorry for not updating for months, but I simply had no inspiration for a long time... But now that it's back, I'll be grateful for feedback from you all :) **

**Now, about this chapter : it is _definitely_ an "M" rated one^^ Enjoy!**

**Chapter no. 15 is already written and ready for publication, as well. It will appear here as soon as I get your much appreciated review :)**

**HUGS,**

**addictedtojack**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14 "Dream On "**

_"Well, cold is _not_ the reason why I put my coat over you, dearie... __We do not want your pretty back all scratched and torn by the bark, do we now?"_ Jack's words lingered in her mind. Although his deep voice ignited all-consuming fire inside her , Lizzie trembled under his intense gaze as if touched by a cold breeze. Taken a bit aback by his intentions, she recalled how cheekily Jack played her that morning. How he had aroused her, left her alone on the beach, and went to have a swim. Despite how much she craved him at the moment, Lizzie decided that he would not have his way with her. He was going to pay for toying with her in such a wicked way.

"I don't understand what you mean, Jack? " she lied, keeping a straight face.

"You do, luv, and you know it. Or have you forgotten how you begged to be punished against the palm tree?" he asked huskily, and the distance between them continued to shrink. Another wave of shivers washed over her and for a moment she was tempted to shut his insolent mouth with a fiery kiss. To her surprise though, she found enough strength to resist him and go on with her plan. Oh yes, he would see what it tasted like. He would stand like a fool by that giant palm tree while she would go to bath in the sea.

"Just what are you implying? That I wanted you to take me against a palm tree?"

"If you wish to play a game, I'm good with it, lass. It makes it all the sweeter," he smirked, still holding her glassy gaze. "I like it kinky..."

"Are you suggesting that someone of my standing, a governor's daughter, would wish to be crudely shagged against a tree like some-"

"Wasn't she pleading earlier today to be shagged in that particular way, 'Lizbeth?"

"I thought you were intelligent enough to tell that I was joking? " she smiled truculently.

"Joking, you say?" Jack squinted his mesmerizing kohl lined eyes.

"Yes, I was indeed joking," she answered nervously. "_Pretending_ to mean that absolute nonsense that you thought I meant."

"Since when are you a fragile princess that wants it gentle, my lady? You are not one of those innocent lasses who prefer hours of cuddling to some steamy love making. Vanilla sex in a bed full of rose petals just doesn't sound like you, Lizzie."

"W-what?" she asked as her eyes widened. "I'm a romantic!"

"A naughty romantic who likes it wild and rough. And this pirate is going to give it to you..."

"Jack, I said that I don't..."

"What?" he asked in a calm, low voice. Trembling like a leaf, Lizzie let her eyes shut when their forheads met. "That you don't want...this?" Elizabeth exhaled sharply as Jack's hands found their way under her shirt, but was unable to stop him. She wished to come up with something as close to a protest or even better an insult as possible, but gave in to his hungry lips instead and was kissing him back with abandon. Her plan was officially ruined. Meanwhile, Jack didn't waste time and unbuttoned her breeches without neglecting her addicting mouth. She broke the kiss, gasping when his skilled fingers found her centre. Not only she was ready for him, her breeches were practically getting drenched with her desire.

Jack smiled wickedly at this discovery. "Say _'no'_, 'Lizbeth. Say it..." She heard his throaty voice as he was watching her from under his half hooded lids. Just then two of his fingers invaded her womanhood, making her gasp even louder and throw her head back. Jack chuckled with satisfaction. Her nails dug into his arms, lips parted in bliss, her eyes misty. She was completely under his spell.

"Come on, lass," he kept on teasing her. "Say that you don't want it and I'll stop."

"I'll kill you if you do!" she managed to hiss, nearly out of breath.

"You'd better not, luv. I happen to have too many unfulfilled fantasies involving you and me and I swear I will make you _deeply_ enjoy each and every one of them them coming true."

Just when she believed that he couldn't have possibly aroused her even further, he topped himself saying this. She was burning, eager to find out what he fantasized about and ready for any of his daydreams to become reality. She guessed that Jack would be willing... no, _enthusiastic_, to help her fulfill her own as well .

"Have you ever ravished me against the main mast in your fantasies?"

"Let me answer you this way. For the time being the palm tree will do." he said huskily while stripping her effortlessly off her breeches, "But I plight my throat, luv, that as soon as we step on the _Pearl_..."

"I knew it!" she bit her lower lip.

"We are very much alike. Didn't I tell you that long ago?"

She nodded absentmindedly and kicked off the pieces of her garment before loosening Jack's sash and freeing him from his breeches. He gasped. Her delicate fingers at first gliding gently along his awakened shaft, soon curled around it and stroked harder and harder as it pulsed in her hand. Jack groaned, tempted to let her finish him this way. He shuddered as she went faster, making it hard for him to breathe. Lizzie found herself similarly breathless, her body reacting to Jack's and longing for him to extinguish the fire inside her.

"Now!" she panted.

Jack lifted her trembling form and buried himself within her in one powerful thrust. That did it for her. He felt her tighten and shudder around him, her legs entwined around his hips now painfully pressing into his flesh. Hell, he hadn't expected that. Nor had she, as the feeling suddenly hit her, stealing her breath and knocking her out. And then came another maddening stroke, and another. Her back was getting a little sore, grazed by the bark despite the fact that she was wearing a shirt and a coat, but she didn't care. For him, she was willing to learn to live with scars on her back. Three hard thrusts and Jack reached his release, spilling into Lizzie's shaking body, clearly still recovering from the riveting experience. This had never happened to him before. Upon all his countless adventures with women, never had any lass surprised him that way, climaxing as soon as he had gotten inside her.

Totally exhausted and wobbly-legged, Jack let their joined bodies drop to the ground. Tightly embracing her limp form, he whispered into her ear how much she had surprised him and how heady, how otherwordly the sensation was. Lizzie smiled softly and her cheeks flushed a bit as she snuggled into him. She also wanted to say something but her eyes shut closed before she could. Her even breathing informed Jack that she was asleep. He wished nothing but to join her in her sweet dreams, yet one look at the horizon made him change his plans. Delicate silver lines were crossing the graphite dark sky somewhere far away but no matter the distance, Jack knew that there was no time to lose. He couldn't allow himself to rest until he would bring Lizzie to their hut. The hut which likely wouldn't survive the storm if he didn't reinforce it at once... First of all, he would have to look for several thick branches, one or two lianas and definitely pick lots of palm leaves. It sounded like hell of a work for him, especially in this darkness. The storm wouldn't wait and Jack feared that he may not be done on time. He stood up hastily, put on his breeches, and get Lizzie dressed as well. She didn't wake up, too deeply immersed in her dreams. Jack chuckled hearing her moan, mention the main mast and chant his name. How wonderful to be sharing the same obsession with her.

Looking one last time at their palm tree and his resting girl, a spontaneous idea popped into his mind. All he would need was something very sharp and luckily for him, something proper was always there with him, hidden deep in the pocket of his coat. Careful not to wake Lizzie up, he picked his navaja folding knife and a lopsided smirk etched across his face.

* * *

Worn out and soaked to the skin, Jack entered the little hut and slipped down on its grassy floor. Drenched that he was, he resigned from hugging his Lizzie, despite how much he wanted to. He closed his blood shot eyes, immediately falling asleep to the calming sounds of falling rain.

Lizzie woke up about an hour later to the sound of thunders and torrents of water mercilessly pouring down from the skies. She had an unpleasant impression of standing under a huge waterfall and was thankful for having a shelter over her head. Jack, who must have brought her over, was still deeply asleep, and barely shifted when another thunder was heard. This time it seemed to have hit a bit closer than the last one. Rumbling of Elizabeth's empty stomach was getting nearly as loud as the murmurs of the storm. At least it occurred so to her, and made her worry that the noise may wake Jack up. Not only did she intend not to disturb his well deserved and overdue rest, but found such sounds highly unflattering. She imagined herself tangled up in Jack's arms, his hungry lips almost touching hers and then her tummy would ruin the moment demanding food. She then remembered the food left outside and moaned quietly. However, all she could do was to hold and press her loud stomach, mentally begging it to calm down and keep quiet. No matter what pain she was going through, leaving the cozy shelter to look for the leftovers in this downpour and darkness was not an option. On the other hand, she didn't eat anything since breakfast and was now craving a delicious oyster or a crab.

"Wonderfully roasted oysters, marinated in lemon, and lime and coconut milk..." She found herself drooling at the thought.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" she whispered to herself. Jack cooked so damn good. She could almost smell the mouthwatering grilled mussels. Oh, yes she indeed could.

"My mind must be deceiving me," she told herself, but eventually stretched her hand in the direction from which the delicious scent was coming .

"Yeees!" she nearly exclaimed, elated when her hand touched the sea shell- plates. Jack must have brought them there before the downpour started.

"He thinks about everything, doesn't he?" Lizzie devoured enough oysters to kill the worst hunger, leaving at least as much for Jack. Her eyes closed lazily and she sighed with satisfaction, nestling herself in Jack's bare torso. Happy and content, she let her mind drift away into unknown dimensions.

All of a sudden, ringing of bells replaced the sound of thumping raindrops and she was elsewhere, in a very strange location, a place she had definitely never been to. Dressed in a breathtakingly beautiful snow white dress, she looked like a princess with a bouquet of dark red roses contrasting in her hand.

"My favourite flowers..." she whispered to herself and raised the bunch to inhale the sweet scent.

At her side was her father, walking her slowly by the arm, his face beaming with a mixture of emotions, pride and happiness. At the sight of the altar and a mighty cross high above it , Lizzie figured she must have been in a church. As strange and impossible as it seemed, its walls as well as the vault appeared to be made of ships with parts of shipwrecks to be spot everywhere and white canvas spread from the ceiling right to the floor, creating a beautiful canopy over the altar. She also made out several steering wheels hanging here and there, serving as giant candle holders. Lizzie suppressed a giggle when wooden figures of marmaids came into view. Transformed into angels by spectacular feathery attachments, they were definitely the most eye catching objects in the temple. As awkward as the place was, she had to admit that there was something very special and charming about it. She smiled getting closer to the altar where two men already awaited her: an elderly but still black haired priest with a Bible in his hands and ...Jack? The person dressed in an elegant navy blue coat with shining silver buttons turned around and nodded to her father, before offering Elizabeth his hand. His eyes clearly revealed the depth of his feelings for her and she was moved to tears.

"I can't believe that this is happening, Jack," she whispered and he smiled wholeheartedly. "What if...if this is just a dream?" Her voice trembled as did her entire body when her fears took over.

To her disappointment, she wasn't able to hear Jack's answer, for his handsome face soon dispersed completely in the overwhelming darkness and familiar disturbing sounds surrounded her once again. No bells, just a single thunder somewhere in the distance and the notorious raindrops bombarding their little hut.

"This was so wonderful, so real! " she smiled, her eyes still closed. "My father...and Jack...and then..." she broke into tears.

How foolish of her to think, to hope that it could have been real. Her father was dead and she would never see his face again. He would never lead her to the altar, just as Jack would never take her as his wife. He was a free spirit after all, unpredictable and changing as the sea. An untameable man who wouldn't dedicate himself to one woman, would he? No, he would never swear to love her and be faithful until death parts them. She wept quietly, realizing how childishly naive it was of her to hope that it was more than just a dream. She knew that Jack told her the truth when he claimed that she meant the world to him. And she did believe him when he said that he loved her. He did. Now, that is... Until he would come across another "luv" who would make him lose his mind and forget about his Lizzie... She couldn't forget about the haunting fact that there was a woman behind every of his stories. Was that not revealing? Elizabeth swallowed nervously. She wasn't surprised at all that women were clinging to Jack. She wasn't any different, unable to resist his charms, even though she was Will's fiancee . But still, she wished to bite all of them like that venomous viper. Jack was everything to her and she wouldn't let anyone take him from her! No wench, no fair lass or lady, not even the mighty Calypso herself!

"But isn't it going to be the proverbial fight against windmills...?" The bitter conclusion made her frown and a lonely tear rolled down her flushed cheek when her eyes shut closed. How on Earth will she bear it if Jack rejects her, leaves her for another woman? Will she be able to move on and live with such pain? Stinging tears kept on coming as the chaos of troubling thoughts continued to devastate her. Feeling utterly helpless, Lizzie started praying in her thoughts, addressing the one in whom she never stopped believing .

"I'll go insane if you don't help me... I'm going to lose my senses because of my doubts and fears. Is Jack trustworthy? Is he the one? My destiny? I chose to believe that, since the fate brought us together in very unusual circumstances, in such a special way...We'd gone through so much together, and instead of turning into worst enemies, we've become lovers against all odds. I believed we were destined for each other, but what if I was wrong all the way? Love is blind, they say. Am I? Or to the contrary; did I see, did I expect _too much_? Did I fool mysef wishing to believe in something that doesn't exist? Please show me the way. Lead me, for I feel lost and can't figure out which way to go. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think anymore..." she sobbed. "If Jack is not the man for me, please give me a sign. That's all I need. Just one sign..."

Listening to Jack's even heartbeat, a calming lullaby, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Awww... Poor Lizzie! What will future bring for her and Jack? You will find out more in chapter 15. BTW, just TWO (!!!) more chappies to go, and that's it!!!**

**Love you all,**

**addictedtojack**


	15. The Sign

**A/N: Huge-ish thanks for all the sweet reviews :) You made my day, mates! **

**Here is the promised 15th chapter. Hope you like^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 "The Sign" **

Before dawn, a horrifying boom shook both inhabitants of the hut awake. The powerful impact made their hearts gallop and experience painful ringing in their ears. Lizzie couldn't catch her breath, until Jack's comforting arms were wrapped around her trembling body.

"It's alright, luv. Just a thunder." She relaxed thanks to his calming whispers, relieved to have him beside her. She was not alone. Jack was always there for her, wherever and whenever she would need him.

"For a second I thought that it struck our hut. Struck us!"

"No, it didn't. But it was close, I guess. Now, be a good girl and go back to sleep, eh?"

He didn't have to say it twice. There was nothing she needed more at the moment. Deep slumber came quickly, accompanied by quiet sounds of the retreating storm. Jack listened to the regular breathing of the sleeping lass at his side and smiled smugly. Thanks to his brilliant idea of building the hut on a slight hill, they didn't have to sleep in a paddle tonight. And, of course he did hope that she was aware of it and as a result highly impressed.

_"Now, in the morning I will make sure to bloody impress her even further." _He will get some fish for a decent breakfast. Yes, in fact he could already see her bright eyes widen in admiration at the sight of his strong hand aiming at a huge, fat fishy and piercing it with his shiny sword.

Imagining his spectacular prey slowly getting roasted over the fire, Jack couldn't resist any longer and grabbed what was left of their food that Lizzie generously had left for him. He cursed the seagulls for reducing their food reserves. With his stomach rather half empty than half full, he embraced his girl and shut his sleepy eyes closed.

* * *

In the morning, Jack and Lizzie left their cozy hut enticed by the blinding sunshine. They seemed not to care that it was rather deceiving since it was still wet everywhere and not all that warm. Although quite bothered by the fact that they had nothing for breakfast, they turned ecstatic when they tasted fresh water that had filled the coconut shells overnight. Nothing could quench thirst like fresh cold water. A true luxury on their island.

Embracing Lizzie from behind, Jack kissed her throat sensuously and didn't have to wait for a response. She moaned softly. In that very moment her stomach began to rumble, sending strong vibrations to Jack's hands clasped on her abdomen. Disappointed that her moaning had nothing to do with his caresses, Jack noticed her face redden and gently released her . It was obvious that the lass was starving and not in the mood. He needed to get some food for breakfast if he didn't wish to see her get even thinner.

"I'll go and look for something edible, luv."

"Shhh..."

"What?"

"Aren't they sweet?" she whispered pointing to a couple of birds sitting together on a nearby tree, rubbing one another with their beaks.

"You're right, Lizbeth," admitted Jack pulling out his pistol. "That fat male on the left will be a sweet treat."

"Ah!" she huffed snatching the weapon from Jack's hand "Are you serious? Don't even tell me that you wanted to kill the lovebirds!"

"Just one. Unfortunately, I only have one shot."

"How could you be so cruel, Jack ?!" she winced and hid the weapon in her boot.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective, Lizzie. And that overweight beast of a bird happens to be a highly tempting perspective of a delicious breakfast for two."

"I would never eat that!"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "Which means that we are doomed to eat fish. Again..."

"Don't you like fish? All sailors eat fish."

"Not like they have any other choice, luv," he answered sadly. "Once you are at sea, you hardly come by anything else to eat, which makes you abhore fish wholeheartedly after not a very long period of time. Do you wish to know what _Black Pearl's _menu consists of some ten days after leaving port? Breakfast : rum mixed with rain water from the barrel, roasted fish leftovers from the previous day and hardtack. Lunch: barrelled rain water mixed with rum, fried fish and fish soup. "

"And the dinner? It can't possibly be just hardtack and fish and rain water after a whole day of hard work?"

"No, of course not. The dinner, dearie, is the feast. The grand finale, so to say. A nutricious, varied meal, namely, refreshing warm rain water from the barrel, spiced with the rest few drops of finest dark rum, crispy hardtack with a nutricious surprise inside and-"

"What type of surprise?" she furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Worms."

"Oh, how disgusting!"

"Highly nutriciuos, though. Then, of course, we have a roasted fish a la carte, fish from the soup and guess what more?"

"Hmmm, hard to guess." she almost giggled "How about... fish soup?"

"Are you a mind-reader or something?" he chuckled.

"Well, that is _not_ what I would call varied meals."

"Do you still blame me for drooling at that winged chunk of meat, then ?"

"I must admit that the _Pearl's_ menu definitely changed my perspective."

He smirked at her answer. "Does that mean that I _may_ shoot?"

"That means, that you may drool on, Jack. There will be no shooting here and that's final."

"Can we negotiate?"

"No!"

Jack's begging pout and his glassy glance at the easy target on the tree said more than hundred words.

"No, Jack! Over my dead body!"

* * *

"Oh, how long will we be standing here like this? I'm starving..."

"Shush. Your noises are scaring off the fish."

''It's not my fault that my stomach is rumbling. I'd appreciate it greatly if you finally got that promised fish, would you?" she moaned holding her stomach.

"Surprising as it may be to you 'Lizbeth, you can't just get a fish as soon as you enter the shallows and raise the sword over your head. This is not the governor's table where you just stretch your pretty hand and pick a piece of roasted fish from a silver plate. So, do me a favour dearie and excercise your patience, no matter how loud your poor tummy sings. I need a hell of concentration to get the reward and yes, it IS bloody difficult and damn time consuming and I'm not considering getting whiny even though my arm hurts like hell. By the way, ever heard of 'No pain, no gain'?"

"I spent ages patiently observing you concentrate, Jack. And I'm starting to lose hope of witnessing you catch anything before nightfall."

"Don't you think that you may be exaggerating a lil' bit?" Jack turned around to face the charming source of distraction that stood a few yards behind him. "It's just noon!"

"What I think, is that I've waited for some awfully long time and-"

"It's coming, Lizzie. I promise." he exhaled wearily. "Just.... WAIT."

"I've heard it like hundred times now. Will you keep on repeating this forever, Jack?"

He dropped his aching arm and sighed. "Listen, my lady. If it was not for your neverending grumbling that distracts me I would have got up to three fish by now. Savvy?"

"I dare to doubt that, Jack. It's apparent that you lack skills of killing a fish with a sword, and that's it. And I bet that I could catch more fish with my bare hands than you with that rusty, useless sword of yours!"

"Alright, I'm accepting the challenge. Go on!" he yelled in a throaty voice.

She squinted. "You are insufferable, Jack. Just like that stomachache of mine! And yes, of course I'll get some food by myself. You'll see!" she hissed.

"You may use the pistol, luv."

"For what? To shoot fish?"

"To shoot that fat bird. Remember?"

She growled at the unacceptable suggestion and quickened her steps. After a couple of minutes Lizzie's graceful shape disappeared behind the nearest turn and Jack was surprised that he actually missed her grumbling. He found it absolutely adorable the way she crossed her arms over her chest, bitterly complaining like a stubborn little girl. Meanwhile, his lonely minutes were growing incredibly long.

"That's no good. I can hardly stomach ten minutes of her absence. Bloody no good..."

He had never been that obssessed with a woman before. Of course there were girls that he had fancied but he was still able to sail the seven seas for months without getting his compass spin or his mind too preoccupied with said lasses. This time it was all different and although he found the feeling pleasant, it scared him to the bone how he was losing control. How restricted he was. Virtually tied to Elizabeth...

Damn, he even missed the rumbling of her empty stomach. Since Lizzie had left him alone about fifteen minutes ago, all he could hear was the silent rustling of the waves. Not to mention the annoying tweets of that obese bird that was obviously flying in circles over his head to tease him.

"If you don't stop mocking me, fatty, I'll go and get your lass! Savvy?! I'm sure she would make a great dinner!"

Apparently having taken the threat seriously, the bird disappeared from Jack's view. To his great satisfaction, the next thing that came to his view was a fish swimming around him.

"Not an impressive size, but still definitely a fish. I guess...?" he twitched his nose.

Jack's sword pierced the little animal at the speed of a lightning. He didn't find the size of his bounty flattering, and therefore wasn't very proud of himself but he was going to show Lizzie that he had got a fish with his sword anyway.

"And it's not rusty. Well, maybe just a little..."

He saw Lizzie on his way to the remnants of the bonfire, and the shocking view nearly made him drop his sword. There she was, with a triumphant smile on her lips, her chin raised with pride, each hand holding a tail of a monstrous fish. At least in comparison to Jack's own, which made him consider hiding his humble prey behind his back. With his mouth agape, Jack stood there rooted to the ground, watching her stroll like a peacock. She shrieked suddenly, as one of the fish wiggled sharply and fell on the sand. Lizzie struggled with the giant, huffing and screeching until she defeated it and raised it by the tail.

"How did you get them?" asked Jack who finally found his voice.

"With my bare hands!"

* * *

Preparing their breakfast wasn't an easy task since the ground was still rain-soaked and the firewood totally wet. Seeing the hopelessness of the situation Lizzie almost broke into tears. How would they roast the fish with no fire? Jack, however, acted as if there was no problem whatsoever. He disappeared briefly in their hut only to emerge with an armful of dry kindling before disappearing in their cozy shelter once again. This time he brought over a round grassy carpet that was dry enough to enable them to start a new bonfire.

"You've cut out our...bed!" she squeaked.

"No 'bed', no fire, luv." he chuckled.

"Just make it quick, Jack... I think I may soon faint from hunger..." she moaned as she lay down.

"No worries, Lizzie. Fire's on its way," he assured her, still focused on rolling the thin stick of wood between his palms.

Lizzie was staring at Jack's handsome figure from under her half closed eyelids. He was a dream of a man, and that was not only due to his looks and his charm. There were too many other things about him worth mentioning; Jack possessed all the qualities that made a real man; all the elements she ever dreamt of. He could survive and take care of her in any situation, he could foresee the events, always ready for any possibility. Just like last night he must have secured their hut before the storm had broken out. Now it looked much more solid with extra thick branches and palm leaves added. Jack had taken care of all the details, keeping their food and enough of dry wood inside their hut to be able to start a fire next morning. He had set all the coconut shells to get as much rain water as possible. And now the brilliant idea with their "bed". Jack never stopped surprising and impressing her and she felt guilty for being so mean to him.

_"He didn't deserve that. He must have been as hungry as me, yet he didn't complain..."_ thought Lizzie, deeply ashamed of herself for acting like a cry baby.

After the breakfast which turned out to be an opulent meal, Lizzie's mood changed dramatically. She was like a different person; lively and content, laughing joyously at Jack's story about the wicked bird that had so cheekily jeered at him.

"Alright, luv." he decided to change topic "What's the trick?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked him back, trying to keep a straight face.

"How the hell did you get our breakfast and our dinner. I'm all ears."

She shrugged. "There is no trick, Jack," she answered him, before taking a sip of fresh water.

"I can tell, there's something fishy about it."

Lizzie giggled. "I assure you, I got them with my bare hands and I swear I'm telling the truth. Of course, it wasn't easy because they were slipping out of my palms over and over again, but in the end I got what I wanted."

"Truth to be told, I wonder why it appears to me that there is something truly peculiar in those glowing eyes of yours and in the way you smirk, which makes me suspect that the truth you so swear to be truth may, so to say, not be the _whole_ truth."

"Fine, let's go. I was planning to let you see it anyway."

Jack didn't protest when she took him by the arm and followed her with haste. After passing the nearest turn, they didn't need to trek long before a tiny, shallow lake came into their view. The paddle in the middle of the beach was obviously an effect of the storm that had passed through their island last night.

Jack's features softened and he chuckled looking between Lizzie and the glistening paddle. "With your hunting attitude, I must say I'm astonished that you didn't free them." he mocked her observing two fine fish swimming round in their trap.

"Actually, it was my original idea to take them back to the sea, but later on I figured that we would still need to eat something tomorrow as well."

"My regards, darlin'. Not only you abandoned the plan of freeing all the poor fishy, but hunted those two big ones, saving the rest for tomorrow."

"I mean, I wanted to free _the rest_ of them, Jack! _After_ getting those two!" she exclaimed, defending herself.

Jack, who sensed offence in her features and her voice, couldn't resist and continued teasing her. "Is that so?"

"You envy me, don't you? Admit it!" she demanded boldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What an absurd accusation, darlin'. Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't envy. It's _others_ that envy the Captain, savvy?"

"Of course they do. Just like me, who envies you that impressive catch so badly. You must be very proud of that sardine, by the way?"

"That was_ not_ a sardine, 'Lizbeth." he shook his head, touched by her remarks.

"Oh, my apologies. An impressive bristling, perhaps?"

"Why discuss things as miserable as fish while there's something far more impressive around, eh?" he cocked his head flashing her a golden grin.

"What? The scenery?" Actually, she wouldn't miss a chance to ask about a gallon of rum if only it was available.

"The scenery isn't bad, but nothing compares to the company. And..." he paused, getting closer to Lizzie.

"Go on?" she encouraged him, welcoming his closeness.

"And the gigantic fish caught by said company, as well." he spoke in a low voice. "Your prey was..." he cleared his throat, "...simply beyond my wildest dreams, Lizzie. And I hate to admit it, but I wished the ground would swallow me up when I stood there like a fool with that baby of a fish hooked on my rusty sword, watching you pace victoriously with that amazing catch in your hands."

"I understand, this your way of telling me that you envy me?" asked Lizzie, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That I'm proud of you, luv!' Jack furrowed his eyebrows, slightly indignant.

"_And _that you envy me?" she kept going adamantly, her lips almost getting twisted in a smile.

"Aye..." he sighed resignedly.

"What was that???"

"That was an 'aye'. A tiny, little one," he added, waving with his fingers.

"I can't believe that you said it!" she squeaked, and jumped up in ecstasy.

"I can't believe that it passed me mouth..." he rolled his eyes. How glad he was to be so dark tanned. Wasn't it for his bronze complexion, Lizzie would have easily noticed how flushed his cheeks were getting. Unbelievable how this lass always made him open his heart, spill his soul out and admit things which he actually wished to take along with him to his grave.

"I feel like kissing that mouth..." she said huskily, and her lips were on his before Jack even realized what she had said.

He loved the passion in Lizzie's kisses, getting more addicted to her with every kiss they shared. Jack doubted that he could ever refuse her. Just like that fateful day when he longed for another kiss, completely forgetting himself in the moment, despite the fact that she had chained him to the mast. This girl was like a drug, tempting and sweet, bringing fulfillment and satisfaction, yet making him crave and beg for more.

"Was that a reward for admitting the truth?" asked Jack when their lips eventually parted.

"Rather a way to show you the extent of my desire, my love and admiration. You have no idea what effect you have on me, how much you impress me with every little thing you do." she smiled holding his gaze, "Even catching that sardine-"

"Please, Lizzie." he exhaled with disappointment "It's...humiliating."

"No, it's not. It only shows how highly skilled you are to spear such a tiny thing with a sword."

"Shall I remind you about some _other _things that I'm _highly_ _skilled_ at, luv?" he asked seductively nibbling on her earlobe while his hands roamed all over her alluring shapes, causing the goose bumps to cover her body.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth looked at the bright sphere high above their heads. "Sunset or not, I choose the romantic stroll. I loved the way it ended yesterday..." she looked him in the eye and bit her lower lip.

"That makes two of us, Lizbeth..."

They walked in the same direction they had taken last evening, carelessly paddling in water and discussing all possible topics. There were just too many things each of them wished to hear about, and luckily they've got the time.

"There's something that I'd always wanted to ask you. What mark did you leave on Beckett?"

"Who told you that I did ?"

"Will. And I've been dying to find out, ever since he did," she smiled sweetly.

Taken aback, Jack frowned suddenly stopping in his tracks. "Holy mermaid..."

In that moment, Lizzie turned around and looked ahead. The petrifying sight made her shudder. If this was not the sign she had asked for, her name was not Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

**A/N: So... What did they see?? And was it really the sign??? Let me know if you liked it, please !**

**One more chapter to go, I guess ! Till then :)**

**HUGS,**

**addictedtojack**

* * *


	16. All Good Things Come to an End

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to all of you for following this fic and reviewing :)**

**Seems we are coming to an end, eh?**

**Here's the newest update. Warning! Angst and drama!**

**Enjoy...****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16 "All Good Things Come to an End" **

Elizabeth's heart was pounding and she could feel cold drops of sweat roll down her trembling body. There it was, the sign, right in front of her dumbfounded face: their palm tree, obviously damaged by the earth shaking thunder that had woken them up last night.

"Jack, is this your doing?" she stretched her hand toward the burnt trunk.

"Well, the heart plus our initials, yes. I had nothing to do with the rest, though." he gave her a carefree smile.

"How can you joke about something so deadly serious?!" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't understand why I should consider it serious, not to mention deadly. We've had a storm last night and as you definitely know, darlin', they all come with lightnings, thunders and-"

"One of them hit our tree!"

"Why, thank you! You took it right out of me mouth," he grinned.

"Don't you really see anything peculiar in it, Jack?"

"And that would be?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't even ask yourself why it necessarily had to be _our_ palm tree? The very one with our initials inscribed in a heart?"

"Did you?"

"I don't need to ask myself to tell that the thunder did not pick our tree by accident. It's a bad omen!"

"Is it? Sounds interesting, but to me it doesn't look like a sign from heavens, Lizzie."

She shivered at his words, unable to make a sound.

"The thunder hit it only because thunders tend to be attracted to anything tall, and as our palm tree is, or rather was, one of the tallest trees on our island, it seems to be a simple and obviously the only reasonable reason."

"What if your reasoning is wrong and it IS a sort of warning for us? No matter what you think, to me it looks like a message from God."

"Who knows, could well be that the Almighty had his hand in it and stopped the thunder right here, inches from the heart." he pointed to his artwork.

"I can't praise your theory as convincing," she said, confident that God's hand had not stopped the thunder but had actually sent it.

"Didn't you notice, 'Lizbeth? The tree has been split into pieces, burnt. Why the hell would the thunder stop just before the heart? Wouldn't the heart with our initials be destroyed in the first place, were it indeed a bad omen for us?"

She would love to believe in his assumptions but couldn't. As opposed to him, she had asked for a sign that night and she believed to have just received it.

"Jack... could you please leave me alone for a while? I need some time on my own."

"Are you alright, luv?" he frowned, taken aback by the impact the situation had on her.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just want to spend some time alone, take a long stroll and think things over..."

"As you wish, 'Lizbeth. Till later, then..." Awfully troubled by her sudden change of the mood, Jack moved slowly in the direction of their humble encampment. She sounded so saddened. So strangely cold and distant. He couldn't comprehend why Elizabeth was taking such trifles seriously.

"Women!" he shook his head.

* * *

Concerned, Jack gaped at the evening sky becoming crowded with all possible shapes of forboding clouds, turning darker with every passing minute. Why Elizabeth hadn't come back remained a mystery. He would have started searching for her long ago if not for her distinct request that kept coming back to him like an echo, reminding him to respect her wish to give her some time alone with her own thoughts.

"What for heaven's sake is she contemplating that long? Dimensions of the universe, perhaps? The sense of human existence?" he sighed.

"The sense of our relationship..." he answered himself, angrily throwing another thick branch into the cracking bonfire. A gust of cold wind whirled the embers up high into the skies and Jack watched the little sparks dance and glow only to die out seconds later, consumed by the darkness.

"Isn't it methaphoric?" There was so much fire and passion within him and her, letting them reach unknown hights and glow... Sadly, there was a strong resemblance between their relationship and the short life of the whirling embers...

His thoughts continued to pace around Lizzie, as he imagined her slim, lightly dressed silhouette shaking from the piercing cold. She was somewhere out there all alone and weeping over some useless, burnt tree. He was kicking himself for getting the ridiculous idea of being romantic and marking the place of their little tryst with his knife. Maybe if he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it? Oh, who was he trying to fool. She would have still noticed that it was their tree, anyway...

"Cursed palm tree!"

Another huge problem that wouldn't let Jack restore his peace of mind was the weather, evidently boding ill for them. His instinct supported by vast experience told him that it would turn catastrophic within a day or two, and to their unfortune, they were trapped on this island until Gibbs would come back to pick them up.

"One day too late, as it seems," he mumbled resignedly.

Jack's dreadlocks waved in the puffy wind and at last he decided to leave his warm place by the bonfire to look for Elizabeth. He was willing to give her three more minutes of her deeply desired solitude and that was it. Jack shifted nervously after counting up to hundred and twenty. It was going all too slow.

"Alright, luv. One more minute and I'm bloody coming for you whether it is to your liking or not!"

To his contentment, the last minute passed much faster than the previous ones. "...thirty, fourty, fifty, sixty! So Lizzie, that was it."

"Excuse me?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh, Lizzie! How was it?" he stood up and moved closer to her.

"How was what?"

"Your afternoon stroll, luv. Or rather the-afternoon-to-nightfall stroll."

"It was fine." she gave Jack an artificial smile, disappointed that he didn't even bother to look for her. He must have spent his entire time sleeping or warming his hands by the bonfire, not caring for her whereabouts.

"And long," he noticed. "I was just getting ready to search for you."

"Oh?" Was he reading her mind? It was obvious to her that Jack was lying to save his face.

"Here." He put his coat over her trembling form and they sat as close to the fire as the wind allowed. Jack handed her a palm leaf with a chunk of roasted fish and a hot mixture of orange juice and fresh water. Without hesitation, she raised the coconut shell to her mouth and soon her empty stomach was filled with delicious warmth, radiating to all parts of her body. How glad she was to be back here with Jack...

None of them said a word for the next few minutes, and they found the unusual silence between them awkwardly disturbing. Lizzie couldn't think about anything else than their damaged palm tree but did not wish to mention the uncomfortable subject anymore. Luckily for her, Jack finally found his voice.

"Lizzie... If I recall correctly, you wished to know how I marked that wigged dwarf, Lord Beckett. Do you still want to hear 'bout it?"

"Yes, I'd love to," she said absently, her mind still preoccupied with the sight that had shocked her so much. If only his story could distract her from the disturbing thoughts... A sign or not, she would give anything to forget what she had seen, give their relationship a chance and let life flow as it pleased.

"One night, after making a deal with Jones and getting me dear _Pearl_ back, I paid Beckett a visit. Firstly, I picked the branding iron from his office where he always kept it at the ready, immersed in the embers of the fireplace. I then sneaked into his bedroom and found him sleeping, which needlessly to add, gave me an upper hand. I uncovered his puffy pink duvet, getting ready to brand him, only to discover that he sleeps with his wig on."

"He does?" she almost giggled.

"Yes, but there's more to this story, Lizzie. I found out that our dear friend was not interested in women..."

"I imagine your judgement to be based on the absence of a woman in his bed?" she chuckled.

"Nay. But still, I could tell that he preferred men."

"What made you think that he did?"

"First of all, he slept in a gown, Lizzie. A long, white dress decorated with lots of lace and ribbons. Men who prefer women don't wear womens' clothes, luv."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. " Jack. It's quite common among high society men to wear such sleeping gowns. Even my father used to wear one!"

"Oh yes? Did he also go like _'Oh, yes Mercer... Ahhh, do me hard!' _?"

"Well... no..." she shook her head in shock. "Please, stop being disgusting, Jack."

"I'm only quoting what came from Beckett's mouth as he was waking up from his kinky dream, obviously taking me for his admirer and begging me to do him. He stirred in his rose-scented bedclothes and I had no choice but to knock him unconscious. Figured he would have made too much noise if I didn't. I couldn't risk being caught by the guards."

"And? Have you marked him?"

"Sure I did. A nice _'P'_, right on his left cheek."

"Even the thickest coat of powder wouldn't cover that, and I swear I've never seen a tiniest scar on his face."

"Not that cheek, luv." he cocked his head, flashing her a golden grin.

"You branded him on his... backside?!"

"Precisely there, Lizzie. Marked Cutler like cattle. I also left a note with my regards, to let him know whom he owed thanks for such a... sophisticated tattoo."

"What a pity, that no one will ever see it," she sighed with disappointment.

"I'm sure that Mercer did. Or rather does, every time... you know." He cleared his throat.

"I can't help but wonder. Why didn't you just kill him, Jack? You missed a perfect opportunity to take your revenge."

"Good question, luv. I suppose there's simply too much of a gentleman in me."

"Not always." She smiled, although she knew that he was right claiming to be a rare example of a gentleman among the buccaneers.

He gave her a questioning look, furrowing his brows.

"Don't you remember how you threatened me with a chain? That wasn't very gentlemanly, I'd say?"

"Time and tide, luv. You know very well that I only had those two options: threaten you and escape, or die a gentleman."

"You put your pistol to my temple, Jack. Do you even know how much you scared me?"

"Scared you? Was it really that hard to guess that I was bluffing? Would I have bothered to save you from the watery grave only to shoot you down as soon as you started breathing?"

"Alright, let's assume that you indeed had no other option. What about other occassions when you were not forced to behave ungentlemanly?"

"I don't recall such," he answered with confidence.

"Well, I do. For instance, everybody knows the story of Victoria Brightmore, the young Governor's wife of Kingston. Many have seen her broken and weeping when she arrived ashore, after being freed from your hostility."

"Ah, Vicky..." he swallowed the rest of his orange juice.

"Yes. The poor abducted girl, who spent five days and nights aboard your ship, frightened to death."

"Now, that's new to me," he mumbled under his breath.

"The only thing speaking in your favour is that you released her untouched."

_"Unharmed."_ he corrected her in his thoughts, preventing a smirk from appearing on his lips.

"Pirates do such things, Lizzie. Never heard of it?"

"Kidnapping is a part of your occupation and I don't question that. Sick greediness however, is another thing. Victoria's family offered you an unusually high ransom in schillings and gold and yet you refused to free the girl. Why?"

"Actually, I was pleasantly surprised by the generous amount the old governor was ready to pay and I was all set to free his wife."

"Why didn't you? Did you plan to test her family that continuously gathered in Kingston's docks to pray for her life? Wanted to see how much she was worth to them?"

"No, luv. Like I said, I was very satisfied with the first offer, and planned to let the lass go. It's just that someone persuaded me to do otherwise."

"So you are now trying to put the whole blame and responsibility on someone else? Were you not the one in charge, _Captain_?"

"Even the Captain can be influenced. Especially by a charming young lady."

"Who was it? Your first mate, Anamaria?"

"No. She was not a member of my crew at that time."

"Then who? Who on earth made you change your mind?"

"Victoria Brightmore herself."

"Nonsense!" she huffed. "Mrs. Brightmore wanted to go free and come back home to her husband!"

"That's what everybody thought that she wanted. In reality she had some... different sort of wanting, so to speak."

"Did she... no, that's impossible."

"What?"

"Did she want to rob her rich husband and share the ransom with you? Has she planned it all out and cried on her homecoming only to cover things up?"

He chuckled, and scratched his chin. "Nice try, Lizzie, I'll give you that. I always knew you were a smart lass. Very smart indeed, but unfortunately I must disappoint you. Victoria didn't want to share the ransom with me."

"Then what did she want?"

"To share me bed, darlin'. And being a gentleman in every inch that I am, I couldn't refuse her. Everytime a new offer of ransom would come, I wouldn't accept it, claiming it wasn't enough. Until good five days later I was informed by my crew that Kingston's Navy apparently decided to take the deadly risk and was getting ready to attack me ship. Up for an inevitable battle, I chose to accept the highest ransom I've ever heard of, and let Victoria go. That's the well-kept secret behind the wrongly interpreted story that only proves me a gentleman. In fact, I would have been a hell of a bastard to let her go right on the first day. Savvy?"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth in shock. "You are lying, Jack! She was married and therefore, wouldn't be willing to remain in your cabin, not to mention your bed, while her husband waited for her at the residence, fearing for her life!"

"I doubt that he gave a damn whether she would come back or not, luv."

"What an inconceivable absurdity! They cared so much for each other!"

"Appearances are often deceitful, Lizzie. Their allegedly happy marriage was all a matter of good acting, having nothing to do with reality."

"Did she tell you all this?"

"She told me, that she was eighteen when her parents forced her into the marriage with the rich and influential Lord Brightmore; an elderly man who could in fact have been taken for her grandfather. There was no love in that relationship, no friendship or respect either. As years went by, they learned to truly hate each other - and keep up appearances so nobody would know the truth about the marriage. Nobody but the two of them knew that after seven years together the lovely Victoria was still a virgin."

"Their marriage was not consummated?"

"Correct. Old Brightmore was incapable of fulfilling his marital duties and Victoria actually thanked God for that every single day. When I took her hostage she was five and twenty and still untouched. The lass suffered too much in her young life and I decided to help her."

"Meaning: decided to use the opportunity to satisfy your lust."

"I do admit that she was visually appealing, but it was all her own idea, luv. Victoria was not willing to die a virgin, therefore she asked me for help."

"So you call that _help_?"

"What else?"

"Do you know how women who "help" men in such a way are called?" she winced.

"You're going over the top, 'Lizbeth."

"I'm only letting you know my opinion on your "helping". You used the girl and then kicked her off your ship. Left her heartbroken in the docks, sobbing because of you. How could you?!"

"Wait a minute. Didn't you just scold me for not letting her go earlier?"

"Yes, but now I have a full picture and I know what she felt. A gentleman wouldn't have taken the gold and dropped her like that, but sailed away with her!"

"I should have taken her along? Oh, God forbid!" he gestured lively with his hands.

"It's obvious to me that it was exactly what she expected, but you bitterly let her down."

"I did not. I never promised her anything more than to make her a woman. I didn't love her."

"Oh, I guess I forgot that to you women are only pleasant adventures and she was just one of them."

"Lizzie, you don't even know Victoria, so please do not judge me. She had the beauty of course, but that alone wouldn't make me fall for her and keep her on me ship. A spoiled princess who values her castle-like residence and material riches more than her freedom would never find a place in my heart. Yes, she did find place in me bed, but that was all. I do not fancy shallow, mendacious lasses."

"How can you claim that she preferred the riches to her freedom ? You didn't know her either."

"How? From her reaction on our farewell, when I adviced her to leave the old chum. Their marriage was invalid right from the wedding day, for it had never been consummated. She was still childless after seven years of being his wife and could have easily gotten annulation papers from the church. Vicky could have been free to live without the old goat and look for the love of her life. That, however, was not an option for her. She loved her title and wealth strong enough to sacrifice her happiness. I guess that her tears later in the docks only showed how hurt she was by my ruthlessly honest remarks. Plus by the fact that our pleasant adventure had come to an end."

"Oh, I should have figured. That's nothing new, it's always the same after all. All good things come to an end, don't they?"

"Don't start again, Lizbeth. We quarrelled enough about my past romances and I consider the topic closed."

"Well, _you_ do."

"Just what did you expect from me to do me whole life, eh? To live in celibacy until the day I die? I'm not a nun and I've never pledged chastity. I'm a man, Lizzie and that is why I did not refuse Victoria but helped her with pleasure!"

"Of course. Because you are a male whore, Captain Sparrow!"

His blood boiled at her words but he didn't let it show. No, she will not get the satisfaction to see him hurt and aching.

"I'm a hundred percent of a man, luv, as opposed to a certain eunuch that you befriended. Although, it's quite understandable for you not to have an idea of a real man, having wasted so much precious time with that whiny whelp, a pansy who was bethroted to you for one full year and neglected you severly."

"Will is not a pansy!"

"Who if not a pansy would act like William, eh? He had a saucy wench such as yourself at a stretch of a hand and his cock didn't even stir. A walking disaster, says I," said Jack and stood up to add more wood to the fire.

"A wench?" she jumped to her feet. "That would be a VIRGIN!"

"A former virgin, dearie." He smiled cheekily. "Or have you forgotten how you begged me to give you what that cold fish face had failed to? Forgotten how you moaned and screamed when I was inside you? How you begged me to take you and never stop?"

"Shut your filthy mouth, wretch! And leave my fiance' out of this!" Tears were filling her eyes and she was unable to stop them.

"Fiance'?" he smirked "Oh, how could I forget. You have me bloody blessing, future Mrs. Eunuch!!!"

She stepped forward intending to slap him but to her dismay, Jack grabbed her hand with a wicked smile.

"Pathetic. Thought you were capable of more than that."

"You'll need some extra golden teeth once I'm done with you!" she yelled, curling her other hand into a fist and aiming a blow at him, but he imprisoned it as well. To her shock, Jack pulled her close to him and claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss. She struggled at first, considering biting him but her body decided otherwise and, disgusted, she found herself kissing him back. He was aware of having that power over her and hell he knew how to use it. Flushed and breathless, Elizabeth glared daggers at him, when he broke the kiss and released her sore wrists.

"I despise you!!!" she said through her gritted teeth.

"Yes, your kiss has just shown me how much," he replied amused, a roguish grin etched across his devilishly handsome face.

Elizabeth turned away from him, as hot tears rolled down her reddened cheeks. She needed to be alone now, and luckily there was still the hut, where she could stay on her own. After all, it was highly unlikely that Jack would come over to sleep beside her, after the fight they had just had. Still sobbing, she entered their cabin and covered herself with the coat, which didn't make her shake any less from the all-consummating cold. Lizzie slid her shaky hand into a pocket of Jack's coat and her fingers came across several objects. A few coins, a folding knife, a bone bracelet and a tiny bottle sealed with a cork. She suspected it to be the famous mixture against insomnia, that Mr. Gibbs had once told her about. Not only Jack but also his first mate as well as several other members of his crew used Tia Dalma's concoction when troubled by insomnia on land. Was it indeed Calypso's wonderful herbal mixture? She hoped it was. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to calm down and sleep that night. Lizzie opened the glass container and took in the strong scent. She recognized valerian in the rich bouquet of aromas and decided to take only a pinch of it, unsure of how strong the powder was. Before she could even think of closing the bottle, she saw bright spots dancing in front of her eyes and dropped on the ground unconscious.

* * *

She opened her eyes woken up by the howling of the wind. Her hand reached blindly for Jack, but to her surprise her beloved wasn't around. First then Elizabeth recalled the horrible quarrel they had had last night. All the events of the previous day seemed so surreal, as if it was all a nightmare she had just awaken from.  
Reminiscing the nasty things that she had said, she took it for granted that it was over between them. She remembered referring to Will as her fiance' and felt a lump in her throat. She regretted saying this most. Even more than calling Jack a male whore... Why did she hurt him so much over and over again? Was it her subconscious self acting this way to quit their liaison and save her the pain she would have suffered in the future? She had gotten the sign after all. Or had she not?... Was it Jack who had gotten it right, after all, with his simple, scientific explanation?

Tears flowed down her cheeks again, but this time she wiped them away, determined to forget her fears and unease. She was going to leave it all behind, pretend never to have seen the burnt tree, forget about Jack's past and give their love a chance. Time would show if he really loved her and stayed true to her. No matter what had happened, she loved him too much to let him go.

"Jack?" she called his name, emerging from the hut.

The wind scared her. Cold and merciless, it was blowing away parts of their fragile cabin, the heavy graphite clouds hanging dangerously low. How much she wished to be somewhere else now! There was no sign of Jack as far as an eye could see. All that came to her view was the smoke from the dying bonfire and fresh footprints...She followed them with haste, only to discover that they were ending in the sea. The view to the horizon wasn't clear due to thick fog, that did not reveal much. Apart from the black canvas looming on the horizon. Elizabeth froze...

She woke up terrified and covered with cold sweat. The dream was devastatingly real. Breathless, Elizabeth felt the urge to get some fresh air and left the shelter on her wobbly legs. She squinted her eyes expecting blinding sunshine but soon opened them wide at the sight of the darkish sky crowded with ghastly clouds. On her left were the smoking remnants of their bonfire, the rough sea in front of her.

"Jack!!!" she called out petrified, her voice breaking.

Like in her dream, she received no answer. Running, she followed the fresh footsteps left on the clean, sea swept sand, stopping abruptly as they disappeared in the stormy element. Disclosed by a half transparent foggy curtain, there it was. The _Black Pearl_ shrinking into the distance...

~The End~

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, that would be the end, savvy??? Liked it? Loved it?? Hated it??? ^^

LOL !!! I can almost see your dumbfounded faces and hear how mad you are at Jack^^

NO WORRIES, MATES! I WAS JUST JOKING :) THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER! I SIMPLY CAN'T LET THE STORY END THIS WAY :P

Chapter 17 will definitely be the last one and is coming soon :D If you review, of course^^

HUGS,

addictedtojack


	17. A Dream That Came True

A/N: Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for all the sweet reviews, for favoriting this story and putting it on your alerts' list :)

This is the FINAL CHAPTER !!! I hope I didn't disappoint you :P Let me know in your review! Of course, anonymous reviews are welcome as well^^

* * *

CHAPTER 17 "A Dream That Came True"

Looking at the black sails in the distance Elizabeth felt her heart skip beats. Gusts of icy cold wind ruffled her long hair as she watched the troubled waves crash at her feet. Pictures of her and Jack flashed in front of her tear filled eyes, reminding her of the moments they had shared and only increasing her pain. She wept recalling the face of a stranger who had saved her from drowning, and two carefree maroons dancing to pirate songs on the rum runners' island. Then burning the rum, and stabbing Jack's back for the first time. Jack shooting Barbossa to save her despite what she had done to him. Their reunion in Tortuga, and forgetting about Will after mere hours spent in Jack's company. The compass, which she preferred to call spoiled since it had stubbornly kept on pointing to the irresistible pirate. The kiss, the shackles, the Kraken...

"Jack !!!" she screamed her lungs out as if he could hear her voice miles away. Her head was spinning and before she realized, she fell on the wet sand. To her dismay, she remained concious although she wished to faint, to fall asleep and escape the reality that was turning out to be the worst nightmare.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" asked a concerned voice above her.

Afraid to open her eyes, she guessed what the hallucination would look like. She did it anyway.

"No!" she exclaimed shutting her eyes back. "I don't want to lose my sanity! You are gone!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You abandoned me! You are dead for me! Do you understand?!" she yelled frantically to appariton's shocked face. It was dripping with water like Jack's face the day they had met for the first time.

"Gone?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

She punched him hard in response. Surprising as it was, her feast didn't go through the drenched halluciation, but hit its hard chest, eliciting a loud "Auch!" from it instead.

"What was that bloody for?" he winced.

"For leaving me here and sailing away on the _Pearl_!" she answered him trembling from shock and cold. Her clumsy attempts to stand up failed.

"Dear Lord, I lost Jack, I lost everything. Please, don't let me lose my senses..." she whispered to herself as her eyes closed again.

"If I didn't know that there was no single drop of rum on this island, I would have thought that you've had some." he lifted her, trying to shake her awake. "What nonsense is that about leaving you behind, eh? The _Pearl_ is not bloody leaving. It's approaching!" he yelled.

She blinked. "I...I had a dream..." she shivered, still too puzzled to tell if it was reality or dellusion. "I saw the black sails sinking into the distance. And your fresh footprints leading to the sea. You were... gone." she mumbled under her breath.

"There is a difference between a dream and reality, Lizzie!"

"No! I woke up only to see my nightmare coming true! You _were_ gone!!!"

"Technically, I was. To look for some oysters, luv." He raised his shirt, that looked more like a dripping bag half full with mussels. "I spotted the Pearl while you were still asleep and decided to pick up some oysters to let you enjoy the delicacy aboard the _Pearl_."

"You did?" asked Lizzie, taken aback.

"Aye. That's why you saw my footprints disappearing in the sea. From there I paddled along the shore to collect as much of them as I could. On me way back I heard you scream my name."

"So you are not..." she trailed off, glancing at the majestic vessel now looking slightly bigger than before.

"A lil' bit of trust wouldn't hurt, luv," he answered, hurt by her accusations.

"It's just...everything happened so fast. The damaged palm tree, the fight, the dream, you... gone! I thought it was all over!"

"We are far from over, Lizzie. As for fights, they happen in every relationship. They would come like scary storms with gusty winds and infernal thunders and yet clear the air and make it all the easier to breathe."

"I regret saying those terrible things to you last night. Especially those concerning Will..." she admitted dropping her gaze.

"I'm also taking me words back, Lizzie. Except for those concerning Will."

He noticed a small smile on her unusually pale face and embraced her tightly. He was wet and cold but she didn't mind. Listening to his quickened heartbeat, she finally believed that he was there with her and for her. Suddenly her legs gave in, and she would have fallen down if he didn't hold her so firmly.

"Are you feeling sick, luv?"

"A little dizzy. Maybe I took too much..."

"Too much of _what_?"

"The mixture you keep in the pocket of your coat."

"You... took it?" he frowned. "What if it were a poison?!"

"Just a pinch?"

Jack shook his head. "A pinch would have knocked you out."

"It did..."

Jack sighed ."That concoction is for inhaling, not for swallowing. No wonder you're staggering like a drunk sailor."

She opened her mouth to protest but Jack closed it with a kiss before Lizzie could make a sound. She found herself melting into his embrace, the fire of his kiss warming her cold, numb body and bringing it back to life.

"Can you see the bow?" He turned her around and embraced her from behind.

She nodded with a blissful smile, savouring the kisses that Jack was planting on her neck.

"I thought Gibbs was supposed to pick us up at sunset?"

"The weather is getting quite nasty, as you can see. This must have prompted him to come earlier."

"I'll be so happy to get out of here and get aboard the _Pearl_..."

"No worries, luv. It's just a matter of minutes and you will forget about this place. Now let me go and pick some fruits for you."

"It's not that, Jack... I love our island."

"We will come here again, won't we?" she heard him ask from the distance.

"Yes..." she answered absently watching the _Pearl_'s bow aiming at their island.

"For the honeymoon, eh?" added Jack, turning around and heading for the bush.

"What did he say?" She spun round, pursuing him on her wobbly legs.

"Jack? Wait!!!"

* * *

Mr. Gibbs was looking for a sign of life through his telescope. "Mother's love!" he sighed with relief.

"And they sailed happily ever after," he concluded with a smile.

* * *

The celebrations after the victorious battle were taking place on all the pirate ships and also on the _Flying Dutchman_. After all, it was not everyday that an EITC fleet was defeated, a sea goddess released and Davy Jones sent to the Locker. To Elizabeth, who celebrated her engagement to Jack as soon as she boarded the _Pearl_, it was a second pirate party within just a few days. She enjoyed it with a mug of rum in her hand, listening to pirate shanties played by her future in law, Captain Teague. She knew that the _Dutchman_ would disappear at sunset and wondered about Will's whereabouts. She wanted to wish him all the best for his new life before he would be gone for the next ten years. Was it that they had no chance to talk since there was so much happening in the last few days or was he avoiding her? Lowering her rum on the dining table, she stood up in search for Jack and found him standing alone at the starboard, gazing at the shoreline of the Shipwreck Cove through his telescope.

"May I ask what's that interesting, Jack?" she approached him smiling seductively.

"Oh," he turned around, startled. "It's nothing, really... Just sand, and rocks...and sand-" his hands gesturing lively.

"May I have a look?"

"No," he answered, hiding the device behind his back in a suspiciously abrupt manner.

"You're mean!" exclaimed Lizzie, crossing her arms on her chest.

"It's... not something for your eyes, luv."

She squinted.

"Meaning, high noon sun may blind you." he added after getting her questioning look.

"But not _you_?"

"My eyes got used to the blazing sun over the decades of sailing. And, of course, they are not painted black for no reason."

She always assumed it was to attract ladies. "Actually, I came to ask you about Will. Where is he? "

"Why are you asking?" his eyes widened.

"I just thought I'd say goodbye to him before he's gone."

"William is not aboard. He went ashore to say goodbye to Pintel and Ragetti."

"Why didn't he celebrate with us? They could have said their goodbyes here aboard the _Pearl_."

"Apparently, dear William preferred to be alone with his mates."

"Beg pardon?"

"It's the romantic scenery of the beach that makes the difference, I guess..." he twitched his nose.

Elizabeth opened her mouth agape, looked at the shore and back at Jack who folded his telescope and pocketed it.

"I think I need some rum," she said in an odd voice.

"Aye, rum's always good!" grinned Jack. "Why don't you follow me to the galley, eh?"

She took another look at the beach and flinched, before descending down the staircase and disappearing with Jack below deck.

* * *

Surrounded by the sea of scents and colors, Jack found the variety maddeningly unhelpful. The legendary Captain, often forced to make life-saving decisions in a matter of seconds, now couldn't make up his mind as to which flowers would be best for his bride's bouquet.

"Jack Sparra..." he heard a familiar female voice, unable to spot its owner.

"Tia Dalma?" he jumped to his feet, swirling around. "Where are you?!"

"Right in front of ye, witty Jack," she snorted. Indeed, he could now sense her presence and feel her fingers playing with his goatee.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack as soon as her features became visible, making his eyes widen at the sight. She looked stunningly beautiful, he had to give her that. Ever since the day she had regained her freedom, her mesmerizing eyes glistened, pearl white teeth contrasting with her shimmering dark skin. Calypso looked so dazzling in her adopted human shapes that once imprisoned her godly being that if he was not in love with Lizzie...

"How 'bout ye?" her sensual voice interrupted his train of thought . "What iz dat an infamous pirate such as yerself seekz in a flower garden?"

"It happens to be my aunt's garden, darlin' , and I'm here only because she allowed me to steal any flowers I wish, for me beautiful bride."

"Ahhh, and dat's why ye've been sitting here, savouring flowery scents for over half an hour? Haha! Jack Sparrow doesn't know what flowerz he wants!"

"Oh, shut it Tia. I'm a man so my experience with flowers is rather limited."

"Why didn't you ask your auntie for help?"

"She's busy with 'Lizbeth and the wedding dress. Would you mind helping your good ol' friend? You are a woman, after all."

"A woman, aye. But I have more experience with seaweed than flowerz." she smiled widely.

"Well, I doubt that seaweed would do. Actually, I find white lilies more appropriate; a symbol of innocence and... they go with a wedding dress, right?"

"Why didn't ye pick dem, den?"

"Maybe because I'm not convinced at all that lilies are a good idea and I want Lizzie's bouquet to be perfect. Sadly, I have no idea what flowers she likes." he took off his hat, and sighed resignedly. "She was so melancholic this morning that believe me, I don't want to worsen things up with wrong flowers. It's our wedding day, for heavens sake! She is getting married to none other but Captain Jack Sparrow and she should be beaming with joy and happiness!"

"Did ye ask what made her dat sad?"

"Honestly, I was afraid to ask fearing that she was having second thoughts. But I did ask her in the end, just before she followed my auntie to her tailor's shop. She said that she was thinking about her father. It pained her deeply that he wouldn't be there to lead her to the altar..."

"Poor thing..."

"Poor me. I have no flowers and no time left either. I should be on me way to the church with a bouquet in me hand and yet here I am, discussing seaweed with Calypso! "

"Oh, don't be whiny, Jackie. Ye can easily tell by yerself what flowerz yer beloved prefers."

"If I could, I guess I wouldn't be sitting here empty-handed, would I?"

"You can find it out all by yerself, trust me. Just close yer eyez and think of her... Can ye see her, Jack?"

"Yes..." he smiled naughtily.

"Now... Tell me, what kind of woman Elizabeth is. What is she like..."

"Beautiful, hot-tempered, passionate, sensual, seducive, addictive..."

"Anything more? Maybe _less_ positive?" she cocked her head.

"She's unpredictable and... she can cause pain."

"And make a man's heart bleed." she nodded, seeing a soulmate in his bride.

"Now, what has that to do with flowers, Tia?" he opened his eyes, running out of patience.

"Do as I say, and close yer eyez shut!" ordered Calypso. " Think of her again... If ye were to compare Elizabeth to a flower, which one would it be?"

"She would be... a rose. A dark, wine-red rose with the sweetest scent. And thorns."

"Congratulations, Jack. Ye've got your flowerz." Tia Dalma outstretched her slender arms toward impressive rose bushes and Jack stared at the

flowers flying into her hands: crimson roses, green ivy clad and several tiny ones which he couldn't even name.

"So, we've got the flowerz." she said, dropping the aromatic blossom on the bench.

"Now, I need..." To Jack's shock, the goddess was untying his sash and he decided that she had moved too far. She wouldn't get her "payment" this time.

"Tia, darlin', there will be no _needing_ here!" he stated flatly, as her surprised eyes met his stern gaze.

"I need a piece of your sash. Or do you want the thorns to hurt your bride's palms?!"

"Oh..." he muttered under his breath. Ashamed and blushing, Jack untied the silky fabric and cut off a generous piece with his sword.

Wrapping the rose stems with the smooth material, Calypso giggled, seeing how deeply embarrassed he was.

"Here ye are" She handed him the amazing bouquet. "There is something more dat I want to give ye. Ye have one wish, Jack. My wedding gift."

"Any wish?" he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"Yeez, now that I got me powerz back, I'm able to fulfill _any_ wish. I'm listening Jackie, we do not have much time."

He had hundreds of them. Getting rid of Barbossa, having the _Pearl_ all for himself and getting the water of eternal youth, topping the list. That was it! He would demand immortality for him and Lizzie! No... Did he have the right to decide for her? Would she wish to live forever, in the first place? What would his bride choose...

"I can't believe ye have no wishes, Jack."

"Oh, I do have. The problem is, there are more than just one."

"Ask me what ye want most. And leave the rest for the goldfish." she chuckled.

"Me thinks, I've made up me mind..." he smirked, cocking his head.

* * *

"We are late!" gasped Elizabeth, hastily climbing the last stairs that led to the church.

"Only a little. He will wait, my dear." comforted her Miss Brandy, nearly getting out of her breath.

Lizzie found Jack's aunt very likable right from the first time they met to work on her wedding dress. The charming middle age lady with youthful looks who had been growing up with her older brothers, twins Captain Teague and Father Keagan, was a talented tailor, a great soprano and a poet. She had offered to sing her own compositions during the marriage ceremony and the young bride welcomed the suggestion with enthusiasm.

"Finally!" exhaled Elizabeth when they got to the iron gate that stood open, waiting for them.

"Good morning, !" she smiled widely when the unusually elegant Joshamee came into view.

"Morning, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Brandy," he bowed.

Jack had asked him to lead her to the altar, and she couldn't have been happier about his choice. Still, for a moment she felt a twinge of regret in her heart as she imagined her father walking her into the church like he did in her dream. Seeing the wonderful bouquet of wine-red roses, she shook off the memories and smiled wholeheartedly. "My favourite flowers..." she whispered in delight, accepting the bunch from Gibbs' hands and taking in the sweet scent.

"I shall see you at the altar, Lizzie!" said Brandy and disappeared behind the inner church door.

"Shall we?" suggested Lizzie, offering Mr. Gibbs her hand.

"Miss Elizabeth, there is something that Jack asked me to show you before we go in. It's right there, behind the door to the side chapel." he pointed to his right.

"I shall check my wedding gift afterwards. Let us waste no time. I'm so ready to be married!" she exclaimed.

"With all due respect, Miss," Gibbs blocked her way. "Jack _insisted_ you should take a look at it _before_ we enter the church."

"Alright..." she sighed slightly annoyed. "If he thinks that seeing it before the ceremony would make me more happy-"

"Aye, that'd be exactly what he said." nodded Gibbs with an enigmatic smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the door to the Chapel of the Holy Trinity open. Dark and tiny, it only accommodated three rows of benches at the feet of a modest altar illuminated by three burning candles. She noticed a shadow of a person kneeling down and backed away. It wasn't her intention to interrupt someone's prayer. To her dismay, Mr. Gibbs cleared his throat exceptionally loud before she could close the door shut and the shadow turned around. She froze dropping her bouquet, her widened eyes glued to the silhouette that stood up and headed toward her.

"Father?" she asked almost inaudibly, recognizing the familiar, noble features.

"It's me, child," he answered in a trembling voice.

"No, you are just a ghost..." she shook her head, taking one step backwards. "Why did you come? Why are you haunting me? You are not making it any easier for me to deal with the loss and grief, appearing here on my wedding day! I wished so hard to forget about you, remove that ever present pain from my heart, just for today!" she broke into tears, breathing heavily.

Mr. Gibbs who stood right behind her, opened his mouth wishing to explain it all to the shocked bride but found himself at a loss for words. He picked the bouquet from the floor and lay it on a bench. Deciding that they should be left alone, he slipped out of the chapel unnoticed.

"Elizabeth..." the man moved closer to Lizzie, who kept on staring at him as if he was a phantom.

"Can a ghost touch you?" he asked softly, wiping away tears from her cheeks.

"Father!" she gasped.

"Come to me, my child..."

Without hesitation, his daughter threw hersef into his arms, still not comprehending why her father was among the living, but she did not care to ponder it. Their reunion was surreal and she wasn't eager to ask questions. All she wanted was to be with her father again and revel in the moment, afraid that he may be gone as soon as she would discover that it was just another dream.

"I couldn't be happier to be brought back to life on a special day like this."

Her hands cupped his face lovingly and their eyes locked. "I don't understand... I saw you in the Locker. Calypso said there was no way to bring you back!"

"There was no way, since her powers didn't reach there. Now that she's free-"

"She did this?!"

"As you can see, I'm here alive and kicking," he smiled and his glassy eyes glimmered with emotions. "The only memory left from the Locker is the one of Lord Beckett claiming that my daughter's bravery didn't bring any good since killing him condemned me to his company forever. The very moment he had said that, Calypso appeared in front of us, offerring me new life. I will never forget his face when he saw me disappear... But I think we shouldn't keep the groom waiting. We will have plenty of time to talk later. Now, will I have the pleasure of leading my daughter to the altar?" asked the governor and handed his daughter the flowers.

"Of course," she smiled nervously. "But... there is something you need to know before we go in." She bit her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "The groom... the man whom I love... and who loves me..."

"Oh, I know he does," he assured her with a bright smile.

"You don't understand, father! I'm not marrying Will." She looked him boldly in the eye.

"I know that as well. The whole Locker knows him as the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"I'm marrying Jack. The infamous pirate." She dropped her gaze.

"You have my blessing , Elizabeth."

"I... do?" she blinked in astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I bless you and the man whom I owe my life?"

"Not Calypso? " The revelations were getting too much, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Calypso offered him one wish, as a wedding gift, and he asked her to bring me back. The very Jack Sparrow whom I once sentenced to death."

"He's a good man. I always knew that..." she said deeply touched. _"Better than I gave him credit for..."._

"My little daughter marrying a pirate..." governor Swann shook his head "I can't say that I wasn't surprised when he informed me about it, but I guess deep inside, I knew all along that you would end up this way..."

"Only because I loved singing that pirate song as a child?" she smiled through her tears.

"Because I saw that free spirit in you. That strong will and bravery, hunger for adventure. I will never forget the night I saw you dancing with your friends around the bonfire on the beach, singing pirate songs which were forbidden at home."

"You... saw me?"

"I did. I remember it as if it was yesterday."

"How is that possible? Name the traitor who reported it to you," she winced.

"I discovered it myself, child. One night, I had received an important message and had to travel at the instant, meaning I would have been spending a week away from home. I assumed you would be asleep but nonetheless, I decided to go into your room to say goodbye to you even if that meant waking you up. To my shock, I didn't find you there. As I was about to call the guards, fearing you've been abducted, I noticed a tiny paper ball on your bed, with a message inside._"9 pm on the fishermen beach."_ I went there alone, guessing who you were meeting with. Boiling with anger, I was practicing my speech aloud while walking there, thinking of all possible punishments. As I was approaching my destination, I could hear you singing and laughing with the group of servants' kids who I'd forbidden you to play with. And as I stood there hidden in the bush, watching you and them dancing together, I realized I'd never seen you that happy. It was then I understood that you needed your freedom and your friends. I left the beach forgetting about my anger and punishment, actually arriving back home with a smile on my face. From that day on, a certain trustworthy servant was ordered to keep an eye on you to always make sure you would safely return home from your secret escapades."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?!" she asked him accusingly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I decided it was for the better. As long as you kept your meetings secret, nobody from our social circles would know what my daughter was doing in her spare time. Needless to add, keeping James Norrington unaware was my priority," he chuckled.

"Oh, father... You knew all about me and the kids playing pirates in the orchard, and sword fighting on the beach...No, I just can't believe it! "

"And that you were feeding a certain elderly lady in exchange for knitting," he winked.

She giggled. "And that I used to go to taverns in disguise to meet real sailors and drink rum."

"You did?" he asked stupefied. "Elizabeth!" he shook his head in indignation.

She smiled sheepishly in reply. "I shall tell you about it later. I think it's time for you to bring me to the altar. Otherwise, poor Jack may start thinking that I changed my mind."

"Taverns?" he wrinkled his forhead, still unable to believe it.

She pouted innocently.

* * *

Elizabeth was deeply touched, experiencing a massive deja vu, witnessing her dream become reality. She heard Brandy's captivating "Ave Maria", an angelic voice that went under her skin. And then the bells ringing in joyous announcement, her father walking her slowly to the altar, happiness and pride written on his face. Recognizing the place from her dreams , she spotted familiar mermaids with wide spread feathery wings and huge candle holders made of steering wheels. Reaching her destination at Jack's side, she smiled at her father when he pressed a kiss to her temple giving the couple his blessing.

"Take good care of her." he whispered to Jack who smiled, nodding in reply. He looked stunningly handsome in his new clothes tailored by his aunt. Only his hat, belts and effects were not new.

"I can't believe that it's happening. What if this is just a dream?" she whispered.

"If it were a dream Lizzie, we would have been elsewhere, preferably in our cabin, stark naked and doing sinful things," he whispered, squinting .

Suppressing a giggle, she blushed, satisfied with his answer. It sounded too Jack not to be true.

"Elizabeth Rose Swann..."

_"Rose."_ smirked Jack.

"...do you take Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain!" corrected the groom, sending Father Keagan an offended look. Of course, he was used to ignorant people who tended to forget about his title, but his own uncle?

Mr. Gibbs who was Jack's best man and Miss Brandy, the maid of honour, looked at each other and rolled their eyes, as did everybody else.

"Do you take_ Captain_ Jack Sparrow as your husband ?" asked slightly affronted Father Keagan, emphasizing the word _Captain_.

"I do." nodded Elizabeth. Her knuckles were getting white as she was clutching the bouquet that was shivering as much as her hands. She believed that the entire gathering must have noticed how she had trembled from excitement.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, do you take Elizabeth Rose Swann as your wife?"

"Aye, I do."

"Holy Mermaid, I didn't see it coming..." Captain Teague confessed to the man standing next to him, as they looked at the beautiful couple exchange golden rings.

"There are two of us." snuffled governor Swann, handing him a handkerchief.

"Hereby, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now-" Father Keagan cut off, noticing how fiercely the newly wedded were kissing, earning a wild applause from the crowd.

"...continue kissing," he finished a bit embarrassed and closed his book.

**.................................................................................................................................~~ The End ~~.............................................................................................................................................**

A/N : An Epilogue is coming up in January! So stay tuned, mateys :) I know it's too soon, but since it's unlikely that I would update before January 2010,

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU !!!

Hugs,

addictedtojack


	18. Epilogue

A/N: First of all, huge thanks for all the sweet reviews! I apologize to all my wonderful readers for the quite long break in updating! Life is being cruel and keeps on testing me, although I did not deserve it! I mean it!

I said that this story will be finshed and so shall it be. Here´s the first part of my epilogue. Why not the whole epilogue?

Well, I haven´t quite finished the part 2 yet. And I do admit, it´s not easy for me to tell goodbye to this fic. Just like it´s no easy for Johnny to say goodbye to Jack everytime they are done with filming, savvy?

**Epilogue **

It was one of those beautiful afternoons with blazing sunshine and cool breeze blowing from the sea. Music and rum were humming in the heads of numerous guests attending the wedding reception. Or, in fact, a huge garden party. The groom's aunt, responsible for the organization of the feast, had decided that squeezing the crowds of swashbuckling pirates from all over the globe in the modest sized Brethren Court Hall wouldn't be a good idea and therefore the celebration was taking place in her generous gardens. The problems arose nevertheless, since every Pirate Lord wished to impress the gathering with shanties sung by their crew in their mother tongue. Such an arrangement would have even been welcomed, if not for the fact that every Lord demanded the honor of being the first to entertain the masses. Fist fights seemed inevitable, but then a shot was heard...

The guests froze in horror as Captain Teague came to their view with a smoking pistol. When no one fell to the ground, everybody exhaled with relief. Apparently, this time he only fired to attract attention. He wished to announce that, accordingly to the Pirate Code, he as the father of the groom was entitled to be the first to entertain the guests. Although nobody doubted that he made that up, not a single soul had guts to challenge him. And so Captain Teague played the wonderful "Spanish Ladies" to open the party, and picked Villanueva's crew to continue with the Spanish vibes as he retired from the stage.

Elizabeth, who had just thanked Captain Teague for yet another dance and slumped down into her chair exhausted, was grateful for Brandy's idea of partying outdoors. Her husband embraced her possesively as soon as she sat down, shooting Teague an icy look. Jack's eyes soon switched over to Lizzie's charming silhouette, her breasts deliciously raising and falling as she was gasping for air. She was mouthwatering, and Jack wasn't comfortable with the thought that he wasn't alone in his judgment. He hated the fact that every pirate, whether Lord or deckhand, craved to dance with his wife. _His_ beautiful wife! The most infuriating was his father who would insolently cut in every time he danced with Elizabeth, annoyingly exclaiming "Switch!" even though it wasn't a switch partners dance. It drove him mad that all he could do was sit there, at the high table, curse through his gritted teeth and watch his Lizzie being squeezed by others.

"My pleasure, child." replied the Keeper of the Code with a lopsided grin. Taking off his feathery hat, he bowed low in front of Lizzie, before mixing into the crowd.

"Old goat!" spat out the groom, earning a poke from his bride.

Teague spun round, furrowing his eyebrows. "Said somethin', Jackie?"

In that moment Jack sensed as if the earth trembled beneath his feet and flinched at the odd sensation.

"Here you are! The finest rum for the bride and the groom!" announced a resonant voice of an opulent figure, that all of a sudden covered Jack's and Lizzie's view and filled their mugs with the spiced liquor. Due to her monstrous shapes, nobody had asked her for a dance, and Jack could tell how she envied other barmaids who laughed, swirling around in the arms of more or less handsome pirates. She was like heaven sent, he decided with a roguish smile.

"How come, that you're not dancing, darlin'?"

"I'm not that good a dancer. But if _you_ asked me, Captain Sparrow, I definitely wouldn't say _no._ " she blushed and giggled, revealing her cavities.

"Oh, I'm deeply flattered, luv, but today I'm at Mrs. Sparrow's exclusive disposal."

"What a shame..." she sighed saddened. "...because apparently there are no other gentlemen here who would be interested in dancing with me," complained the girl, as she dropped her gaze and nervously played with the fabric of her apron.

"Why of course there are! It's just that they may not be bold enough to ask a lass as exceptional as yourself."

"Really...?" her eyes glistened with hope.

"Stop it, Jack. It's not funny!" Elizabeth hissed into his ear.

"Of course!" continued Jack, ignoring Lizzie's remark. "One of them happened to be watching you. His eyes are fixed on you ever since the party started. He swore that all he's dreaming of is to dance you till dawn."

"Who is it?" squeaked the barmaid and jumped in excitement, making the earth shake.

Jack squinted his kohl-lined eyes, leaned towards her and whispered. "He was here just a second ago and confessed that to me. Savvy?" he winked.

"Who?" the girl's eyes widened. "Captain Teague?"

Jack nodded. "Go and get him, luv. He said that your womanly shapes turn him on like hell. The only problem is, as I already mentioned, that he's so bloody shy since the death of his late wife. Have you noticed? The poor thing has only been dancing with his daughter-in-law."

"Yes. Everybody did notice, sir."

"Poor widower..." Jack exhaled heavily, successfully faking sympathy despite his blood boiling inside. "He should finally leave the mourning behind him and have some fun. Don't you think?"

"Dear Lord in Heavens, I shall be wasting no time then!"

"He may need some encouragement, though. A couple mugs of rum would do, I guess."

"Certainly!" She curtsied with a bright smile and left them at once, looking for her secret admirer in the thick crowd of dancing guests.

"Just how could you do that? Lie to her, make fun of her?" winced Elizabeth.

"Since I happened to notice that my father is so much into dancing today, I decided to take advantage of his enthusiasm and make the lass happy, even if just for tonight."

"You did it to keep him busy, didn't you?" she raised one of her eyebrows. "It actually looks like a revenge," she stated, biting back a smile.

Jack sniffed. "A few mugs of rum later he will find her _far_ less disgusting."

"You are insufferable." She shook her head.

"Because I wish to enjoy me wife on me wedding day?"

"Did you take into consideration that she will be heartbroken and ridiculed if Teague refuses to dance with her?"

"I did not."

"Well, you _should_ have!" she glared at him.

"My father is very gentlemanly and will definitely give her that one dance."

"One. And you made her believe that he wants to dance with her all night!"

"Let the rum work its miracles, Lizzie. I assure you, they will both be fine."

"Ouch!" moaned Elizabeth. "I rather...doubt it," she added meekly.

"What happened, luv?"

"Look at them," she winced. "She wasn't exaggerating about her dancing skills..."

"Oh," mumbled Jack, as he watched the six and a half feet tall lass once again stepping on his father's foot, and winced simultaneously with him.

Unfortunately for Teague, the dance lasted eternity. The crowd repeatedly demanded encores from the Spanish musicians. They certainly did not let the guests down, to great satisfaction of Captain Villanueva who called for a toast, proud of his talented crew. Teague used it as an excuse to retire from the grass carpet dance floor and join the Spaniard at his table. To his shock, his dancing partner followed him and with no word of encouragement took a sit of honor - in his lap. As a reply to his questioning look, she handed him a bottle full of rum and sweetly whispered something into his ear. He swallowed hard.

French pirates who waited hours for their turn to musically contribute to the party, finally took over from their Spanish colleagues. Jack, glad to see his father in good hands, asked Elizabeth for a slow dance. Out of the corner of her eye, she was watching her father who seemed to have forgotten the world around him since he had met Miss Brandy.

"Did you notice?" she asked her husband. "They are inseparable."

"Indeed. Now take a discreet look to your left. What say you to that, eh?"

Lizzie spotted Jack's father still seating at Villanueva's table, sipping rum straight off the bottle and staring at the generous breasts right in front of his face. The moment he noticed his son's devilish grin, Teague glared daggers at him, and imitated a gesture of cutting one's throat, before fixing his glimmering orbs back on the enormous bosom of his companion.

Elizabeth snorted.

"I told you they will both be fine. Now, that our loved ones seem to be busy and content, we could easily sneak out of here."

"Are you not enjoying the party?"

Jack sighed, slightly disappointed. "Have you forgotten about our wedding night, Lizzie?"

"It's not even evening!" she said, taken aback.

"Trifles," he answered as he bowed to thank her for the dance.

"That's interesting," Lizzie noticed with a naughty smirk, on their way back to the table. "I thought you loved weddings. _Drinks all around_!"

Jack rolled his eyes as they sat down. "Listen, luv. Either you follow me to the _Pearl_ instantly, or I shall ravish you right here. Right on this table. Right...now!"

"Well, in such a case I'm tempted to refuse you," she replied in a seductive tone, struggling not to snort and keep a straight face. Her eyes glimmered like gems, her reddened cheeks contrasting with her white dress, that wonderfully underlined her alluring shapes. Jack felt his breeches getting too tight.

"Alright, then," he stated somehow offended and cocked his head to the side. It was their mugs, still half full with liquor, that were the first to go, the plates and cutlery soon to follow.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"We will need _space_, luv."

She stared at him agape and blinked. "We can't leave yet! I haven't thrown my bouquet!"

Jack grinned as he noticed how much she hurried to climb their table. With roses in her hand Lizzie made an announcement and all the guitars and concertinas stopped playing. Soon, a group of unmarried women of all ages gathered before Elizabeth, hoping to catch the flowers and be the next happy bride. Mistress Ching, although a bit shy, decided to join in and put her sharpest glasses on. The bouquet of wine red roses glided high above the jumping ladies and rolled on dozens of hands that stretched for it. Accompanied by squeaks and screams, it bounced like a ball from one palm to another to eventually fall yards away, at an almost deserted table, occupied by only two people. Lizzie gave a gasp of shock as the woman who had the bridal bouquet land in her lap, slowly stood up with a mortified smile and flushed cheeks.

Jack twitched his nose. "How the hell would I be calling her. Mummy?"

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and led him away from the loud crowd, until they were hidden behind a cypress wall.

"Isn't it an opportune moment to vanish, now that the lovely couple attracted the whole attention of the crowd?" she whispered, and bit her lower lip. He answered her with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Part two of my Epilogue will follow soon! I swear it will be the last one^^

And now, please do let me know whether you liked the update and ... who in your opinion is the lovely couple that attracted crowd´s attention?

HUGS!

Drink up me hearties yo ho!


End file.
